L'Arkenstone
by Syrene-T
Summary: Thorin est roi sous la Montagne Solitaire mais n'est plus vraiment lui-même : comme Smaug l'avait prédit, de jour en jour l'Arkenstone enfin récupérée lui dessèche le coeur et la folie envahit son esprit. Ses proches sont déterminés à agir, quel qu'en soit le prix. Et le prix risque d'être très élevé !
1. Préambule

**Note** **: Je préfère prévenir que dans cette fic, Thorin perd un peu, beaucoup, énormément de sa superbe... mieux vaut être averti car ça peut faire mal (joker : fin heureuse ou non ? Gniah ha hahaha, j'vous le dirai pas, na ! Et comme il y a 16 chapitres... vous aurez le temps de vous retourner les sangs).  
**

 **Les fans de Fili devraient cependant apprécier -sauf sans doute quelques passages-**

 **Ceci dit, le préambule étant linéaire, je vous poste le prologue dans la foulée, faut pas se moquer du monde, quand même !**

 **OOO000OOO**

 _Je suis presque tenté de te laisser la prendre…_

 _Rien que pour voir Ecu-de-Chêne souffrir,_

 _la voir le détruire,_

 _la voir lui assécher le cœur_

 _et le conduire à la folie._


	2. Prologue

La richesse, la puissance et la splendeur du royaume d'Erebor étaient à leur apogée. Etabli sous la Montagne Solitaire qui dressait haut vers le ciel sa tête orgueilleuse, Erebor était non seulement le plus grand des royaumes de nains mais encore l'un des plus grands royaumes tout court de toute la Terre du Milieu.

L'arrogance des nains avait cru dans des proportions équivalentes au fil des décennies, leur orgueil et leur suffisance étaient devenus insupportables et pourtant, les plus sages sur Arda auraient pu leur prédire, sans avoir besoin d'être devins, que toute chose porte en elle-même sa propre fin et qu'il n'est rien qui ne finisse tôt ou tard par décliner puis disparaître.

Les nains d'Erebor cependant étaient à mille lieues de si funestes pensées. Thror, grand roi sous la montagne, se persuadait même volontiers que tout ce qui l'entourait serait éternel. Sa lignée même perdurerait, estimait-il, jusqu'à la fin des temps : son fils Thrain avait lui-même deux fils, et même une fille, ce qui lui donnait l'assurance que la succession était assurée pour longtemps.

Thror gouvernait donc dans la confiance la plus totale, satisfait de voir les richesses de la Montagne Solitaire s'accumuler jour après jour et, s'il n'était pas le meilleur monarque qui soit, il n'était certainement pas le pire non plus. En tous cas jusqu'au jour où ils "la" trouvèrent. Un jour apparemment comme les autres pourtant, mais qui cependant était secrètement marqué du sceau invisible du destin, y compris pour Bodor, un simple mineur d'Erebor que rien ne paraissait prédisposer à connaître le destin qui en fin de compte lui échu.

Bodor travaillait dans la mine comme chaque jour, extrayant l'or qui courait à travers la pierre, quand "elle" apparut. Ayant fait sauter une mince pellicule de pierre de la paroi, le nain vit apparaître une lueur blanc bleuté incomparable. Il crut même un instant avoir découvert une étoile, mystérieusement captive de la pierre ! Avec précautions, il continua à dégager la gemme fabuleuse de son écrin de roc et, à mesure qu'il travaillait, il sentait la sueur lui couler sur le front et dans le dos et ses mains trembler, à tel point qu'il dut interrompre son travail et respirer longuement pour se calmer : il ne s'agissait pas de faire un faux mouvement et de risquer d'endommager le joyau qui scintillait à présent de mille éclats enchantés.

Enfin, après encore quelques efforts, la gemme reposa entre ses mains. Elle paraissait palpiter doucement, comme un mystérieux cœur minéral... le cœur de la montagne ! Bodor ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard. Il demeura sans doute un long moment à la contempler, ébloui, avant de la déposer avec une révérence émerveillée sur l'or qu'il avait extrait auparavant (l'éclat et la beauté de la pierre rendaient l'or lui-même aussi grossier que n'importe quelle matière sans valeur) puis il entreprit de remonter à la surface. Mais au lieu d'aller déverser le fruit de son labeur sur les longues tables destinées à cet usage, il prit la direction des étages supérieurs d'Erebor. Il n'avait pas même retiré son casque de mineur, nanti d'une chandelle toujours allumée et, à mesure qu'il gagnait les parties de la montagne dans lesquelles vivaient les aristocrates, il suscitait de plus en plus de regards étonnés ou désapprobateurs. Bodor n'en avait cure et poursuivait son chemin, plongé dans une sorte de transe.

\- Je veux voir le roi.

Il avait annoncé cela comme la chose la plus évidente du monde. Le garde planté devant la porte le regarda deux fois, du bas en haut et du haut en bas, avant de répondre d'un ton rogue :

\- Tu t'imagines que l'on dérange le roi comme ça ?! Si tu as une requête à lui présenter, il faut demander une audience. Il te l'accordera ou non.

Obstiné comme le sont tous les nains, Bodor insista et insista encore. Cela faillit mal tourner mais, à force de clamer que c'était de la plus haute importance et qu'il ne parlerait qu'à Thror lui-même, il finit par obtenir gain de cause. S'étant respectueusement agenouillé aux pieds de son roi, Bodor exhiba sa trouvaille. Un silence total se fit, remplaçant les murmures moqueurs ou réprobateurs qui circulaient un instant plus tôt.

Thror lui-même demeura sans voix. Il lui fallut plusieurs instants pour reprendre ses esprits et faire signe à l'un de ses chambellans, qui vint prendre des mains du mineur la pierre resplendissante et la lui remit.

Dès l'instant où ses yeux plongèrent dans son étincelant miroitement, Thror fut pris pour cette gemme d'un amour ardent et exclusif, qui devait assez rapidement le consumer entièrement. Son orgueil déjà considérable parut décupler de manière exponentielle. Il fit confectionner pour le Coeur de la Montagne, rebaptisé "le Joyau du Roi" (car une telle merveille ne pouvait appartenir qu'au roi et à lui seul) une châsse d'or pur qui fut incrustée au-dessus de son trône. Il était souverain de droit divin, décida-t-il, l'Arkenstone (c'était là l'un des autres noms qu'il avait donné à son fabuleux trésor) en témoignait. Seuls les Valars avaient pu créer cette splendeur incomparable et il allait de soi (selon Thror) qu'Illuvatar lui-même avait souhaité la remettre entre ses mains. Cela voulait tout dire, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, le joyau paraissait réellement détenir un pouvoir, une puissance... grâce à lui, le vieux roi obtient de devenir le souverain suprême de toutes les nations naines. Mieux, il exigea que toutes prêtent le serment irrévocable de toujours reconnaître comme tel celui qui pourrait brandir la pierre fabuleuse. La puissance renouvelée d'Erebor paraissait à présent rayonner dans toute la Terre du Milieu, pareille à l'extraordinaire luminosité qui émanait de la gemme.

Bodor de son côté avait reçu une riche récompense pour avoir trouvé ce trésor à nul autre pareil. N'importe quel humble mineur en aurait été comblé. Mais à son insu, Bodor lui aussi avait eu les yeux et le cœur brûlés par la magnificence du joyau. Heure après heure il languissait de le revoir, ce qui lui était impossible car il n'avait pas accès à la salle du trône. Heure après heure il regrettait son premier mouvement qui avait été, en nain loyal et honnête, de porter ce trésor fabuleux à son roi.

\- J'aurais dû la garder... elle est à moi, c'est moi qui l'ait trouvée !

Le malheureux ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose. Il perdit l'appétit, le sommeil et toute espèce d'intérêt pour ce qui l'entourait et pour ce qu'il faisait. Il fallait qu'il revoit cette merveille, il le fallait ! Oh, la revoir rien qu'un instant ! La tenir à nouveau entre ses mains ! C'était une sensation si...

Une nuit, il parvint à tromper la vigilance des gardes et à s'introduire dans la salle du trône déserte. Là il demeura longtemps immobile à admirer l'Arkenstone, le Coeur de la Montagne, qui illuminait les alentours comme la lumière argentée de la pleine lune. Puis, comme hypnotisé, il s'approcha et ne tarda pas à découvrir le mécanisme qui permettait de sortir le joyau de sa châsse. Ebloui, il le garda longtemps entre ses mains avant de le serrer contre son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas la remettre en place, décida-t-il. C'était trop dur. Trop cruel. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, tout simplement. S'arrachant à sa contemplation émerveillée, il glissa la pierre dans ses vêtements et se glissa furtivement vers la sortie. Hélas, il n'eut pas la même chance que lorsqu'il était venu et se fit prendre.

La colère de Thror lorsqu'il apprit cette tentative de vol fit trembler la montagne sur ses bases. Le vieux roi avait les yeux hors de la tête et vociférait comme un fou furieux. Bodor fut condamné à mort et exécuté dans la même journée, malgré l'intervention du jeune prince Thorin :

\- Monseigneur, dit-il à son grand-père, n'est-ce pas là un châtiment bien sévère ? Je sais ce que représente l'Arkenstone, elle ne peut se comparer à rien d'autre, certes, mais ce nain reste un pauvre bougre qui n'avait sans doute pas conscience de la portée de son geste. Vous ne punissez pas les voleurs si sévèrement d'habi...

\- TAIS-TOI ! hurla le roi, hors de lui. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Comment oses-tu parler en faveur de ce misérable ?! L'Arkenstone est A MOI ! Y toucher ce n'est pas du vol, c'est un crime ! Un sacrilège !

\- Monseigneur...

\- Va-t'en ! hurla encore Thror, les yeux exorbités par la folie. Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Va-t'en !

A compter de ce jour il fit tripler la garde autour de la salle du trône, surtout la nuit. A compter de ce jour, son esprit se mit à vaciller très dangereusement et de plus en plus à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Et à compter de ce jour, on put constater qu'il témoignait désormais de la froideur à l'aîné de ses petits-fils, auquel il ne pardonnait visiblement pas ses paroles. Un jour viendrait même, après que Smaug les aurait tous chassés de chez eux et jetés, démunis, dans les terres désolées, où il reprocherait à Thorin la perte du Joyau du Roi :

\- Tu m'as empêché de le récupérer ! Sans toi il serait encore en ma possession !

Thorin s'abstenait de répondre. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'il avait sauvé son grand-père d'une mort certaine en l'empêchant de se jeter comme un insensé entre les pattes d'un dragon, dans l'espoir futile de récupérer, sous des tonnes d'or, son bien le plus précieux ? Si le vieux monarque n'était plus à même de s'en rendre compte, il ne servait à rien de le lui rappeler. Et puis de toute façon, on ne répond pas au roi. Même quand il devient très difficile à vivre, qu'il est atteint de démence et que son caractère s'aigrit constamment.

En attendant ces jours sombres dont il n'avait nul pressentiment, Thror passait désormais presque tout son temps au milieu de ses trésors, ne se préoccupant plus guère ni de son royaume, ni de ses sujets, ni même de ses proches. D'une certaine manière cela valait sans doute mieux : l'exécution de Bodor n'avait été que la première d'une série de mesures aussi injustes qu'aberrantes. Thrain s'efforçait dorénavant de suppléer à son père et de prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient ; malheureusement, outre qu'il n'avait pas les coudées franches (Thror demeurait le roi) il n'était pas très à l'aise dans ce rôle.

Peu à peu les nains d'Erebor se détournèrent de leur roi, dans lequel ils n'avaient plus la moindre confiance. Ce ne fut pas vers Thrain qu'ils se tournèrent cependant mais vers Thorin : le prince avait l'étoffe d'un chef malgré sa jeunesse et, conscient de la situation, il se mit dès cette époque à œuvrer pour les siens, s'efforçant de concilier sa loyauté envers son père et son grand-père et les besoins de son peuple. Sans rien dire, discrètement, il se mit à agir dans l'ombre de Thrain qui était un peu dépassé par les événements. Tous s'accordaient à dire que Thorin serait un jour un grand roi.

Jusqu'à ce que Smaug s'abatte sur Erebor et réduise leur avenir en cendres.

Cependant, bien des décennies plus tard, lorsque Thorin, surnommé depuis « Ecu-de-Chêne », parvint à reprendre Erebor avec ses douze compagnons et un semi homme de la Comté, Balin, qui avait déjà assisté à la déchéance de Thror eut bientôt le pénible pressentiment que tout recommençait.

 **0000000OOOOOOO0000000**

 **Ceci n'était qu'une mise en bouche. Ou devrais-je dire une mise en situation. La prochaine fois, on entre dans le vif du sujet. Attention, ça va piquer un peu...**


	3. Souffrances

**Note pour Mili** **: Ne t'inquiète pas pour la continuité. La fic est déjà entièrement écrite, donc il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle soit abandonnée en cours de route. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Note à tous les lecteurs** **: Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec l'image qui est supposée illustrer cette fic (Thorin, en l'occurence). Elle disparaît régulièrement, je la remets régulièrement, elle redisparaît, parfois revient toute seule, etc. Je n'ai encore jamais eu ce problème. Grat-grat...Enfin, tant que le texte, lui, ne bouge pas, hein...  
**

 **00OO0OO**

 _L'Arkenstone. L'Arkenstone. Son cœur. Sa vie. Plus belle que la plus brillante des étoiles, que la lune ou même que le soleil. Plus mystérieuse et plus attirante que la plus séduisante des femmes. Parfois, le souffle court, éperdu d'amour devant son plus cher trésor, il se demandait comment une telle splendeur, une telle merveille pouvait exister. Et son regard se perdait sans fin dans son chatoiement éternel. Comment avait-il pu vivre si longtemps sans elle ?_

 _Pourtant, avec elle était venue la souffrance. La perte. Il le ressentait parfois cruellement mais ne l'en aimait que davantage. Les siens s'étaient éloignés de lui à cause d'elle. Cela avait commencé dès le premier instant. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre que la retrouver était essentiel, passait avant tout... et puis le hobbit... ce misérable ! La lui avait subtilisée. Pire encore, il avait commis le sacrilège de la donner à ces gueux qui campaient à sa porte. Dut-il vivre encore mille ans, Thorin ne lui pardonnerait jamais un tel crime. Et jamais non plus il ne pardonnerait à Bilbon d'avoir été cause de la défection des siens. Parfaitement._

 _Oh, ce souvenir infâme était gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit ! Ce jour-là il avait perdu, et à juste titre, toute confiance en sa troupe. Car enfin, ne leur avait-il pas donné un ordre ?! N'était-il pas leur roi ? Et cet infâme voleur de Bilbon ne méritait-il pas d'être précipité du haut des remparts ?_

Thorin ne se souvenait plus avoir changé d'avis ensuite. Il avait perdu tout souvenir de la bataille, du sang versé, du rôle que Bilbon avait joué en venant l'avertir juste à temps de quitter Ravenhill avec Dwalin, Fili et Kili, sortis in extremis du piège que leur tendait Azog. Il avait totalement oublié leur réconciliation et les présents qu'il avait offerts au semi homme avant que celui-ci quitte la Montagne Solitaire pour rentrer chez lui, escorté du magicien. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait place que pour une seule chose, et ses seuls souvenirs la concernaient. Il avait bien parfois, de plus en plus rarement, quelques vagues réminiscences du passé, mais c'était des images fugitives, qui ne faisaient que lui traverser l'esprit avant de s'évanouir en fumée.

 _Il ne pouvait oublier l'humiliation qu'il avait éprouvée lorsque les siens avaient ainsi abjuré l'obéissance qu'ils lui devaient, qu'ils lui avaient tourné le dos, comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu ce qu'il venait de leur ordonner. Même Dwalin avait regardé ailleurs. Même Fili et Kili avaient refusé d'obéir, pire que cela, avaient essayé de retenir son bras. Oui, son propre sang ! Alors qu'il avait élevé et choyé ces deux ingrats, qu'il avait toujours tout sacrifié pour eux, ils s'étaient dressés contre lui. Et Thorin attendait encore qu'ils s'excusent de leur geste, qu'ils fassent amende honorable. Mais non, rien... Sans compter qu'en réalité, malgré sa colère, la trahison de Bilbon l'avait très profondément blessé. Il avait cru en l'amitié du hobbit, la lui avait rendue. Et tout cela pour quoi ?_

 _La désertion (morale) de ses amis et surtout celle de ses neveux lui faisait également mal... terriblement mal en vérité, bien qu'il soit trop fier pour le montrer._

\- Seigneur Thorin, répéta Bard avec une note d'impatience dans la voix, nos deux peuples ont toujours vécu en paix, par le passé. Ils ont toujours su préserver des accords mutuellement avantageux. Ne disiez-vous pas vouloir voir cette époque revenir ?

Il fixait intensément le visage du roi nain, espérant il ne savait quoi. Mais il ne rencontra qu'un regard atone et un visage fermé, quasiment inexpressif.

Le roi était seul, si l'on exceptait le contingent habituel des gardes dans l'immense salle ; le nouveau maître de Dale en était légèrement contrarié. D'ordinaire, les deux princes, Fili et Kili, les neveux du roi, étaient également présents. Et ils étaient nettement plus réceptifs que leur oncle, même s'ils ne pouvaient parler à sa place.

Bard savait que Kili était absent d'Erebor ces jours-ci ; il aurait toutefois grandement apprécié que son frère aîné au moins soit présent.

Or, Fili était bien présent, même si Bard et jusqu'à Thorin lui-même l'ignoraient. Ce matin-là, prétextant un lendemain de fête particulièrement éprouvant, le jeune prince avait fait savoir à son oncle qu'il s'excusait de ne pouvoir assister aux audiences en sa compagnie. C'était devenu une véritable épreuve pour lui, d'autant qu'il ne pouvait se permettre, devant témoin, de faire la moindre réflexion à son oncle, voire même d'émettre un avis contraire au sien. En fait il n'était pas supposé parler du tout et ces derniers temps il devait souvent se tenir à quatre pour s'en empêcher !

Mais tandis qu'en ce jour Bard continuait à parlementer, Fili ne perdait pas un mot de ce qui se disait, dissimulé dans les hauteurs de la salle du trône, invisible dans une galerie étroite qui en faisait tout le tour, dissimulé derrière les arcs-boutants de pierre.

Fili, tout comme son frère et Balin, était terriblement inquiet pour Thorin. Et du même coup pour l'avenir d'Erebor. La pénible vérité était que les choses allaient mal. Très mal. Pire, elles se dégradaient de jour en jour. Jamais les relations entre les nains et leurs plus proches voisins, à savoir les elfes de la Forêt Noire et surtout les hommes de Dale et de Lacville, n'avaient été plus tendues et plus mauvaises.

Hélas, force était d'admettre que Thorin en était seul responsable : son orgueil paraissait hypertrophié depuis qu'il était roi, au contraire malheureusement de sa bonne volonté et du plus élémentaire bon sens. Ses proches ne le reconnaissaient plus. Certes, Thorin avait déjà eu une "alerte" de ce genre après la mort de Smaug. Le mal du dragon l'avait durant quelques temps rendu particulièrement difficile à vivre, oublieux de tout, capable même de renier sa parole et de piétiner son honneur... Mais il avait fini par vaincre ce qui empoisonnait son esprit et par redevenir lui-même. La bataille des cinq armées avait été gagnée en grande partie grâce à lui, qui avait pu défaire Azog.

Quand tout avait été fini, nains, elfes et hommes avaient unis leurs efforts pour donner une sépulture aux morts et soigner les blessés. Durant quelques jours l'entraide avait été totale, chacun semblait tourné vers l'avenir et déterminé à en faire un nouvel âge d'or, dans lequel toutes les querelles du passé seraient définitivement oubliées. De bonne grâce apparemment, Thorin avait prodigué son or aux rescapés d'Esgaroth, rendu à Thranduil les gemmes qu'il souhaitait si ardemment récupérer depuis si longtemps, puis il avait couvert Bilbon Sacquet de cadeaux si somptueux que le hobbit avait fini par demander grâce en riant : il s'estimait bien suffisamment rétribué par l'amitié retrouvée et par l'heureux dénouement de l'aventure. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas emporter tant de trésors dans son long voyage de retour, soyez sérieux, Thorin, comment voudriez-vous que je fasse ? Pour tout arranger, je devrais à chaque instant faire face à tous les voleurs et aigrefins que comptent ces terres ! Riant à son tour, le nouveau Roi sous la Montagne avait serré le semi homme dans ses bras et lui avait juré une amitié et une reconnaissance éternelles pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les siens.

Ces souvenirs étaient extrêmement amers pour Fili, hélas : car depuis, si l'on voulait vraiment mettre Thorin en fureur il suffisait de faire ne serait-ce qu'allusion au hobbit. Thorin paraissait avoir oublié ce qui était arrivé et jusqu'à ses propres paroles. Pire encore, il semblait depuis quelques temps déformer chaque geste, chaque mot, chaque intention et les interpréter toujours en mal. Aussi les autres nains étaient-ils devenus extrêmement avares de paroles, las de s'entendre accusés de maux imaginaires dès lors qu'ils ouvraient la bouche.

En fait, les choses avaient commencé à se gâter lorsque Bard, fidèle à sa parole, avait restitué l'Arkenstone. Fili se souvenait du regard de son oncle à ce moment-là. De cette... avidité dans ses yeux, de son mouvement presque compulsif pour prendre la gemme. Bard avait paru s'en rendre compte également mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Après tout, un marché est un marché.

 _L'avidité, la traîtrise et l'ingratitude des hommes ! Ils devaient tout aux nains mais ce n'était pas encore assez, apparemment. Non content de lui avoir extorqué, par le biais d'un odieux chantage, largement assez d'or pour reconstruire leurs taudis et acheter le quart de la Terre du Milieu, pour le moins, ils ne cessaient de venir se plaindre et réclamer sans cesse, encore, encore et encore... Il ne voulait, pour sa part, plus rien avoir à faire avec les hommes. Plus jamais. Et il aurait bien voulu qu'ils retournent tous à Esgaroth, ou ce qu'il en restait : avoir des humains à sa porte l'horripilait. Que peut-on attendre des humains, voleurs, menteurs, jamais satisfaits ? Leur présence à Dale et la présence au sein même d'Erebor de ce Bard, qu'il ne pouvait souffrir, étaient pour lui comme une épine envenimée enfoncée dans sa chair. Thorin éprouvait une méfiance sans borne envers cet humain, assortie d'un vif ressentiment : avec ses manières de faux jeton et ses sourires, il avait acquis à sa cause Fili et Kili. Ceux-ci ne cessaient de prendre sa défense et de parler en sa faveur et Thorin encore une fois en souffrait : ses neveux n'avaient-ils donc plus confiance en lui ? Lui préféraient-ils désormais cet aventurier sans scrupule ? Hélas, il semblait bien que oui. L'autre jour Fili avait perdu son sang-froid et avait eut l'audace de lui faire remarquer que sans Bard, Kili aurait pu mourir de sa blessure dans les rues de Lacville comme un miséreux, dans l'indifférence la plus générale. Ce n'était pas son oncle qui s'en était soucié, n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer le garçon, en l'abandonnant blessé dans une ville inconnue sans se demander un seul instant ce qu'il allait devenir. Selon Fili, Bard était un homme généreux qui méritait un minimum de considération. Thorin se souvenait encore de cette discussion avec la plus profonde amertume._

Dans les premiers jours qui avaient suivi la restitution de l'Arkenstone, si l'on exceptait le fait que Thorin paraissait perpétuellement d'humeur sombre, il ne s'était rien produit de particulier. Cependant, très vite il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : sa personnalité à nouveau semblait basculer du tout au tout. Plus de la même manière que la première fois, certes, mais c'était presque pire : Thorin paraissait ailleurs. Il semblait s'éloigner, ne plus voir ce qui était solide et tangible autour de lui et s'enfoncer dans un monde à part, depuis lequel visiblement la réalité lui apparaissait contrefaite et corrompue. Enfin, non content de faire du nombrilisme, il avait commencé à être affreusement désagréable avec tout le monde, sans la moindre raison apparente.

Balin avait beau argumenter et tenter de le raisonner, Thorin paraissait avoir pris en grippe l'univers entier. Parfois, ses neveux se sentaient gênés des termes qu'il employait pour qualifier les elfes ou même les hommes de Dale. Et s'ils protestaient, le diable était lâché ! A tel point que depuis quelques temps eux non plus ne lui adressaient quasiment plus la parole, évitant ainsi de se faire rembarrer sans douceur.

Car il aurait été faux de dire que les choses se passaient mieux à l'intérieur même d'Erebor. Un certain nombre de nains des Monts de Fer était resté, après la bataille. Dain avait laissé des soldats à son cousin, en faisant remarquer que même si les orcs ne se montreraient sans doute plus de longtemps dans le secteur, les trésors de la montagne continueraient à attirer les voleurs comme le miel attire les abeilles. Puis, après que le seigneur des Monts de Fer soit rentré chez lui, un groupe des siens était venu à son tour s'installer à Erebor. Ils étaient fiers de penser que la cité d'antan allait renaître, fiers de son histoire et de la grande victoire qui marquait ce renouveau. Gandalf de son côté avait promis qu'une fois qu'il aurait raccompagné Bilbon Sacquet sain et sauf jusque chez lui, il pousserait jusqu'aux Montagnes Bleues afin d'avertir les nains d'Ered Luin de l'heureuse conclusion de la quête et les informer qu'ils pouvaient envisager eux aussi de rentrer au bercail.

Si Fili et Kili notamment s'en étaient d'abord réjouis, parlant avec animation du temps que mettraient les premiers à arriver, ils n'étaient plus très enclins désormais à aborder ce sujet : pour dire vrai ils étaient plutôt mal à l'aise à l'idée que les leurs arrivent ici, dans le climat actuel. Car enfin, même si cela leur écorchait la langue de l'admettre, Thorin se montrait tellement exécrable envers tout un chacun que l'ambiance à Erebor était devenue détestable et que les incidents ne cessaient de se multiplier tandis que le mécontentement général augmentait.

D'ailleurs si Fili était là ce jour-là, invisible dans les hauteurs de la salle du trône, c'était non seulement pour échapper à la présence de son oncle, qui lui pesait désormais comme elle pesait à tout le monde, mais aussi parce que la veille il avait entendu des membres de ce qui avait été la Compagnie de Thorin parler de s'en aller et de quitter Erebor. Après avoir participé de première main à sa reconquête, après tout ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu ensemble, c'était un comble ! Fili ne leur en voulait d'ailleurs pas. Il les comprenait. Et lui-même se sentait acculé, cherchant une solution qui se dérobait à son esprit pourtant inventif. Il craignait qu'ils veuillent en parler à Thorin dès aujourd'hui et il avait peur de ce que son oncle pourrait dire dans ce cas.

Hélas, son entrevue avec Bard n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses. Thorin ne cachait pas l'animosité qu'il éprouvait envers cet homme. Pour l'heure, Bard essayait patiemment, poliment, de lui faire entendre qu'instaurer des barrières d'octroi et exiger un droit de passage des hommes qui voulaient contourner la montagne était tout de même exagéré. Surtout en cette période de reconstruction générale.

\- La montagne appartient à mon peuple ! répliqua Thorin d'un ton rogue. Soyez heureux que je vous tolère à ma porte !

\- _Votre_ porte ?! répliqua Bard, qui commençait à s'énerver. Dale a été érigé au pied de cette montagne longtemps avant votre propre naissance, Monseigneur ! Et en quoi cela peut-il vous gêner ? N'avons-nous pas toujours vécu en paix ? Nous devrions unir nos forces pour reconstruire nos cités respectives et nos vies, pas nous chercher querelle pour des sottises !

\- Je connais les hommes, maître Bard, et je sais qu'ils ne valent pas beaucoup mieux que les elfes. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, cette cité demeurerait en ruines et vous retourneriez d'où vous venez.

L'ancien contrebandier fit un effort méritoire pour conserver son calme mais répliqua assez sèchement :

\- Vous parlez bien sûr de la cité d'Esgaroth, détruite de fond en comble parce qu'une bande d'aventuriers nains a éveillé le dragon et dirigé sa colère sur ceux qui les avaient aidés !

Thorin se leva d'un bond de son trône :

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation ! lâcha-t-il, le regard soudain halluciné. Je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire, allez-vous en. Peu m'importe comment les vôtres vous appellent, personnellement je vous tiens pour un voleur et un maître chanteur, rien de plus !

Bard serra les poings. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce nain, certes écrasant de majesté dans ses atours royaux, sa lourde couronne d'or ceignant sa chevelure noire ruisselante de bijoux. Il évoqua avec tristesse celui qu'il avait vu après la bataille, avec ses vêtements déchirés, sa tignasse sale et embroussaillée poissée de sang, le front ouvert par une blessure glanée au combat mais dont le sourire chaleureux réchauffait ceux qui l'entouraient et qui prodiguait les ressources de sa forteresse aux survivants, allant jusqu'à les inviter à venir y trouver un abri le temps d'établir un camp de fortune dans les ruines de Dale, après avoir débarrassé les rues des gravats et des cadavres.

Comprenant qu'il était inutile de discuter, préférant ne pas relever l'insulte, Bard fit demi-tour, les poings toujours serrés, et se dirigea vers la sortie, ulcéré. L'avenir ne s'annonçait pas facile, avec un voisin pareil !

Là-haut, outré, Fili se mordait les poings pour se contenir : il n'aurait jamais cru éprouver cela, mais en cet instant il avait affreusement honte pour son oncle. Regardant Bard s'éloigner à grands pas, le prince héritier fut tenté de courir derrière lui pour lui présenter des excuses au nom d'Erebor et de son roi. Peut-être l'aurait-il fait si à sa gêne ne s'était mêlées non seulement la peur mais une profonde tristesse. Atterré, Fili secoua sa tête blonde, un froid mortel au cœur :

\- Oh, Thorin... murmura-t-il. Thorin, que t'arrive-t-il encore ?

\- Il lui arrive la même chose qu'à son grand-père, mon garçon, répondit une voix infiniment triste derrière lui.

Fili, qui se croyait seul, sursauta et se retourna d'un bond, portant machinalement sa main à sa ceinture dans l'épaisseur de laquelle il avait dissimulé un petit couteau très aiguisé. Dans l'enceinte d'Erebor il n'était généralement pas armé, disons pas vraiment, mais il se sentait nu s'il n'avait pas au moins une lame sur lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en dissimuler une ou deux dans ses vêtements. Puis il identifia la barbe blanche de Balin et suspendit son geste.

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix, afin de ne pas risquer d'être entendu par le roi qui se tenait en contrebas.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autre à faire, désormais ? soupira tristement le vieux nain. J'assiste à toutes les audiences mais sans me montrer. Et ce que je vois, mon garçon... ce que j'entends... me fait regretter qu'Erebor ne soit pas resté entre les griffes du dragon.

Fili se sentait le ventre noué et la gorge serrée. D'un geste vague, il désigna la salle et surtout celui qui, le regard fixe, un pli dur aux lèvres, s'était rassis sur son trône et regardait Bard s'éloigner avec une lueur de mauvais aloi au fond des yeux :

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru... Balin, que lui arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est plus le Thorin que je connais. J'ai même l'impression que c'est encore pire que la dernière fois !

\- Je sais. Il n'a plus rien de commun avec celui que nous suivions tous, pour lequel nous serions tous morts avec joie.

Fili fut vaguement tenté de protester mais il était trop honnête pour nier l'évidence. Soudain, une lueur de haine fit briller les yeux du vieux conseiller, son visage se durcit :

\- Tu veux savoir, Fili, tu veux savoir ce qu'il en est ? Je vais te le dire. C'est l'Arkenstone ! Ce joyau maudit ! Cela s'est passé de la même manière pour Thror. Je le sais, car j'étais là. Peu à peu il a changé, son cœur s'est endurci, desséché... plus rien n'existait pour lui que cette pierre infâme. Ses propres enfants et jusqu'à ses petits-enfants, qu'il adorait, ne comptaient plus. Puis il a sombré dans la démence. Et j'ai peur, Fili ! J'ai horriblement peur. Car je crois maintenant que Thorin suit le même chemin.

\- Non... ne put que balbutier le prince, horrifié. Thorin est plus fort que ça. Il a... il a déjà réussi une fois à vaincre le mal du dragon. Il peut le faire encore.

\- Ce n'est plus le mal du dragon, petit, répondit Balin. Ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Ce n'était que le tout début. J'avais espéré... j'ai cru aussi qu'il avait réussi à surmonter ce... ce fléau. Mais l'Arkenstone a tout remis en question. Ah, j'avais raison en disant à Bilbon qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne reparaisse jamais. Je sais pourquoi il l'a donnée aux hommes et je ne lui en veux pas, Fili, je sais qu'il espérait nous sauver tous, mais en toute franchise j'aurais préféré qu'il la jette au fond du lac !

Tandis que Fili, muet et immobile, regardait Balin, la mort dans l'âme, un bruit se fit entendre au-dessous d'eux et tous deux jetèrent un coup d'œil vers le bas. Fili sentit aussitôt son cœur se figer :

\- Oh non... murmura-t-il. Pas maintenant, pas maintenant ! Je vous en prie, pas aujourd'hui !

Bofur, Bifur et Bombur venaient de faire leur entrée dans la salle du trône et s'avançaient vers Thorin, immobile, presque avachi sur son trône. Thorin qui sans un mot les regardait avancer, fixant sur eux ce regard méfiant, hostile, qu'il avait depuis quelques temps. Mal à l'aise, les trois nains s'avancèrent jusqu'au pied du trône et s'inclinèrent gauchement.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis Bofur, le seul des trois capable de s'exprimer, toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge et commença :

\- Thorin... je veux dire... Monseigneur, nous avons... nous voulions vous informer que... voilà, nous avons décidé de... de partir.

Thorin, il fallait lui laisser cela, n'avait jamais spécifiquement demandé à ce que ses amis lui donnent son titre de roi. Mais il avait tellement changé ces derniers temps, il se ressemblait si peu à lui-même que les nains, spontanément, y compris les membres de la Compagnie, avaient presque tous opté pour un ton cérémonieux.

Un silence glacial, sépulcral suivit les paroles de Bofur. Fili cessa de respirer. Ayant quêté d'un regard le soutien de son frère et de son cousin, Bofur poursuivit, de plus en plus mal à son aise :

\- Nous voulons aller dans les Monts de Fer. Ce n'est pas excessivement loin et... voilà, nous avons pensé... y passer un peu de temps.

Ils avaient en réalité l'intention de s'y installer de manière définitive, certains que Dain ne leur fermerait pas la porte au nez, mais Bofur n'osait pas le préciser.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, aussi pesant que le premier. Puis, lentement, comme un fauve qui s'apprête à bondir, Thorin se redressa, doucement, très doucement, les bras toujours posés sur les accoudoirs de pierre de son trône, et se pencha lentement en avant, ses prunelles fixes, emplies de colère, ne déviant pas un seul instant du visage de Bofur, comme s'il avait voulu y percer un trou par la seule force de son regard.

\- _Partir_ ?! répéta-t-il lentement d'une voix que Fili ne reconnut pas, une voix dure aux intonations métalliques. Tu as bien dit : "partir" ?

\- Nous... nous appartenons à une famille de mineurs, tenta de se justifier Bofur. Et les Monts de Fer sont...

\- Ainsi, le coupa Thorin d'une voix doucereuse dans laquelle roulaient cependant de sombres menaces, ainsi les rats décident de s'en aller une fois la panse pleine...

Là-haut, Fili ferma les yeux. Il fut même fortement tenté de se boucher les oreilles.

\- Nous pensons simplement que maintenant... reprit laborieusement Bofur, au supplice.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous estimez qu'Erebor n'est pas digne de grands seigneurs tels que vous ? ironisa Thorin en lui coupant à nouveau la parole.

Les trois nains écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaits.

\- Bien sûr que non... que vas-tu... pardon : qu'allez-vous chercher là ? Nous voulons juste...

Mais il était dit que le malheureux ne parviendrait pas au bout d'une seule de ses phrases :

\- Ma compagnie était composée des meilleurs de tous, lâcha sèchement Thorin. Hormis vous trois, ajouta-t-il d'un ton suintant de mépris, hormis vous trois qui n'êtes venus que pour l'or. Dans l'espoir de remplir vos poches trouées de cul-terreux !

\- C'est faux ! protesta encore Bofur, indigné. Nous t'avons été loyaux, Thorin !

\- "Avons été" ?!

Un rictus tordit les lèvres du roi, toujours penché en avant comme un oiseau rapace guignant une proie :

\- Ce qui signifie que vous ne l'êtes plus ! Mais ça je le savais déjà. Que signifie cette hâte soudaine à gagner les Monts de Fer ? Que vous a-t-on fait miroiter ? Qui vous a achetés et à quel prix ?

\- Oh, Thorin ! gémit Fili dans la galerie aérienne. Je t'en prie !

Thorin ne pouvait l'entendre. L'aurait-il entendu d'ailleurs qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas écouté. Il abattit soudain ses poings sur les accoudoirs de son trône et tonna d'une voix qui éveilla mille échos dans la salle :

\- Des renégats, voilà ce que vous êtes ! De vulgaires mercenaires prêts à se vendre à qui en veut, comme des catins !

Bombur ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, même sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande, sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Bifur baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Quant à Bofur, il ouvrait et fermait spasmodiquement la bouche, pareil à un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas le cas de Thorin qui, se levant soudain, éclata en imprécations. Fili rougit de confusion en entendant les injures que son oncle déversait sur la tête des trois malheureux.

 _Ainsi, l'inconstance, la traîtrise étaient désormais partout et gangrenaient Erebor. Ses neveux n'étaient plus les seuls à se détourner de lui -un élan de douleur le traversa à ce souvenir- Oh, il se doutait de ce qu'ils venaient lui dire, ces trois rats aux yeux chafouins, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers lui. Il le voyait dans leur air sournois, leurs mines de conspirateurs, leur démarche furtive, pareils à des bêtes en maraude._

 _Assurément, lui-même se passerait bien de leur compagnie et même de leur présence ! Mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser partir, leurs intentions étaient par trop évidentes. Il semblait bien qu'il y ait complot entre ses propres murs. C'était un comble. Qui pouvait avoir acheté leurs services ? Dain ? Peut-être, mais pas sûr. D'ailleurs, ils parlaient des Monts de Fer, mais ça pouvait être un mensonge. Ils pouvaient avoir l'intention de se rendre n'importe où, auprès de n'importe qui. Dans quel but exactement ? S'emparer d'Erebor ? En piller les richesses ? Ou bien... ou bien mettre la main sur l'Arkenstone ?_

 _Un élan de rage traversa le cœur de Thorin._

 _Il devait le découvrir et surtout, ne pas laisser le mal se répandre. Pour cela..._

\- Je vous INTERDIS de mettre un seul pied hors de la montagne ! rugit le roi, les pupilles dangereusement dilatées. Peu importe à qui vous vous êtes vendus, je vous déconseille d'essayer de le joindre. Faites UN SEUL PAS au dehors, vous serez considérés comme traîtres à la couronne et exécutés comme tels. Et maintenant, HORS DE MA VUE !

Les trois nains battirent en retraite sans demander leur reste. Là-haut, Fili se tenait la tête à deux mains et Balin pleurait : ses larmes coulaient de ses yeux, dévalaient ses joues et allaient se perdre dans sa barbe sans qu'il songe même à les essuyer.

\- Il est perdu, chuchota-t-il dans un sanglot. Il s'est perdu lui-même, Fili. Cette fois il ne nous reviendra pas.

Le visage défait, le jeune nain le considéra un instant en silence puis, le prenant par le bras, l'entraîna vers un escalier dérobé, connu de très peu de gens, dissimulé dans l'épaisseur du mur, à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète.

\- Non, Balin, dit-il fermement. Je refuse de te croire. Je refuse de regarder Thorin déchoir de cette manière sans rien tenter. Tu es certain que c'est l'influence de l'Arkenstone ?

Le vieux nain hocha douloureusement la tête :

\- Oui. Et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire désormais, Fili. Hélas ! Il est pris au piège. Comme une mouche dans une toile d'araignée. L'Arkenstone va le détruire, Fili. Comme elle a détruit Thror avant lui.

Balin pleurait toujours. Le regard bleu qui le fixait se durcit :

\- Si c'est l'Arkenstone qui est responsable, dit-il, alors nous devons la détruire. Nous en débarrasser à tout jamais, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Balin donna l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup dans le ventre : il suffoquait. Puis il contempla son interlocuteur, la bouche ouverte, effaré.

\- Mon garçon, mon garçon ! dit-il. Oublie cela tout de suite ! Nous parlons du Joyau du Roi et Thorin y tient plus qu'à... qu'à...

Il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase mais Fili avait compris : plus qu'à n'importe quoi, plus même qu'à ses proches.

\- Tant pis, dit-il. Même si je dois en mourir, je vais le libérer de cet esclavage. Je vais détruire cette pierre maudite et rendre Thorin à lui-même.

\- Mon petit, réfléchis bien ! supplia Balin, qui se repentait amèrement d'avoir parlé. Tu es le prince héritier, tu es celui vers lequel notre peuple se tournera bientôt, comme autrefois nous nous sommes tournés vers Thorin...

Un masque de souffrance recouvrit les traits du vieux nain alors qu'il évoquait le Thorin de cette époque : brave, loyal, dévoué...

\- Justement, répondit tranquillement Fili. Je ne peux demander à personne de faire cela. Je m'en chargerai moi-même.

Balin aurait préféré voir sa langue tomber en poussière plutôt que d'avoir à prononcer les paroles suivantes, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement :

\- Il serait capable de te tuer, mon garçon, dit-il tristement. Il en est à ce point. Tu as vu la manière dont il vient de traiter des nains qui l'ont suivi par monts et par vaux à travers mille dangers, ont risqué leurs vies pour lui et lui ont toujours été fidèles ? Et leur seul crime est d'avoir émis le souhait d'aller vivre ailleurs. Je n'ose imaginer ce que Thorin ferait subir à celui qui essaierait de lui dérober l'Arkenstone. Même... même si c'est toi, Fili. Dans le meilleur des cas, il te bannira à tout jamais d'Erebor, mais... j'ai bien peur... qu'il soit capable de pire que cela ! Je t'en supplie, mon garçon ! Je t'en supplie ! Penses-y : tu es jeune et brave, tu mérites...

Fili eut un rire bref, un rire qui se voulait de défi, de dérision peut-être, mais qui sonnait faux :

\- Je mérite quoi ? De lui succéder ? Et puis quoi ? De perdre la raison, moi aussi ? Et qui sera le suivant dans ce cas ? Kili ? Ou mon fils, si j'en ai un ? Non, Balin. Il faut éradiquer le mal à la racine.

Il marqua une pause et ajouta, cette fois avec un petit sourire triste :

\- C'est de Thorin dont nous parlons. Je veux bien lui sacrifier ma vie. Et ce n'est pas trop cher payer pour qu'il redevienne lui-même : celui que nous aimions et admirions tous.

\- Fili... dit encore Balin en lui saisissant les bras, les mains tremblantes, tout en l'implorant du regard.

\- C'est un père, pour moi, murmura Fili. Et Erebor a besoin de lui. Nous avons tous besoin du roi que… qu'il _devrait_ être. Je connais mon devoir, Balin.

Sur ce, il se dégagea sans brutalité, tourna les talons afin de bien montrer qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision et s'éloigna.

\- Qu'ai-je fait !? gémit Balin en tombant à genoux sur le sol de pierre. Ô Mahal ! Qu'ai-je fait !

Hélas, il connaissait suffisamment bien ces fichues têtes de pierre de descendants de Durin pour savoir que plus rien ne pourrait faire changer le prince d'avis. Kili, peut-être ? Non, surtout pas ! Kili suivrait son frère aîné jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait, il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'en mêle, lui aussi ! Balin regarda ses mains, ses vieilles mains de guerrier, qui tremblaient dans la lumière grise de la galerie. Il lui sembla qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang. Le sang de l'héritier en titre du trône de Durin.

 **00OO00**

 **Vu qu'on m'a posé la question : pas de Kili dans cette fic ? Hum... allons, allons, regardez la liste des personnages, hi, hi.**


	4. Dissenssions

**Note** **: Je précise à tout hasard que si Tauriel est mentionnée dans ce chapitre, elle n'a cependant aucun rôle dans l'histoire.**

 **000000000OOOOOOOO000000000**

Bien que convaincu à l'avance de l'inanité de ses efforts, Balin n'avait pu se résoudre à ne pas faire une dernière tentative. Ayant rejoint Fili dans ses appartements et puisqu'il n'y avait pas moyen de lui retirer de la tête l'idée que l'Arkenstone devait disparaître, il avait longuement plaidé, supplié même, pour tenter de convaincre le prince de le laisser agir à sa place. Après tout, arguait-il, il était infiniment moins important et moins précieux que lui. Par ailleurs, sa vie était derrière lui. On ne pouvait en dire autant de Fili. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, ce dernier était inébranlable.

\- Thorin n'est pas seulement ton ami et mon oncle, Balin. C'est aussi notre roi. Et même si c'est avant tout pour lui que je veux agir, pour son propre bien, il n'en reste pas moins que ce que je projette, eh bien... quelle que soit la manière dont on veuille le voir, c'est tout de même de la trahison. Je ne peux ni demander ni encourager personne à trahir.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir réellement l'intention de te sacrifier ainsi, Fili ! Ça n'a aucun sens... ça ne rime à rien.

\- Je ne suis pas encore mort, Balin, répliqua le jeune nain avec insouciance. Si tout se passe bien, Thorin sera libéré de l'emprise de l'Arkenstone et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- On ne sauve pas les gens en dépit d'eux-mêmes, mon garçon. Oublions même les risques que tu vas prendre pour dérober ce joyau. Oublions que tu puisses échouer et te faire prendre. Admettons que tu réussisses. Nous n'avons aucune, tu m'entends, aucune certitude que Thorin reprendra ses esprits pour autant. Ce n'est qu'un souhait, un espoir... un rêve !

\- J'en suis conscient, répondit gravement Fili. Mais je l'espère cependant. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, au moins cette gemme maudite ne pourra-t-elle plus nuire à personne.

Il marqua une courte pause et ajouta :

\- C'est la seule chose que nous puissions tenter, Balin. Et je refuse de rester les bras croisés à regarder cette chose le détruire. Tu as dit toi-même que cette fois il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seul.

\- Oh, oublie donc ce que j'ai dit ! explosa Balin.

Fili eut un sourire malicieux :

\- Trop tard ! fit-il.

\- Thror n'a pas recouvré sa raison après que Smaug ait dérobé l'Arkenstone...

Fili fronça les sourcils et demeura un instant immobile.

\- Mais Thror avait eu cette pierre en sa possession pendant très longtemps, observa-t-il enfin.

\- Et admettons encore que Thorin redevienne lui-même. Rien ne dit pour autant qu'il te pardonnera, Fili. Tu sais ce que représente ce joyau. C'est non seulement l'héritage de tout notre peuple mais aussi le symbole de la royauté de Thorin.

\- Oui... sur les sept familles de nains. Je le sais. Eh bien tant pis, nous nous passerons des sept familles. Rien ne changera le fait que Thorin est le petit-fils de Thror et le fils aîné de Thrain. Le trône d'Erebor, du moins, lui revient et lui est acquis.

Il fit une pause et ajouta :

\- A condition qu'il soit assez sain d'esprit pour ça, du moins. Parce qu'en l'état actuel des choses, je doute qu'il puisse le conserver longtemps.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens dans tout cela ?

Fili haussa les épaules :

\- Ça on verra plus tard.

\- Et Kili ? hasarda le vieux conseiller, espérant que la pensée de son frère cadet fléchirait le prince. Comment réagira-t-il si... si ça tourne mal ?

Mais le visage de Fili se durcit :

\- Kili ne rentrera pas avant plusieurs jours. Tout doit être terminé d'ici là. Il n'y sera pas mêlé, ni de près, ni de loin.

Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître la contrariété qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver chaque fois que ce sujet était abordé :

\- Tu sais ce que je pense de sa liaison avec cette elfe. Mais je suis forcé d'avouer que pour une fois ça m'arrange bien. Pourvu qu'elle le retienne au loin jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.

C'était un point de vue, songea lugubrement Balin. Kili était un autre de ses soucis, mais infiniment moindre que ceux que constituaient Thorin jusque-là et Fili à présent. Balin lui non plus n'appréciait pas du tout que le cadet des deux princes se soit entiché d'une elfe ! Même si cette dernière avait combattu avec une grande bravoure lors de la bataille des cinq armées et qu'elle avait grandement contribué à sauver Thorin et ses neveux à Ravenhill, assistée en cela par le prince Légolas, le fils de Thranduil.

Thranduil ! Balin lui en voulait un peu du rôle qu'il avait joué à son insu dans cette histoire. En effet, pour des raisons que le vieux nain ignorait et dont il se moquait d'ailleurs éperdument, le roi des elfes avait banni Tauriel de la Forêt Noire. Après la bataille, la jeune femme avait trouvé refuge à Dale : Bard, lui, n'oubliait pas qu'il lui devait la vie de ses enfants. Et elle se trouvait ainsi bien trop près de Kili au goût de son frère, de Balin et de ceux des nains qui étaient au courant. Las de l'atmosphère pesante d'Erebor, Kili était présentement parti chasser quelques jours avec son amie, loin du monde. Rien qu'eux deux. Naturellement, Thorin n'était pas au courant. Il croyait que son neveu était parti seul. Et Balin tremblait en pensant à ce qui arriverait si le roi apprenait la vérité à ce sujet. En même temps, si Thorin était un peu moins désagréable, Kili serait peut-être moins tenté de faire des escapades. Et si Thorin avait été dans un état d'esprit normal, il aurait peut-être pu régler cette histoire avec l'intéressé, sans que cela dégénère. C'était vraiment un cercle vicieux.

Cependant, Fili sourit à son vieux mentor et ajouta :

\- Si ça finit mal pour moi tu lui expliqueras, Balin. A Kili. Tu lui diras pourquoi je l'ai fait. Il comprendra.

\- Merci du cadeau, murmura Balin si bas que Fili, occupé à fouiller dans un coffre, ne l'entendit pas.

OOO00OOO

Lorsque Fili avait arrêté une décision, il s'y tenait avec une froide détermination et une non moins froide logique.

Enfin débarrassé de Balin proprement anéanti, il réfléchit posément. Il lui fallait un plan. Un plan très étudié. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard car il n'aurait droit qu'à une seule chance, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer ou tout serait irrémédiablement perdu, à commencer par Thorin. Fili voulait bien envisager de se sacrifier si cela s'avérait nécessaire, mais de préférence pas pour rien. Aussi était-il bien déterminé à mettre toutes les chances de son côté et à ne pas se lancer comme un écervelé qui ne sait pas où il met les pieds.

Le plus ardu serait de s'emparer de l'Arkenstone, car Thorin ne s'en séparait jamais. Ensuite, il lui faudrait quitter Erebor avant que l'alarme soit donnée. Enfin, il devait impérativement décider dès à présent de ce qu'il ferait s'il parvenait à surmonter toutes ces difficultés. Détruire la gemme, c'était vite dit. Comment ? Cette pierre avait la dureté du diamant. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Balin : " j'aurais encore préféré qu'il la jette au fond du lac ".

L'idée était bonne. Le grand lac n'était pas très éloigné d'Erebor. Fili estimait avoir une chance d'y parvenir. Il faudrait s'éloigner des rives à la rame et jeter la pierre en eau profonde. Non. Pas assez sûr. Les courants aquatiques sont parfois taquins. Il faudrait la jeter oui, mais enfermée dans un sac lourdement lesté de pierres. Ainsi elle coulerait bas et irait s'enliser à tout jamais dans la vase du fond. Elle ne reparaîtrait plus et personne n'irait jamais la retrouver là.

Restait à trouver un moyen de s'en emparer et de prendre le large. La nuit ? Non. Fili savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à pénétrer dans les appartements de son oncle sans l'éveiller. Thorin avait les réflexes d'un combattant, il ne se laissait jamais surprendre et s'éveillait au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement. Impossible.

Le jeune nain retourna le problème sous tous les angles mais la solution se dérobait toujours à lui. Comment s'emparer du joyau ? Faute de trouver une idée, Fili se résolut à surveiller son oncle de très près désormais, dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait profiter d'un moment d'inattention de sa part. Quelques instants lui suffiraient, si seulement se présentait une opportunité. Espionner Thorin de cette manière déplaisait à Fili, il avait vraiment l'impression de conspirer contre lui, à présent (ce qui hélas était de toute façon la vérité), mais il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Par ailleurs, il devait déployer des ruses sans cesse renouvelées pour ne pas donner l'éveil, car Thorin devenait quasiment paranoïaque ces temps-ci, il voyait le mal partout, et Fili ne pouvait se permettre de lui donner l'éveil ou de le laisser concevoir le moindre soupçon. Il passa deux jours et deux nuits très pénibles, sans presque s'accorder de repos. Il se rendit compte à cette occasion que Thorin ne dormait quasiment plus, lui non plus. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit aussi irascible ! Il obtint ce renseignement d'un jeune garde, qui avait passé deux nuits en sentinelle devant la porte des appartements royaux. Fili lia conversation avec lui, se montra amical et le fit bavarder. Sans malice, le garçon lui apprit que durant ses deux nuits de veille il avait entendu le roi marcher et marcher sans fin, de long en large, des heures et des heures durant.

Voir Thorin devenait difficile. Il prenait ses repas seul, dans ses appartements, en sortait parfois mais paraissait fuir toute compagnie. L'aborder était s'exposer à des rebuffades parfois sévères. Fili se désespérait. Il devait trouver une solution, impérativement ! D'autant plus que le temps lui était compté. Il finit, non sans une grande répugnance, à concevoir l'éventualité de demander un somnifère à Oïn et à s'efforcer de le verser dans le vin de son oncle. Oui, mais ce dernier ne se rendrait-il pas compte, au goût, du piège qui lui était tendu ? De toute façon, ce moyen ne devait être utilisé qu'en tout dernier recours, l'idée seule faisant tout simplement horreur à l'apprenti conspirateur. Aussi ce dernier décida-t-il de se donner encore quelques heures avant de se résoudre à une telle extrémité.

Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'en repentir et à se maudire d'avoir tardé, car Kili rentra ce même jour à Erebor alors que son frère pensait avoir encore un peu de temps devant lui. Empêcher son cadet de se rendre compte de quelque chose n'allait pas être facile. Aussi exubérant que de coutume, Kili se précipita à sa recherche dès qu'il fut rentré, le serra dans ses bras et lui demanda pêle-mêle de ses nouvelles et des nouvelles d'Erebor, des amis, de son oncle, tout ça dans un flot de paroles entrecoupé parfois d'un éclat de rire.

\- Euh, rien de nouveau, parvint à dire Fili avec un sourire crispé. Et toi ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?

\- Oui, oui. Beaucoup. Mais tout de même, tu m'as manqué.

Nouvel éclat de rire.

\- Tu... vous avez fait bonne chasse ?

Kili haussa les épaules :

\- Oui, enfin... on a chassé pour rire, en fait. Disons que j'ai chassé un peu. Mais les elfes ne mangent pas de viande, donc pas de gibier, alors...

Il fit un geste vague de la main pour finir sa phrase.

\- Et ton amie va bien ?

Kili fronça soudain les sourcils :

\- Oui, répondit-il d'un ton soudain tout différent. Elle va bien. Elle se plaît à Dale, elle a beaucoup de travail mais ça lui convient. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Mais... pour le savoir. Je ne m'intéresse pas à elle comme toi, mais… enfin... après tout, sans elle tu serais mort, il est bien normal que je demande de ses nouvelles.

Même à ses propres oreilles, Fili trouva que sa voix sonnait faux. Sourcils toujours froncés, Kili le dévisageait sans mot dire, toute trace de sourire ou de gaieté ayant disparu de son visage. Dans un effort désespéré, Fili asséna une claque faussement joviale sur l'épaule de son jeune frère et se fit violence pour demander :

\- Et alors... vous en êtes où, tous les deux ?

Il se força à sourire, cligna de l'œil et ajouta :

\- Je ne te demande pas de détails, rassure-toi. Je... je veux dire... où est-ce vous en êtes tous les deux, quoi... vous avez des projets d'avenir ou bien c'est... juste comme ça... ?

En réalité, Kili et Tauriel avaient énormément parlé de tout cela durant ces quelques jours passés ensemble. Avec la manière dont les choses se passaient à Erebor, Kili ne pouvait envisager de parler de Tauriel à Thorin. Aussi envisageait-il d'aller s'installer à Dale, avec elle. Ils seraient tout près d'Erebor, son frère et ses amis pourraient venir les voir autant qu'ils le voudraient et vice versa. L'elfe lui avait conseillé de patienter. Si son oncle était si... perturbé et si colère en ce moment, il valait mieux ne rien faire qui puisse aggraver les choses. Les autres nains eux aussi verraient certainement cela d'un mauvais œil, l'avait-elle averti. Mieux valait avancer avec circonspection et ménager les différentes susceptibilités. Kili avait fini par en convenir. Il pensait surtout à Fili. Il savait que son frère n'approuvait pas du tout son inclination pour la jeune femme. Et s'il était rentré à Erebor en ayant encore sur les lèvres le goût de leur baiser d'adieu, il savait parfaitement que Fili ne voulait rien savoir de ses amours. Alors pourquoi faisait-il tout à coup semblant de s'y intéresser ? D'ailleurs, toute l'attitude de Fili était étrange, même son sourire paraissait artificiel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Fili ? demanda-t-il.

Fili s'efforça de se composer une mine insouciante et répondit :

\- Mais rien du tout... je voulais juste savoir ce que...

\- Arrête ! coupa Kili. Tu n'as aucune envie de savoir _ça_ et je le sais. Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles ? Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me cacher ?

\- Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, mon frère ? Je ne te cache rien. Entre nous il n'y a jamais eu de secret, tu le sais bien.

\- On dirait qu'il y en a un, maintenant.

\- Tu te fais des idées.

\- C'est ça, prends-moi pour un idiot. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Fili se détourna, gêné.

\- Il n'y a rien, Kili. Rien qui vaille la peine d'en parler. Enfin...

Espérant donner le change, il raconta en deux mots ce qui était arrivé avec Bofur, Bifur et Bombur mais Kili l'écouta à peine. Il le regarda encore un moment sans mot dire puis, le visage fermé, se détourna et s'éloigna. Demeuré seul, Fili s'affaissa sur lui-même et passa une main tremblante sur son front. Son frère et lui partageaient tout depuis toujours, leurs peines et leurs joies, leurs rêves et leurs projets, leurs victoires et leurs défaites, tout. Lui mentir et le tenir à l'écart de ses plans causait au prince héritier une peine affreuse. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pour le propre bien de son cadet. Kili ne devait rien savoir. Rien. Si tout se terminait bien, il serait temps de rattraper les choses et de lui raconter. Il bouderait sans doute un peu, reprocherait à son frère aîné de ne pas avoir été franc avec lui tout de suite, mais ça lui passerait. Et si les choses finissaient mal... alors raison de plus pour le tenir très soigneusement à l'écart de cette sordide histoire.

OOO000OO

Inquiet et même peiné par l'attitude de son frère, Kili après l'avoir quitté se rendit auprès de Thorin afin de l'informer de son retour et le saluer. Il ne tarda pas à s'en repentir.

\- Te revoilà ? lui lança le roi d'un ton revêche. Où étais-tu ?

\- J'étais parti chasser, tu le sais bien, répondit Kili, le cœur serré par l'attitude presque hostile de son oncle et le regard froid qui l'avait accueilli.

\- Chasser, voyez-vous ça ! ricana Thorin. Erebor se relève à peine, tout le monde ici travaille dur mais toi, tu perds ton temps à aller chasser. Il ne faudrait surtout pas participer, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Kili avait toujours été insouciant et égoïste. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour l'élever correctement mais il fallait croire que ses défauts étaient trop profondément enracinés en lui pour pouvoir en être extirpés. Sans compter l'influence de Dis, qui lui avait toujours passé tous ses caprices, avant même que Fili se sente obligé de le surprotéger en permanence, lui trouvant toujours toutes sortes d'excuses. De telle sorte que Kili n'avait jamais, ou trop rarement, été confronté aux conséquences de ses actes._

\- Thorin...

\- Tais-toi ! Tu as toujours été un enfant gâté. Ta mère a reporté sur toi le surplus de tendresse qu'elle avait à dépenser après la mort de ton père. Le résultat c'est qu'il ne te viendrait jamais à l'esprit de faire quoi que ce soit dans un but commun, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es égocentrique et lamentablement individuel !

\- C'est assez injuste, ce que tu dis ! protesta Kili, blessé tant par cet accueil réfrigérant que par ces accusations. Je ne crois pas mériter ces reproches. Je n'ai rien fait de mal en allant chasser quelques jours. Et s'il y avait un problème, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit quand je t'ai averti que je partais ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens maintenant me dire que j'aurais pu me rendre utile ici !

\- Et je te dirais la vérité à propos de Tauriel, pensa derechef le jeune prince, car il ne pouvait se défendre d'une pointe de culpabilité à ce sujet, si j'avais seulement l'impression que tu t'intéresses encore un tant soit peu à moi.

 _Et de plus, il était effronté. Pour ne pas dire suffisant. Incapable de sortir de sa petite sphère personnelle. Quelle tristesse de se rendre compte, après tant d'année, que l'on a échoué dans la tâche que l'on s'était fixée et de voir tous ses espoirs flétris._

Kili attendit en vain un élan quelconque, un mot, un sourire, voire seulement un regard. Il avait espéré autre chose. Le fait est que si son oncle s'était montré un peu plus chaleureux, comme autrefois, s'il lui avait demandé s'il avait fait bonne chasse, comment il trouvait les terres de l'est, etc, dans le climat de complicité et de confiance qu'ils avaient partagés durant des années, le garçon aurait avoué :

\- En réalité, Thorin, je n'étais pas seul…

Oh bien sûr, il savait que son oncle n'approuverait pas, pas plus que Fili, mais à cela le garçon était préparé. En revanche, il ne supporterait pas d'entendre insulter Tauriel et il n'avait aucune envie de s'entendre lui-même traiter de tous les noms et accuser de tous les maux.

De toute façon ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui car Thorin se détournait déjà :

\- Tu me fatigues, dit-il d'un ton sec. Contrairement à toi, moi j'ai du travail. Laisse-moi.

Outré, Kili tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Décidément, pensait-il, son retour n'avait rien de joyeux. Fili lui cachait quelque chose et Thorin n'avait jamais été si désagréable. Tauriel avait raison en disant qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire et ne rien faire pour le moment. Mais tout de même, une telle attitude de la part de ses plus proches parents venait de jeter un grand froid sur le cœur du jeune nain.

 _Personne ne semblait décidément comprendre les soucis qui étaient les siens. Pas même ses neveux. Les beaux héritiers qu'il avait là, vraiment ! L'aîné n'avait pas assisté aux audiences de l'autre jour sous prétexte qu'il était souffrant d'avoir trop festoyé la veille. Et à présent le cadet, qui s'en allait purement et simplement pour aller vagabonder on ne savait où et perdre son temps. Et qui revenait l'air de rien, semblant s'attendre à ce qu'on le félicite ! S'était-il seulement enquis de savoir si son absence n'avait pas été préjudiciable, s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important ? Se souciait-il de la charge écrasante qui pesait désormais sur les épaules de son oncle ? Non. Pour lui, tout paraissait aller de soi. Mais personne ne réalisait donc..._

Thorin s'arrêta net dans son va et vient et porta une main à son plexus solaire. Il lui semblait qu'un poing invisible le comprimait douloureusement.

 _Autrefois tout avait été facile... ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait été totalement aveugle ? Qui s'était imaginé des choses ? Pourtant, il se souvenait qu'auparavant Fili et Kili lui faisaient des confidences et savaient tenir leur rang, assurant sans rechigner les tâches qui leur incombaient en tant que descendants de Durin. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi étaient-ils devenus si distants et si renfermés ? Si oublieux de leurs devoirs ? La splendeur d'Erebor leur avait-elle tourné la tête ? Confusément, Thorin en arrivait parfois à souhaiter un retour en arrière. Un temps où il ne sentait pas son âme accablée par un tel poids._

Le roi nain s'immobilisa à nouveau. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il évoqua des images du passé. Ce fut difficile. De plus en plus, le passé s'estompait de son esprit. Mais il crut soudain entendre des rires d'enfants. Dans une sorte de rêve, un peu flou, un peu brumeux suscité par sa mémoire défaillante, il revit deux têtes, l'une blonde, l'autre brune, émerger de derrière un lit. Deux sourires, des yeux qui pétillaient...

\- Tu nous as pas vus ! Tu nous as pas trouvés !

Thorin sourit. Et c'était un vrai sourire. Il revit aussi Kili bien plus âgé, la première fois que sa flèche avait touché sa cible. Et Fili faisant tournoyer ses épées double, une technique particulièrement difficile mais qui lui convenait, lui qui de naissance était ambidextre, et parvenant pour la toute première fois à désarmer Dwalin qui avait grogné son approbation, sincèrement fier de son élève. Pour faire plaisir aux garçons, ils avaient organisé une joute amicale, deux contre deux, Thorin et Dwalin contre Fili et Kili. Les deux jeunes princes s'étaient donnés à fond, ils étaient tellement...

Le regard du Roi sous la Montagne tomba sur l'Arkenstone. Le souvenir s'estompa, comme recouvert d'un voile sombre. Le sourire se fana.

 _Tout cela c'était du passé. Aujourd'hui hélas, il était seul. Tellement seul. Ses amis ? Il n'avait plus d'amis. Il le voyait dans leurs yeux, qui le regardaient comme s'il était un étranger. Dans leur attitude distante. Et pire encore : trois d'entre eux n'avaient-ils pas décidé de quitter Erebor pour des raisons éminemment douteuses ? Dire qu'à une époque pas si lointaine, il leur aurait confié sa propre vie les yeux fermés. Il s'en garderait bien à présent. Tel était sans doute le fardeau de la royauté. Mais tout de même, c'était dur. Quant à Fili et Kili, oh, ça c'était le pire. Ils ne semblaient plus penser à rien qu'à jouir de leur temps. Ils semblaient se dire que la quête étant terminée ils pouvaient désormais mener une vie oisive. Thorin avait tant espéré qu'ils l'appuieraient, comprenant que c'était leur rôle, qu'ils s'intéresseraient aux affaires de leur royaume reconquis et assumeraient de bonne grâce leurs nouvelles responsabilités d'héritiers et de princes d'Erebor. En fait il avait fait plus que l'espérer, il en avait été persuadé, cela lui semblait si évident, si naturel…. Les liens qu'il entretenait avec les deux garçons avaient toujours été très étroits, aussi n'avait-il jamais imaginé qu'ils pourraient un jour, tous les deux,_ _le désavouer_ _de cette manière et jeter aux orties tout ce que Balin et lui-même leur avaient enseigné, notamment des obligations d'un prince issu de la lignée de Durin. Non, jamais il ne les aurait crus aussi_ _ingrats_ _. Il fallait bien l'avouer, la désillusion était amère, sinon cruelle._

Thorin ferma les yeux. La douleur s'accentuait.

 **OOO000OOO**

 **Eh, eh... vous êtes encore là ? Respirez bien : les ennuis ne font que commencer, avant que la machine s'emballe...**


	5. Transfuge

**Mili** **: Ton commentaire enthousiaste m'a fait très plaisir. Dans ce 3** **ème** **chapitre, comme tu vas voir, la position de Kili évolue mais surtout, Fili commence à prendre de très gros risques. En fait, ses actes prennent dès à présent une toute autre dimension.**

 **Aux lecteurs de décider s'ils lui donnent tort ou raison.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **OOO000OOO**

Le retour impromptu de Kili compliquait bien les choses pour Fili. Il était toujours résolu à laisser son frère en dehors de ce qu'il préparait, mais surveiller Thorin tout en évitant Kili était autant dire un exercice de haute voltige ! D'autant plus que Kili, qui savait que son frère lui cachait quelque chose, le surveillait lui aussi, plus ou moins discrètement. Le prince héritier se résigna donc à passer à l'action sans attendre et à employer le moyen du soporifique... Mahal, que cette idée lui était odieuse ! Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre, il lui fallait désormais agir sans tarder.

Il comprit à l'expression d'Oïn que ce dernier n'était nullement convaincu par ses explications :

\- Je n'arrive plus à dormir, depuis quelques temps, lui avait-il dit. Je me fais du souci pour Thorin.

S'il était exact qu'il se faisait beaucoup de souci, il n'en avait cependant pas encore perdu le sommeil et n'avait donc pas les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui est sujet aux insomnies. Le vieux guérisseur consentit cependant à lui remettre un mélange d'herbes soigneusement broyées, mais son air sceptique, sinon soupçonneux, n'échappa pas à Fili.

\- Tant pis, songea-t-il. De toute façon, dès que Thorin s'éveillera et se rendra compte de ce qui est arrivé, tout le monde saura.

Il regagna sa chambre et prépara rapidement quelques affaires. Il avait décidé d'agir le jour même. Restait à glisser le somnifère dans la nourriture ou le verre de son oncle et à espérer que celui-ci ne se rendrait compte de rien. Fili formait des vœux ardents pour que l'odeur ou le goût de la drogue ne soit pas trop évident et envisageait de la répartir dans les différents aliments et la boisson du roi pour que sa présence soit aussi imperceptible que possible. Au même instant, on frappa à la porte.

\- Oui ? fit-il machinalement.

Kili entra. Il ne dit rien, regarda autour de lui et son regard tomba aussitôt sur le petit sachet d'herbes déposé sur un meuble. Fili comprit aussitôt que cette visite n'était pas un hasard et regretta -trop tard- de n'avoir pas dissimulé ledit sachet.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demanda seulement Kili en désignant l'objet.

Fili se redressa et vint se planter devant son frère, navré d'avoir à en arriver là mais plus résolu que jamais :

\- Je n'ai pas à le faire, répondit-il avec calme. Mes affaires ne te concernent pas, Kili.

Il ferma son cœur, sachant que ses prochaines paroles allaient blesser son cadet mais ressentant la douloureuse certitude que c'était nécessaire. Puis il acheva en articulant nettement :

\- Je ne me mêle pas de tes amours insensées avec une Oreille-Pointue ni de ce que tu fais avec elle quand vous passez plusieurs jours au loin sans chasser-parce-qu'elle-ne-mange-pas-de gibier... Alors ne te mêle pas de ma vie, toi non plus.

Kili accusa nettement le coup. Son regard s'assombrit, il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement mais, brusquement, il parut changer d'avis.

\- Est-ce que tu essaies de me provoquer, mon frère ? demanda-t-il avec un calme étonnant chez lui.

Avant que Fili ait pu répondre, le cadet désigna le sachet d'herbes et ajouta :

\- Je t'ai entendu parler à Oïn. Et je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas un mot de vrai dans tout ce que tu lui as raconté. Tu lui as demandé un somnifère, pourquoi ? Tu espionnes notre oncle, pourquoi ?

Fili ne put cacher sa surprise : il s'était rendu compte que Kili le surveillait mais il pensait l'avoir déjoué, en tous cas il n'aurait pas cru qu'il se rendrait compte, et si vite, de ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Cependant, le prince héritier se reprit rapidement et répéta :

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, Kili.

Kili se croisa les bras sur la poitrine avec cet air obstiné qu'il avait depuis l'enfance quand il se fourrait quelque chose en tête :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame, Fili, mais contrairement à ce que tu dis, je me sens concerné. Et je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant que tu m'aies enfin dit ce que tu cherches tellement à me cacher depuis mon retour.

Que faire ? Fili ne pouvait pas cogner sur son frère ou appeler du renfort et exiger qu'on le jette hors de sa chambre ! Cela n'entamerait de toute façon pas la résolution du jeune nain de découvrir ce qui se tramait. En revanche cela lui causerait une peine immense et Fili, qui estimait l'avoir déjà suffisamment égratigné comme ça, ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il tenta un autre biais, espérant qu'en prenant son cadet par les sentiments il obtiendrait de meilleurs résultats :

\- Kili, as-tu confiance en moi ?

Le regard sombre de Kili chercha le sien et y plongea, inquiet, presque fragile soudain. Au bout d'une seconde, il répondit :

\- Tu sais bien que oui.

\- Alors je t'en prie, ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. C'est vrai, je... "j'espionne" Thorin (le seul mot "d'espionner" lui donnait envie de cracher de dégoût), c'est vrai, je te cache certaines choses. Mais j'ai des raisons pour ça, petit frère. Si tu me fais confiance, alors ne t'en mêle pas.

Il ajouta, et c'était la pure vérité :

\- Je voudrais te parler mais je ne peux pas. Je te jure que je te dirai tout d'ici quelques jours.

\- Si je suis encore en vie, précisa-t-il mentalement. Mais dans le cas contraire, Balin s'en chargera.

Kili continua à le regarder un instant, au fond des yeux, et Fili crut qu'il avait gagné, que son frère allait se détendre et acquiescer. Cependant, le plus jeune des garçons hocha lentement la tête et son expression se fit plus résolue que jamais :

\- Non, dit-il. Non, Fili. Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave et je refuse de faire semblant de ne rien voir.

Le regard clair de Fili se durcit. Durant un instant, les deux frères se toisèrent sans la moindre aménité, l'un comme l'autre, se mesurant des yeux. Fili céda le premier. Il céda parce qu'il connaissait l'obstination de son jeune frère. Si Kili décidait de ne plus le quitter une seule seconde jusqu'à tant qu'il sache ce qui se passait, il le ferait. C'était déjà assez dur d'essayer de berner Thorin, il ne pouvait pas se battre sur deux fronts, contre deux des trois personnes (la troisième étant Dis) qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-il, résigné. Je vais te le dire, Kili. Mais avant cela, je veux ta promesse que tu ne t'en mêleras pas. Quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que tu en penses.

Kili réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête :

\- Non, répondit-il. Je ne promettrai rien sans savoir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Tu es dur, petit frère, observa douloureusement Fili. C'est déjà tellement difficile ! Et tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses, tout au contraire.

\- Allez, raconte. Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux après.

L'aîné eut un sourire amer. Parole, il ne reconnaissait plus son Kili... jusqu'à ce jour, c'était lui qui venait toujours aux nouvelles lorsqu'il voyait son cadet inquiet, chagriné ou renfermé sur lui-même. C'était lui qui disait toujours : "Allez, raconte". Quand donc leurs rôles respectifs s'étaient-ils ainsi inversés ?

N'ayant plus le choix, il résuma en quelques mots la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Balin et exposa ensuite ses intentions ; bien que tout soit en train de tourner de la pire des manières, il savait au moins que Kili n'irait pas le dénoncer.

A mesure qu'il parlait, il vit cependant avec inquiétude une expression d'intense incrédulité d'abord, puis d'effroi, enfin un air catastrophé se peindre sur le visage de son jeune frère, qui finit par exprimer tous ces sentiments à la fois.

\- Tu as perdu l'esprit ?! balbutia Kili, horrifié.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui perds l'esprit, c'est lui. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Fili, tu réalises ce que... je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses réellement penser à ça ! C'est... c'est de la...

Un éclair de douleur traversa son visage. Il ne parvenait pas à prononcer le mot.

\- ... trahison, dit Fili à sa place. Je sais. C'est pourquoi je dois le faire moi, et le faire seul. Mais Kili, c'est pour le bien de Thorin !

\- L'Arkenstone est l'héritage de notre peuple, de notre lignée, ce qui nous unit tous ! Elle est sacrée, Fili. Sacrée !

\- Dis-moi, Kili, dit Fili avec douceur, dis-moi en toute sincérité : préfères-tu conserver ce joyau ou perdre Thorin ? Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit. Je pense que c'est lui ou elle. Peux-tu vraiment penser que dans le cas contraire je me résoudrais à faire cela ?

Kili parut à demi convaincu, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de secouer vigoureusement la tête :

\- Si tu essaies de prendre l'Arkenstone, Thorin te pendra par les pieds aux remparts d'Erebor et t'y laissera jusqu'à ce que les corbeaux aient entièrement nettoyé ta carcasse !

Fili grimaça :

\- Tu es très encourageant, mon frère.

Il poussa un petit soupir et ajouta, sarcastique :

\- Tu me rendras bien un dernier service ? Quand je serai pendu aux remparts, tu couperas la corde. Tout bien considéré, je préfère me fracasser le crâne au pied de la muraille que servir de pâture aux corbeaux.

\- Très drôle ! répliqua sèchement Kili. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Je n'aurais jamais cru m'opposer un jour à toi, mais non ! Je ne te permettrai pas de faire ça.

\- Tu vas aller tout raconter à Thorin ? ironisa Fili.

\- Tu sais bien que non. Il te tuerait ! Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire, c'est tout.

Fili avait l'impression de porter le poids de la Montagne Solitaire sur ses épaules. Et voilà... à présent, il allait devoir déjouer à la fois Thorin ET Kili pour parvenir à ses fins... exactement ce qu'il avait espéré éviter. En cet instant, Fili avait l'impression d'avoir perdu trente centimètres de sa taille tant il se sentait écrasé par la fatalité et les difficultés croissantes qui se dressaient devant lui.

OO00OO

Le lendemain de cette pénible scène -Fili avait bien été forcé de reporter l'heure d'agir, avec Kili qui le surveillait de près et jurait qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire- le prince héritier tenta d'aborder avec son oncle le sujet épineux des droits de passage que Thorin s'était mis en tête de réclamer aux hommes de Dale.

Tous les nains portent en eux l'avidité. Tous aiment l'or et les joyaux. Fili ne faisait pas exception à la règle mais cette passion, chez lui, demeurait maîtrisée.

\- Outre les tonnes d'or que nos aïeux ont déjà extraites, dit-il, les filons de la montagne sont loin d'être épuisés. Lorsque Dale sera reconstruite, ses habitants vont recommencer à commercer et nous profiterons de ce commerce, comme nos pères autrefois. Notre richesse est assurée pour les générations à venir, Thorin. Pourquoi se mettre ainsi en mauvais termes avec nos voisins immédiats pour quelques pièces de plus ? Après tout, nous avons tous combattu ensemble, nous vivons porte à porte, nous devrions nous entraider plutôt que...

\- Tais-toi ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Fili, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Bard est un voleur, un menteur, un manipulateur !

\- Mon oncle, je sais que tu en veux à Bard, mais là tu es injuste. C'est un homme bon et honnête, qui ne veut que...

 _Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? Autrefois il avait placé tant de confiance en Fili ! Pourquoi depuis quelques temps s'opposait-il ainsi à lui, pourquoi prenait-il, autant dire systématiquement, le parti de ses ennemis ? Quelle influence mystérieuse et néfaste exerçait donc sur lui ce maudit humain ? Et comment Fili, Fili qui devait lui succéder un jour et aurait dû dès à présent le soutenir de son mieux et apprendre à ses côtés comment gouverner un royaume, pouvait-il ainsi ignorer son devoir, son peuple, sa famille ? Thorin aurait préféré perdre un bras plutôt que d'avoir à endurer cela : l'évanouissement de ses rêves -de ses illusions sans doute-, de ses aspirations les plus légitimes, la perte de son neveu... car il l'avait perdu, ou du moins il n'en était pas loin : chaque jour, il le voyait, les garçons s'éloignaient de lui. Et c'était tout de même un bien lourd tribut à payer._

Au même moment, un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre et un garde, l'un des guerriers que Dain avait laissé à Erebor, surgit en courant :

\- Votre Majesté ! La patrouille du jour vient de rentrer et ramène un prisonnier.

Fili sentit venir la catastrophe et se retint de ne pas fermer les yeux. Ah oui, les patrouilles... l'une des nouvelles "inventions" de Thorin, qui vivait désormais dans la certitude que les alentours de la montagne grouillaient de voleurs potentiels, d'espions et d'ennemis... Chaque jour, un groupe de nains armés jusqu'aux dents devait donc effectuer une longue reconnaissance alentours et jusqu'aux rives du grand lac, pour s'assurer que tout était normal. En son for intérieur, Fili estimait que son oncle devenait paranoïaque mais il préférait garder cette opinion pour lui. Heureusement que les patrouilleurs étaient des nains de bon sens et qu'ils s'étaient bien gardés jusqu'à présent de chercher querelles aux hommes de Dale et aux pêcheurs. Jusqu'à présent.

\- Un prisonnier ? répéta Thorin d'un ton agressif. Un homme ?

\- Non, Monseigneur. Un elfe.

\- Un elfe sur mes terres ! rugit Thorin, avec une telle agressivité que Fili sursauta. Où est-il ?

\- Il est...

\- Amenez-le-moi ! TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Oh non, pensa Fili, qui avait l'impression d'avoir perdu encore quelques centimètres de sa taille et de s'être tassé un peu plus sous le poids des soucis qui l'accablaient. Oh non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Non pas qu'il déborde d'amour pour les elfes. Mais enfin, les nains n'étaient pas en guerre avec ses derniers, pas pour le moment en tous les cas, et un minimum de courtoisie ne peut pas nuire. Les elfes de la Forêt Noire après tout étaient eux aussi leurs voisins. Fili pria pour que le prisonnier ne soit pas l'un de ceux-là. Thranduil n'était pas homme à laisser passer une provocation. Une idée encore plus horrible traversa l'esprit du jeune nain : pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Tauriel ! Après tout, à sa connaissance Thorin ignorait que la jeune femme vivait à Dale. Oh bien sûr, dans ce cas précis il n'y aurait rien à redouter de Thranduil. Les problèmes viendraient de l'intérieur même d'Erebor. Et peut-être aussi de Bard, qui n'abandonnerait certainement pas une personne à laquelle il avait offert l'asile et envers qui il estimait avoir une dette. Enfin, tenta de se rassurer Fili, le garde a dit UN elfe...

Ce n'était pas Tauriel. C'était bien un homme-elfe. Qui se tenait à présent très dignement devant Thorin, ce dernier ramassé sur son trône comme un tigre prêt à s'élancer.

\- Que faisiez-vous sur mes terres ? aboya-t-il. Qui vous a envoyé ?

\- Personne ne m'a envoyé, répondit le prisonnier avec calme. Et je m'explique mal cette... arrestation, de même que votre hostilité. Je suis au service du roi Thranduil, qui m'avait confié la tâche de me rendre au nord pour m'assurer que plus aucune menace n'en viendrait avant longtemps. Pour rentrer je devais passer par ici, c'est le chemin le plus direct. J'ignorais d'ailleurs qu'il fallait désormais payer pour emprunter ces routes. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne faisais que traverser ces terres, il n'y a là-dedans rien qui puisse vous porter préjudice et je ne comprends pas...

\- Vous êtes un espion de Thranduil ! Je m'en doutais !

 _Il le pressentait depuis le début. Ce scorpion, dans sa forêt empuantie par les maléfices elfiques, ne devait rêver que d'une seule chose : s'asseoir sur le trône d'Erebor et faire main basse sur les richesses de la montagne. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas été tué durant la bataille ! Mais cette carne avait la vie dure, hélas._

\- Je ne suis pas... commença le prisonnier.

\- Il vous a envoyé pour quérir des renseignements à notre sujet ! Il prépare sans doute une nouvelle traîtrise à nos dépens. Quand compte-t-il nous attaquer ?

\- Monseigneur, pardonnez-moi ces paroles, mais les vôtres n'ont aucun sens.

Les yeux de Thorin jetèrent feu et flammes. Pourtant, il se laissa retomber au fond de son trône et ce fut d'une voix glaciale qu'il ordonna :

\- Tuez-le.

Les nains demeurèrent interdits. Fili cligna deux fois des yeux, abasourdi.

\- Maintenant, précisa Thorin d'une voix menaçante.

\- Mon oncle... commença le prince héritier.

Thorin se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Non seulement Fili était persuadé que l'elfe disait la vérité mais en outre il se demandait si Thorin était encore à même de réaliser que s'il faisait couler le sang de l'un des siens, Thranduil entrerait en effet en guerre contre Erebor, et sans tarder. Un conflit armé entre leurs deux royaumes serait non seulement stupide mais encore meurtrier pour les nains, qui n'étaient pas en nombre suffisant pour tenir la place. Et puis quoi ! Tout cela ne rimait strictement à rien. Un guerrier n'a t-il pas pour règle de ne jamais tuer sans raison valable, tout particulièrement en période de paix ? C'était en tous les cas ce que l'on avait enseigné à Fili et il trouvait passablement terrifiant de constater que le nain qui le lui avait lui-même inculqué paraissait l'avoir totalement oublié. Le Roi sous la Montagne fusilla son neveu du regard :

\- Tu as ENCORE quelque chose à objecter ? lui lança-t-il d'un ton aigre, brutal.

 _Toujours, toujours des objections, des discussions, des commentaires... Fili se croyait-il déjà roi, par hasard ? Ou bien était-ce un parti pris détestable pour saper son autorité ?_

Fili éprouva un frisson glacé : les yeux qui le fixaient, sauvages, hagards, étaient ceux d'un étranger. Il ne connaissait pas ce regard, ni la fureur qui allumait des étincelles meurtrières dans les pupilles bizarrement élargies. L'esprit du garçon fonctionna à toute vitesse.

\- Non, répondit-il en s'efforçant de ne montrer ni son chagrin ni la peur qui l'envahissait face aux événements présents à et venir, non, mon oncle. Je voulais dire : tu ne vas pas le faire tuer ici, dans la salle du trône ! Je... vais m'en charger, si tu veux.

Thorin le regarda encore un instant, à ceci près que Fili, le cœur effroyablement serré, ne reconnaissait absolument pas son oncle dans celui qui le dévisageait. Enfin le roi fit un signe de la main :

\- Occupe-t' en. Je suis content que tu sembles commencer à comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ? pensa Fili en se dirigeant vers l'elfe, dont les poignets étaient liés sur l'estomac et en le prenant par le bras pour l'entraîner. Que tu perds tout semblant de bon sens, pour ne pas dire de raison, mon oncle ? Que tu ne te conduis absolument pas en roi mais en despote toujours persuadé que tout le monde complote contre lui ? Que tu es sur le point de nous jeter dans une nouvelle guerre alors que nous n'avons pas récupéré de la dernière ? Sans même parler d'une mort totalement inutile et que rien ne justifie.

Machinalement, les gardes lui avaient emboîté le pas. Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de vue et d'ouïe de Thorin, Fili se tourna vers eux :

\- Je n'aurais pas besoin de vous, dit-il.

Ils parurent à la fois soulagés et un peu gênés :

\- Prince Fili, dit l'un d'eux en hésitant, vous êtes certain ? Ce n'est pas à vous d'effectuer ce genre de… de besogne.

\- Dans le cas présent, répondit le garçon, ça vaut pourtant mieux. Allez.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois : même si les nains et les elfes ne s'accordent guère et qu'il y aura toujours entre eux de l'animosité, ils étaient tous à même de réaliser que cela ne rimait à rien, qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre aberrant, pour ne pas dire du caprice d'un fou qui ne pourrait qu'être préjudiciable à tous et, au fond, ils n'avaient pas très envie d'y être mêlés. Ils s'esquivèrent donc en silence et Fili poussa le prisonnier devant lui.

\- Avancez, dit-il.

 _Finalement, Fili paraissait commencer à vouloir revenir dans le juste chemin. Il était bien temps. Oh bien sûr, lui-même n'aimait pas trop son expression lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il allait se charger de l'elfe. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, sur son visage… quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Enfin, il y avait tout de même progrès. Il avait tant besoin que quelqu'un, enfin, se décide à comprendre les impératifs qui étaient les sien. Et il avait tant de mal à accepter l'éloignement de ses neveux. Peut-être après tout y avait-il encore quelque chose à espérer d'eux. Si Fili revenait à une attitude plus digne de ce que son oncle était en droit d'attendre de lui, peut-être aurait-il suffisamment d'influence sur son jeune frère pour que celui-ci s'amende à son tour. Thorin n'en demandait pas plus._

 _Par contre, la présence de cet elfe à proximité de la montagne le mettait hors de lui. Maudit soit Thranduil ! Que cherchait-il encore à faire ? Que tramait-il, tapi dans son infect palais souterrain, pareil à l'une des araignées géantes qui infestaient sa forêt ? Bien fou celui qui se fie aux elfes ! Il aurait peut-être dû attendre avant de faire exécuter l'espion. Ce dernier aurait pu lui en apprendre davantage sur les fourbes intentions de son souverain, ou du moins il aurait pu dire avec exactitude ce qu'on l'avait envoyé faire ici._

 _Oui, Thorin avait songé à cela, mais faire parler un elfe n'est pas chose aisée. C'est même quasiment impossible. Il allait falloir se montrer plus vigilant que jamais. Thranduil était aussi fourbe que déterminé, il n'en resterait pas là. Peut-être s'était-il allié à Bard, cet humain arrogant, pour essayer de piller les richesses de la montagne ! Ou pire encore._

La migraine martelait les tempes de Thorin. Comme souvent ces temps-ci. Il tira l'Arkenstone de sa poche, la déposa délicatement sur ses genoux, presque avec révérence, comme s'il manipulait une relique particulièrement sacrée, et la caressa religieusement du regard, jusqu'à ce que ses tourments s'estompent et que son esprit se vide de toute pensée déplaisante.

OO00OO

Fili avait conduit le prisonnier à travers les galeries d'Erebor et avait fini par lui faire emprunter un passage désert, qui grimpait vers les hauteurs. Il s'agissait en fait du couloir qui menait à la porte dérobée naguère utilisée par la Compagnie pour s'introduire discrètement dans Erebor. Le prince s'était muni d'une torche et poussait l'elfe devant lui tout en ruminant de très sombres pensées. Kili ou pas il devait agir, songeait-il. Très vite. Car plus le temps passait et plus le cas de Thorin s'aggravait. Fili espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour que son oncle reprenne ses esprits. Son prisonnier ne pipait mot lui non plus et marchait dignement, ses cheveux blonds, plus pâles que ceux de Fili, renvoyant faiblement la lumière de la torche. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à destination, lorsque le prince nain eut fait jouer la lourde porte secrète, que l'elfe manifesta sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à déboucher ainsi à flanc de montagne, sur ce palier rocheux ne présentant à première vue pas le moindre intérêt. Il tourna la tête vers Fili :

\- Allez-vous me jeter dans le vide ? demanda-t-il avec un très léger frémissement dans la voix.

\- Non, grogna le jeune nain.

Il sortit de sa cachette un couteau minuscule, que l'on pouvait aisément dissimuler dans la paume de la main, mais à la lame affûtée comme un rasoir. L'elfe lui fit face. S'il avait peur, il le cachait parfaitement.

\- Vous savez que cela ne sera pas sans conséquence, dit-il seulement. Il y aura un prix à payer et votre roi ne sera peut-être pas le seul à le faire.

\- Je sais, répondit laconiquement Fili.

Il s'approcha de l'elfe, lui saisit le poignet et trancha ses liens. Puis il recula d'un pas.

\- Attendez ici qu'il fasse nuit, dit-il. Vous serez en sûreté, personne ne vient jamais à cet endroit. Ensuite partez. Prenez garde aux guetteurs, qu'ils ne vous voient pas.

\- Partir comment ? ironisa l'elfe. En volant ?

\- L'escalier, grogna encore Fili, en désignant de la main les marches que dissimulait la statue colossale dressée contre la paroi de la montagne.

Le prisonnier ne put dissimuler sa surprise mais, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers l'escalier, il regarda à nouveau Fili et observa :

\- C'est un piège. Vous avez une autre idée en tête.

Le prince haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de le croire. Agissez comme bon vous semblera mais tâchez de ne pas vous faire reprendre. Cela serait préjudiciable pour vous comme pour moi. On dit que les elfes sont aussi silencieux que rapides et qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçus. J'espère que c'est votre cas.

\- Pourquoi enfreindriez-vous les ordres de votre roi ? insista le prisonnier, méfiant.

Fili soupira :

\- Moins pour éviter une guerre que pour préserver son honneur d'un meurtre aussi gratuit qu'inutile, répondit-il d'un ton las. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

L'elfe le regarda un instant avec curiosité et finalement inclina brièvement la tête :

\- Peut-être mieux que vous ne croyez, dit-il. Je vous remercie et vous souhaite bonne chance, jeune seigneur nain.

Il ajouta très bas :

\- Vous en aurez besoin.

Fili ne répondit rien et s'engouffra à nouveau par l'ouverture secrète. Dès que la massive porte de pierre se fut refermée, il s'appuya un moment contre elle, l'esprit en déroute, terriblement affligé. _Pourquoi enfreindriez-vous les ordres de votre roi ?_ La voix de l'elfe tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Les ordres de son roi... Ce qu'il venait de faire dépassait largement le cadre d'une simple désobéissance. Fili n'ignorait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un acte très grave et il ne s'y était pas décidé de gaieté de cœur. Il n'avait jamais eu cet esprit-là, tout au contraire !

\- Pardonne-moi, Thorin, murmura-t-il. Tu m'accuserais de déloyauté si tu apprenais ce que je viens de faire et peut-être aurais-tu raison... Pourtant, c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait. Même si ça me coûte. Pour toi, pour Erebor et pour notre peuple. Fasse Aulë que je ne vienne pas de commettre la pire bêtise de ma vie et que… je ne vienne pas de perdre mon honneur en espérant sauver le tien !


	6. Coalition

**Note de l'auteur** **:**

 **Chers lecteurs et lectrices, je vous conseille de boucler très soigneusement vos ceintures. Cette fois on décolle pour de bon. A dater de maintenant (si ce n'est pas déjà fait), il se pourrait que l'on récolte ici et là quelques bleus au cœur…**

 **00OO00**

Fili ne parla à personne de l'épisode de l'elfe, pas même à Kili : d'une part parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des remords pour avoir ainsi bafoué les ordres de son oncle et l'avoir trompé sur ses intentions, sans même parler de ses actes. Ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas alerter son frère et lui mettre la puce à l'oreille quant à sa détermination renouvelée à agir. De toute façon, mieux valait que Kili ne sache rien. Cela lui épargnerait les remords et les soucis qui pesaient sur son frère aîné. Depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eue tous les deux, quatre jours étaient passés. Quatre jours de perdus. Quatre jours de trop et Fili désormais se le reprochait.

La mort dans l'âme, il se résolut à écarter Kili de la même manière qu'il comptait mettre Thorin momentanément hors-jeu : il les droguerait tous les deux. Il éprouvait un immense dégoût de lui-même en y pensant, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Et puis de toute façon, ne venait-il pas d'ores et déjà de s'engager sur le chemin de la sédition, en relâchant un prisonnier que son roi avait condamné à mort ? Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, alors autant à présent aller de l'avant. Et que tout cela finisse, peu importe comment ! C'était trop dur de porter ce fardeau, et sur ses seules épaules. Vraiment trop dur.

Or, pendant que Fili, faisant abstraction de son cœur, se préparait à passer à l'action, Kili se trouvait avec les autres membres de ce qui avait été la Compagnie de Thorin. Tous étaient très sombres. Aucun parmi eux ne se serait jamais imaginé ainsi la renaissance d'Erebor. Pour dire la vérité, d'ailleurs, cela ressemblait plus à une descente aux tombeaux qu'à une renaissance. Tous, sauf un, se tenaient voûtés et silencieux, le visage morose. Un seul continuait à se tenir bien droit et, si les yeux de ses compagnons reflétaient tristesse et abattement, les siens étaient devenus aussi durs que de l'agate. Dwalin sentait que très bientôt il n'aurait plus, lui non plus, sa place parmi les autres. Non pas qu'il approuve Thorin, oh certainement pas ! Il était peut-être même l'un de ceux qui souffraient le plus de le voir ainsi. Mais Dwalin avait fait un choix. Il en voulait à son frère aîné de raconter à présent, devant leurs amis, les dernières décisions du roi, l'une plus aberrante que l'autre. Il savait que Balin en souffrait aussi, c'était d'ailleurs évident à le voir, mais Dwalin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait dû faire comme lui : souffrir en silence. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait honte pour Thorin. Il refusait d'admettre que cela lui faisait mal que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qui se passait. Même si "tout le monde" était les membres de la Compagnie. Non mais regardez-les ! Les uns semblaient encore avoir peine à croire ce qu'ils entendaient, les autres se courbaient un peu plus, accablés. Et tous ces visages qui étaient près, si près de devenir accusateurs... Tous avaient déjà très mal vécu la manière odieuse dont leur roi avait traité Bofur, Bifur et Bombur, les paroles cinglantes qu'il leur avait adressées et ses accusations qui pour être absurdes n'en étaient pas moins blessantes. Depuis hélas, la situation s'était encore détériorée. Il y avait eu l'affaire de l'elfe condamné à mort sans la moindre raison, pire, à l'encontre de toute réflexion sensée, qui avait fait l'effet d'un pavé dans une mare. Aucun des nains n'avait osé évoquer devant Kili la rumeur selon laquelle Fili s'était mué pour la circonstance en exécuteur. Et personne n'avait non plus envie d'aborder ce sujet avec l'intéressé. De toute manière, le prince héritier se faisait assez rare, ces derniers temps. Il paraissait très occupé, ce qui n'empêchait pas ses amis de s'inquiéter, lorsqu'ils le croisaient, de son expression soucieuse, voire découragée. Fili, ils le savaient tous sans avoir besoin d'en parler, n'approuvait pas plus qu'eux la conduite de son oncle.

Enfin, et c'était précisément là ce que Balin était en train de raconter, il y avait eu ce jeune garde qui avait ri, un peu fort peut-être, à une boutade que lui racontait l'un de ses compagnons. Rien de bien terrible à cela. Sauf que Thorin, qui était dans les parages, l'ayant entendu l'avait pris comme il prenait tout depuis quelques temps : très mal. Que s'était-il encore imaginé, personne n'était en mesure de le dire. On savait seulement qu'il avait vertement demandé au garçon la cause de son hilarité. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là si l'ami du garde incriminé n'avait pris la mouche et n'était intervenu en demandant si, à Erebor, on avait encore le droit de respirer ? Il avait ajouté que si Dain, seigneur des Monts de Fer, savait ce qui se passait ici, s'il savait en outre que plus personne n'était même autorisé à quitter la Montagne Solitaire s'il en avait envie, il regretterait amèrement d'avoir laissé sur place des nains qui l'avaient toujours honnêtement servi. Attendu qu'il n'avait très certainement pas pensé que son cousin les traiterait comme des chiens ! Assurément, avait ajouté le soldat, quand tout cela se saurait, car cela finirait fatalement par se savoir, plus personne ne se risquerait à venir vivre ici. On en reviendrait exactement au même point qu'avant, quand la montagne était la tanière du dragon Smaug. Emporté par la colère, le guerrier ne s'était pas arrêté là et avait dit une bonne fois, tout haut, ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Sans doute aurait-il été mieux inspiré de tenir sa langue mais les nains n'ont pas pour habitude de déguiser leurs sentiments, non plus que leurs pensées. Comme il fallait s'y attendre hélas, son interlocuteur avait très, très mal réagi et…

\- Thorin a fait _quoi_ ? demanda Kili, incrédule, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles.

Effondré sur son siège, le dos si courbé que, de profil, il ressemblait à un cerceau, ses mains serrées entre ses genoux, la tête basse et la barbe tremblante de chagrin, Balin répéta d'un ton morne :

\- Il l'a fait fouetter jusqu'au sang.

\- C'est un mensonge ! cria Kili en se levant d'un bond, le regard flamboyant.

\- Hélas, c'est avéré.

Le jeune prince secoua la tête avec vigueur :

\- Je ne te crois pas. Pas Thorin ! Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il est vif, je le sais, il n'a jamais mâché ses mots, d'accord, mais il n'a jamais non plus été cruel et il s'est toujours montré juste envers tout un chacun. Je refuse d'y croire !

Personne ne répondit mais les visages, sinistres, étaient éloquents.

\- Ou bien c'est une erreur, affirma encore le garçon avec tout ce qui lui restait de conviction, ou bien... on lui a jeté un sort.

\- Oui, un sort, murmura Balin d'une voix à peine audible. C'est exactement ça, Kili. Thorin est envoûté. Il était déjà très... très énervé à cause de cet elfe surpris sur nos terres... et Mahal sait ce qui va sortir de cette affaire, d'ailleurs. Alors voilà... ça juste derrière...

\- Une broutille ! C'est ridicule, depuis quand les nains n'auraient-ils plus le droit de dire ce qu'ils pensent ?

A nouveau, personne ne releva. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la Compagnie. N'y tenant plus, Dwalin tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière lui parut résonner comme un glas et renforça les pensées funestes de chacun. Ce fut peut-être ce simple geste, ou le fait que Dwalin n'avait pas démenti ce qui venait d'être rapporté, qui convainquit Kili que tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre était la sordide vérité.

Sans prononcer un mot, il sortit à son tour. Les autres demeurèrent prostrés. Personne n'avait seulement songé à retenir ceux qui étaient partis. Personne n'avait plus de courage pour parler, ni même pour se soucier des autres.

OO00OO

Kili entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son frère, qui sursauta. Voyant qui forçait ainsi sa porte il éprouva un instant de peur intense, se demandant si son cadet n'avait pas mystérieusement percé ses intentions, si tous deux n'allaient pas rejouer à nouveau la pénible scène qui s'était déroulée ici même quatre jours plus tôt...

\- Tu es sûr de toi, Fili ? demanda Kili sans préambule.

\- Sûr de quoi ? répondit l'intéressé, surpris autant que plein d'appréhension.

\- De ce que tu m'as dit. Pour l'Arkenstone. Tu es sûr que c'est cette pierre qui corrompt l'esprit de Thorin ?

\- Oui. Comme elle a détruit l'esprit de Thror.

Kili paraissait très sombre.

\- Et tu es certain que si nous la détruisons, Thorin redeviendra lui-même ?

\- "Nous" ?! répéta Fili, qui en eut la chair de poule. Sûrement pas "nous" !

\- Réponds à ma question, si tu veux bien.

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien, Kili. Sauf d'une chose : cette pierre infâme doit disparaître. Je ne... je ne sais pas... peut-être est-il trop tard pour Thorin... bien que je souhaite de tout mon cœur que ce ne soit pas le cas... mais au moins, si elle est détruite, plus personne ne subira cette malédiction dans les temps à venir.

Kili parut méditer ces paroles, puis il dit lentement :

\- Tu as donc toujours l'intention de le faire.

Fili se mordit les lèvres et ne répondit pas. Kili l'avait piégé...

\- Je t'aiderai, dit seulement le plus jeune des princes.

Il avait son air résolu mais Fili, lui, se demanda pourquoi TOUT tournait aussi mal depuis quelques temps. Il avait l'impression de ne plus mesurer que vingt centimètres de haut, écrasé par un sort contraire qui s'acharnait. Toutefois, ce fut sans prendre la peine de réfléchir qu'il répondit, catégorique :

\- Pas question !

\- Tout seul, dit Kili, tu n'y arriveras pas. A nous deux, c'est autre chose.

Fili décida de laisser tout faux-semblant de côté :

\- J'agirai seul. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est de la haute trahison. Je refuse que tu y sois mêlé.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, Fili. Je suis assez grand pour décider moi-même de ce que je dois faire. Et je refuse, moi, d'avoir encore à entendre des horreurs comme celles que l'on vient de me raconter !

\- Kili... tu as toujours eu un lien particulier avec Thorin. Je t'en prie, ne gâche pas tout. Car même si je réussis...

\- Thorin ?! ricana Kili d'un ton amer que son frère ne lui avait jamais entendu. J'ignore où il se trouve et ce qu'il est devenu. En tous cas il n'est pas celui qu'on croit, celui qui est en ce moment même assis sur le trône d'Erebor !

\- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Kili, ne m'en veux pas, je suis fatigué, cette affaire me ronge, alors ne le prend pas mal mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes ou d'écouter des histoires !

Kili entendit à peine. Les paroles de Balin résonnaient encore, de manière sinistre, dans ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-on en être arrivé là ? Le jeune prince pensa à son enfance. Autant dire hier. Il se souvenait du nombre incalculable de fois où il s'était réfugié dans les bras de son oncle. Il se remémorait la manière dont Thorin lui caressait les cheveux ou le dos pour le consoler, le rassurer. Blotti dans sa chaleur, l'enfant qu'il était alors voyait s'évanouir à son contact peurs et chagrins. Même lorsque ses neveux avaient une sottise à se reprocher, ils avaient toujours senti la bienveillance sous l'apparente sévérité de leur oncle. C'était ce nain-là que Kili voulait retrouver. Même s'il avait depuis bien longtemps passé l'âge d'aller se cacher dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas, ou plus Thorin, je te dis ! Cet être sans cœur et sans pitié qui ne vit plus que pour et par cette pierre maudite... celui-là est un étranger, un imposteur !

\- Ah ! dit Fili. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Un silence.

\- Mais Kili, ça ne change rien. Il ne faut pas que tu sois compromis là-dedans.

\- Arrête de répéter tout le temps la même chose. Je regrette de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite que tu avais raison. Excuse-moi, Fili. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé te débattre seul avec... ça.

\- Je t'en prie ! explosa Fili. C'est assez difficile comme ça, n'en rajoute pas !

Sans transition, Kili lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, qui fit remonter les coins de sa bouche et pétiller ses yeux :

\- Allons grand frère, cesse de résister. De toute façon, je suis _déjà_ compromis, puisque je connais tes projets. Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas encore de plan.

\- J'en ai un... mais il me dégoûte !

Kili haussa un sourcil interrogatif. A vrai dire, et bien que déjà il s'en veuille d'éprouver un tel soulagement, Fili trouvait incroyablement réconfortant de ne plus être seul, d'avoir désormais quelqu'un qui partage son secret. Sans compter que l'aide de Kili serait la bienvenue, bien qu'il répugne à l'admettre. Il avait, depuis quelques temps, l'impression de se débattre en vain dans un cauchemar effroyable, sans parvenir à trouver le moyen d'en sortir. Quoique avec encore une certaine réticence, il exposa ce qu'il savait et ce à quoi il s'était résolu, en dépit de sa répugnance à employer de tels moyens. Kili émit un bref sifflement, abasourdi :

\- Alors c'était ça ! J'ai imaginé mille raisons pour lesquelles tu avais pu réclamer ce somnifère et pourquoi tu avais menti à Oïn pour l'avoir, mais je n'avais pas pensé que...

\- Je préfèrerais mille fois agir autrement, je te le jure. Bien que ce ne soit pas dangereux pour lui, ça me rebute au plus haut point. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment faire autrement.

\- Une diversion.

\- Hm ?

\- On pourrait essayer de créer une diversion. Seul tu ne pouvais pas l'envisager mais à deux, c'est faisable. L'un de nous distrait son attention et tâche de l'attirer ailleurs, l'autre en profite pour prendre l'Arkenstone et filer avec.

\- Thorin ne s'en sépare jamais.

\- Il faudrait trouver quelque chose qui le fasse réagir, au point qu'il l'en oublie un moment. Juste un petit moment. Si vraiment nous n'y arrivons pas, il restera à employer le narcotique. Je t'avoue que ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi. Comme tu le dis, ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui mais je ne sais pas... c'est un peu comme si on projetait de s'attaquer à lui... physiquement, je veux dire.

\- Je sais, soupira Fili, malheureux.

Il réfléchit un moment.

\- On va essayer ton plan. Mais c'est toi qui te chargeras d'attirer Thorin ailleurs. Là-dessus je ne cèderai pas, Kili. C'est moi qui m'emparerai de l'Arkenstone. Et si ça tourne mal, je veux que tu me jures de dire que tu ne savais pas ce que je projetai de faire.

Kili haussa les épaules :

\- Personne ne le croira, inutile de se fatiguer à mentir pour dire ça. Thorin est peut-être à moitié fou, il n'est sûrement pas idiot ! Seul un demeuré pourrait ne pas comprendre que nous étions d'accord. Je sais que tu aimerais me laisser en dehors du coup mais voilà, ça ne marchera pas... il ne suffit pas toujours de vouloir les choses pour les obtenir, pas vrai ?

Fili dut admettre que son petit frère avait raison. L'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour lui, sa nervosité à l'idée des événements à venir et la tension accumulée depuis des jours commençaient à lui jouer des tours et à lui faire perdre ses capacités de raisonnement. Décidément, il fallait en finir. Ou bien c'est lui qui allait devenir fou !

\- Nous agirons tout de même comme ça, grommela-t-il, têtu.

\- Si tu veux. Mais ne perds pas ton temps à m'attendre : sitôt que tu as la pierre, tu files, tu quittes Erebor et tu galope vers le lac. Je te rejoindrai dès que possible.

\- Je ne sais pas, Kili...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas m'attarder ! Il va y avoir un sacré grabuge quand Thorin réalisera ce qui s'est passé. J'espère qu'il ne s'en prendra pas à quelqu'un d'autre et j'espère aussi que j'aurais eu le temps de déguerpir, mais nous ne faisons pas ça pour rire, Fili : notre objectif est de détruire la pierre, enfin de la perdre à tout jamais au fond du lac, alors il ne faut pas tout gâcher.

\- Je quitterai Erebor immédiatement et je t'attendrai un moment à la sortie de Dale, décida Fili d'un ton sans réplique. Si je vois que tu tardes, je partirai, c'est entendu. Mais...

\- Je viendrai, n'ai pas peur.

\- Oh si, j'ai peur ! Terriblement peur... pour toi, pour lui, pour nous tous... et tu sais ce qui me fait encore plus peur que tout le reste ? C'est la certitude que nous devons absolument le faire. Qu'il n'y a aucune échappatoire nulle part. Même si nous devons en mourir.

\- Oui, dit gravement Kili.

Ils échangèrent un regard, sans plus parler. Ce n'était plus nécessaire. Ils se comprenaient sans cela.


	7. Morts ou vifs

Pour la troisième fois, Kili frappa à la porte, sans obtenir plus de réponse qu'auparavant.

\- Thorin ? appela-t-il. C'est moi, c'est Kili.

Il se passa encore quelques instants avant qu'il entende le pas de son oncle derrière le battant et que ce dernier s'ouvre enfin, sur le visage fermé, sinistre, du Roi sous la Montagne. Même dans ses appartements privés, ce dernier ne quittait pas sa couronne, nota Kili. Elle lui allait bien, il fallait le reconnaître, mais enfin, c'était tout de même un peu bizarre, de se trimballer ce truc sur la tête sans arrêt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sèchement Thorin.

\- Tu dormais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta le roi, un ton plus haut.

Allons, le moment était venu. Kili prit mentalement son souffle.

\- Tu devrais venir voir, Thorin, dit-il. J'ai l'impression que les gens de Dale se rassemblent dans les rues. Et j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi ils avaient l'intention de venir ici en masse, pour exiger que tu leur laisses le libre accès des routes, sans exiger de droit de passage.

Voilà, c'était dit, et Kili espérait avoir eu l'air convaincant. Dès l'instant où il avait décidé de joindre ses efforts à ceux de son frère, il avait aussi partagé ses tourments : mentir à son oncle lui était pénible. Mais comme le disait Fili, c'était un mal pour un bien. Du moins, ils l'espéraient tous les deux. Le mensonge d'ailleurs fonctionna mieux que les deux frères l'avaient espéré : le visage de Thorin parut se fermer encore davantage et, sans un mot, écartant Kili d'un revers de bras il se rua en direction des remparts. Le garde qui se tenait devant la porte le suivit, son neveu également : il devait s'efforcer de retenir Thorin au loin le plus longtemps possible. Dès qu'ils eurent tous trois disparu au bout du couloir, Fili, qui guettait silencieusement leur passage derrière sa porte à peine entrouverte, se coula hors de sa propre chambre et fonça vers celle de son oncle, le cœur battant. Pourvu que Thorin n'ait pas eu l'Arkenstone sur lui ! Apparemment, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans ses appartements il la posait sur un meuble pour l'avoir sous les yeux. En tous cas, il en était ainsi les rares fois où ses neveux avaient eu l'occasion d'entrer : la cordialité de Thorin laissant fort à désirer depuis quelques temps, ils n'étaient plus guère tentés de le voir. Le garçon se rua dans la pièce et balaya fiévreusement les lieux du regard. Gagné ! Le Cœur de la Montagne se trouvait bien là, à la place d'honneur, et son rayonnement paraissait emplir toute la pièce. Fili, il faut le dire, eut une légère hésitation lorsqu'il tendit la main vers la gemme. Non pas en raison du quasi sacrilège qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre, non. Cela il s'y était préparé maintenant depuis des jours. Non, il se rendit compte en fait qu'il craignait le contact de cette pierre maléfique. Et si, juste en la touchant, il sombrait à son tour dans la même obsession que son oncle et son arrière-grand-père avant lui ? Il est vrai que le contact de l'Arkenstone n'avait pas paru affecter Bilbon Sacquet, ni Bard, mais peut-être son pouvoir était-il sans effet sur les hobbits et les hommes et ne corrompait-il que le cœur et l'esprit des nains ? Fili se secoua : il n'était plus temps de se poser des questions. Faisant taire ses appréhensions, le prince s'empara de la pierre en frissonnant à son contact, la glissa dans la besace qu'il portait en bandoulière et repartit à toutes jambes. Il avait donné des instructions pour que son poney et celui de Kili soient sellés, il lui fallait donc "seulement" gagner les écuries et quitter Erebor à bride abattue. Le temps que Thorin aille jusqu'aux remparts et s'aperçoive qu'il ne se passait rien du tout... Kili essaierait de le retenir quelques instants mais Fili savait que son frère allait en entendre plus qu'il n'en dirait. Thorin n'allait pas apprécier d'avoir été dérangé pour rien. Fili espérait que tout se passerait bien pour Kili et, surtout, qu'il aurait le temps de fuir avant que leur oncle s'aperçoive du larcin. Une sueur froide coula sur le front du jeune nain, tandis qu'il courait vers les écuries : et si Kili ne parvenait pas à s'échapper ? Balin avait raison, Thorin était désormais capable de tout, surtout lorsqu'il était question de l'Arkenstone. Finalement, se dit Fili, le cœur aux abois, j'aurais dû laisser Kili prendre la pierre et fuir le premier. Je croyais prendre le plus grand risque mais, en fait, c'est tout le contraire !

Il était hélas trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Fili arriva hors d'haleine aux écuries, enfourcha sa monture et la lança au galop. Il ne put s'empêcher, sitôt dehors, de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui, vers les remparts. Il n'y vit ni son oncle, ni son frère.

\- Fais vite, Kili ! murmura-t-il avec fièvre. Fais vite, je t'en supplie !

Kili ne pouvait l'entendre mais n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas savoir, lui aussi, que chaque seconde comptait pour lui. Tandis que son frère quittait Erebor au galop, le jeune prince de son côté dégringolait les escaliers en sautant les marches quatre par quatre en direction des écuries, le cœur battant avec force dans sa poitrine. Il espérait en tous cas que Fili avait réussi à prendre l'Arkenstone et à s'enfuir avec elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, Erebor était sur le point de se transformer en volcan en pleine éruption et Kili ne songeait plus qu'à prendre le large. Comme prévu, les choses s'étaient très mal passées sur les remparts : Thorin y était arrivé en ouragan, son long manteau de velours et de fourrure claquant derrière lui comme une bannière dans la tempête, et s'était rué sur les créneaux, braquant des yeux incendiés par une colère grandissante vers la paisible ville de Dale. Paisible, oui : des hommes travaillaient à combler les brèches des murailles, détruites lors de la bataille. Ici et là, on pouvait apercevoir des silhouettes sur les toits, occupées elles aussi à réparer et rebâtir. Ailleurs, des gens allaient et venaient dans les rues, mais rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un rassemblement, belliqueux ou non. Kili, la gorge un peu serrée malgré tout, avait pris les devants :

\- Ils sont partis... il y avait tout un groupe devant les portes, tout à l'heure...

Bien qu'il s'y soit attendu et préparé, le jeune nain avait frémi lorsque le regard embrasé de son oncle s'était porté sur lui :

\- Partis... répéta Thorin d'une voix grondante. Ou peut-être n'ont-ils jamais été là ?

Il fit un pas en avant et Kili dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas reculer.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que me déranger pour des balivernes ? gronda à nouveau Thorin en avançant encore.

Kili avait dégluti, pas très rassuré.

\- Je croyais devoir t'avertir, mon oncle. Je t'assure qu'il y avait un grand nombre de gens, tout à l'heure, qui...

\- Un grand nombre de gens !

La colère de Thorin avait éclaté avec la brusquerie et la violence d'un orage d'été. Kili en avait pris pour son grade : il était stupide, n'aurait pas fait la différence entre un orc et un lapin de garenne, avait toujours été parfaitement irresponsable. Il était dépourvu de cervelle et ne possédait pas la moindre parcelle de bon sens par-dessus le marché ! Enfin, entre deux imprécations, Thorin avait vertement reproché à son neveu de l'avoir dérangé pour rien et l'avait menacé de toutes sortes de représailles s'il s'avisait jamais de recommencer.

Parole, Kili en avait encore les oreilles qui tintaient ! Durant un instant il avait même pensé que son oncle allait le frapper mais, même s'il en avait éprouvé l'envie, Thorin avait réussi à se contenir. Kili cependant était plus consterné que peiné car, durant toute cette diatribe qu'il avait subi sans rien dire, en se mordant les lèvres, sa conviction s'était renforcée : il ne connaissait pas ce nain, ce n'était pas son oncle bien-aimé ou, du moins, ce n'était _plus_ lui. Oh, il avait déjà vu Thorin en colère, assurément. Il avait subi ses foudres plus d'une fois. Mais cette expression farouche, violente, ces yeux dans lesquels flambaient une furie hors de proportion avec l'évènement qui l'avait provoquée, une furie quasiment démentielle, cette voix aussi cinglante qu'une volée de pierres... non, rien ne lui rappelait Thorin là-dedans. En aucune façon.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il se rendra compte... pensa Kili, qui n'en courut que plus vite. Fasse Mahal qu'il ne s'en prenne à personne, qu'il ne rende personne responsable !

Il savait qu'à moins d'un miracle, Thorin aurait réintégré ses appartements avant que lui-même n'ait atteint les écuries. Tout allait se jouer en quelques instants : dès que le roi aurait fait sonner l'alarme, toutes les portes d'Erebor seraient fermées et gardées, plus personne ne pourrait ni entrer ni sortir. Par ailleurs, il y avait des archers sur les remparts... Ils ne tireraient pas sur lui sans en avoir reçu l'ordre, d'accord, n'empêche que chaque seconde comptait désormais !

OO00OO

Thorin regagna sa chambre au pas de charge, continuant à égrener mentalement nombre d'injures et de pensées qui n'étaient ni flatteuses ni aimables à l'encontre de son neveu. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la porte de ses appartements était demeurée ouverte... mais ce fut pour tout aussitôt hâter le pas et se précipiter dans la pièce, fou d'inquiétude. Ses yeux cherchaient l'Arkenstone avant même qu'il ne passe le seuil et se braquèrent instantanément sur l'endroit où il l'avait laissée... Le rugissement qu'il poussa s'entendit jusqu'en bas de l'escalier qui menait à l'aile royale. Fou de rage, fou tout court, auraient dit certains, Thorin se rua sur son épée, la dégaina d'une saccade en jetant à terre le fourreau et se rua à l'extérieur, les yeux presque hors de la tête.

\- Sonnez l'alarme ! hurla-t-il. Arrêtez ces deux monstres ! Tout de suite !

Comme l'avait dit Kili, Thorin n'avait peut-être plus tous ses esprits mais il n'était pas devenu stupide pour autant : Kili était avec lui, il n'avait pas pu prendre l'Arkenstone. Tiens donc ! Bien sûr qu'il l'avait dérangé "pour rien" ! Pour laisser à son félon de frère le temps de le voler ! Le voler, lui ! Eux !

Deux étages plus bas Thorin se heurta à Balin, qu'il faillit renverser dans son élan.

\- Où sont-ils ?! hurla le roi d'une voix qui n'était plus la sienne.

Il empoigna le vieux conseiller par le devant de sa tunique et le souleva presque du sol :

\- Où sont-ils ? Tu les as vus ?

\- Mais qui ça ? fit Balin, interdit, horrifié à vrai dire par le visage ravagé de fureur et de douleur de son roi.

\- Fili ! Kili !

Thorin cracha les deux noms avec une intonation de dégoût et de rage qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête du vieux nain.

\- Ils ont volé l'Arkenstone ! Je vais leur arracher leurs entrailles de mes propres mains et jeter leurs corps aux chiens !

Balin ferma les yeux. Ainsi ils l'avaient fait... et bien que Fili ait juré de laisser son frère en dehors de cette folie, ils avaient agi de pair, tous les deux... ce qui au fond n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on les connaissait.

Excédé, Thorin lâcha son vieil ami -si tant est qu'il ait encore des amis- et voulut poursuivre sa ruée en avant. Mais Balin possédait encore de très bons réflexes, même en étant sous le coup de l'émotion et de la frayeur comme il l'était :

\- Thorin !

Il se jeta sur le roi et le saisit à pleins bras, l'arrêtant net dans son élan ; il faillit être renversé et jeté à terre mais il se cramponna de toutes ses forces.

\- Veux-tu tremper tes mains dans ton propre sang ?! s'insurgea-t-il. N'oublie pas qui ils sont !

\- Plus maintenant, jeta Thorin de cette voix agressive, virulente, qui paraissait écorcher jusqu'à la roche des parois, tout en se dégageant sans douceur. Ce ne sont que des traîtres, des renégats !

Il poursuivit sa course et Balin ne put que lui crier, presque comme une prière :

\- Ils ont fait ça pour toi ! Pour TOI, Thorin !

Le roi nain s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna. Son regard, incendié par la folie et une frénésie furieuse qui enflait de seconde en seconde ne présageait rien de bon, mais Balin poursuivit :

\- Tu as changé... tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point. Tu es... tu marches sur les traces de ton grand-père, Thorin. Tu bascules dans la démence. Cette pierre est maudite. C'est pour t'en guérir, pour que tu redeviennes toi-même qu'ils ont agi.

Menaçant, Thorin le rejoignit et demanda d'une voix dangereusement basse, ses prunelles flamboyant d'un éclat meurtrier :

\- Et toi, tu les y as aidés ?

Le vieillard manqua peut-être une inspiration mais il soutint calmement le regard enflammé qui le fixait.

\- Dans la mesure de mes moyens, répondit-il.

C'était faux, bien sûr. Balin avait au contraire tout tenté pour détourner Fili de son idée. Il avait espéré et espéré encore, contre toute raison, que le prince héritier renoncerait à son projet et il ne savait même pas que Kili s'était joint à son frère, ni que tous deux avaient décidé d'agir en ce jour. Mais il était prêt à s'interposer, à essayer de détourner le courroux du roi de ses neveux. Pour protéger ses derniers autant que faire se pouvait, sans doute. Mais aussi pour préserver Thorin lui-même d'un geste qu'il risquait de regretter jusqu'à la fin des temps.

00O00

Kili avait quitté Erebor comme si une légion de balrogs était à ses trousses. Ce qui tout bien considéré était presque le cas. Il était à mi-chemin de Dale lorsqu'il entendit résonner l'alarme. Thorin n'avait pas perdu de temps.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Fili l'entendit aussi, bien que le son lui parvienne très atténué. Nerveux, il fixa un regard ardent sur la route qu'il avait lui-même suivie, espérant de tout son être voir arriver son jeune frère. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre très longtemps, ou tout cela n'aurait servi à rien.

\- Allez, Kili, murmura-t-il. Allez !

Et si Kili n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper ? A nouveau, une sueur froide coula le long de la colonne vertébrale du prince héritier. Si Kili ne le rejoignait pas, il retournerait à Erebor dès que l'Arkenstone reposerait au fond du lac. Il ne le laisserait pas affronter cela tout seul, certainement pas !

Un bruit de galop retentit. Le cœur de Fili fit un bond. Il reconnut la silhouette de loin et talonna sa propre monture. Le plus dur était fait.

Le plan des deux frères consistait à galoper jusqu'aux rives du grand lac. Les pêcheurs de Dale y laissaient leurs barques. Ils en prendraient une, au besoin donneraient quelques pièces d'or pour l'emprunter et gagneraient les eaux profondes. Là ils jetteraient la pierre à l'eau, dans un sac bien lesté, comme prévu.

Ils n'avaient pas parcouru une très grande distance lorsqu'ils entendirent résonner, parfaitement claire, la trompe d'Erebor. Ce n'était plus l'alarme avertissant les seuls habitants de la cité d'un danger : cette trompe-là, dont le son portait très loin, avertissait tous les alentours que quelque chose de grave se passait.

Dans les rues de Dale, les gens se figèrent et tournèrent des regards inquiets vers la montagne, craignant que depuis leurs hauts remparts les nains aient aperçu un quelconque danger. Même les pêcheurs qui au bord du lac ravaudaient leurs filets l'entendirent et levèrent brusquement la tête.

Fili et Kili n'étaient pas encore en vue des rives que des hérauts nains entraient dans Dale et parcouraient les rues pour clamer le message suivant :

\- Deux criminels se sont enfuis d'Erebor. Le Roi sous la Montagne offre une forte récompense à qui pourra lui permettre de les retrouver. Et une récompense plus forte encore à qui les lui livrera. Morts ou vifs.


	8. Passe, impasse, impair et manque

_Le frère livrera son frère à la mort,_

 _et le père, son enfant_

Fili et Kili galopaient vers le lac. Soudain, l'aîné des garçons tira sur les rênes et arrêta sa monture. Surpris, son cadet l'imita avec un temps de retard et fit trotter son poney vers lui pour le rejoindre :

\- Qu'y a t-il ?

\- Je crois qu'on devrait changer nos plans, Kili. La garde nous talonne, nous allons manquer de temps. Nous devrions nous séparer.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Pour doubler nos chances.

Fili plongea sa main dans sa musette, en sortit l'Arkenstone, scintillant de tous ses feux, et la tendit à son jeune frère :

\- Prends-là, Kili. Thorin doit croire que c'est moi qui l'aie et il a dû le dire à tout le monde. Voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu vas galoper non pas jusqu'au lac, mais jusqu'à l'embouchure de la Rivière de la Forêt. Mieux vaut que personne ne te voit t'aventurer sur le lac. D'une part parce que nous avons peu de temps et qu'un archer pourrait t'atteindre, ensuite parce que cela reviendra presque fatalement aux oreilles de Thorin. Et bien que la pierre soit alors irrécupérable…

Il fit une pause, secoua la tête et ajouta doucement :

\- Dans sa... dans son état actuel, qui sait de quoi il est capable ? Il pourrait exiger des nains d'Erebor qu'ils plongent jusqu'à épuisement, quitte à ce qu'ils y restent tous jusqu'au dernier. Mieux vaut agir secrètement, que personne ne puisse se douter de ce qu'elle est devenue.

\- Et toi, tu vas où ?

\- Je vais tâcher de faire en sorte qu'ils me voient et contourner le lac dans l'autre sens. Si j'arrive à les semer, je te rejoindrais.

\- Je n'aime pas tellement ça.

\- Nous devons réussir à tous prix, Kili. Cela nécessite quelques efforts, tu ne crois pas ?

Mais Kili hésitait.

\- Et s'ils te rejoignent ? demanda-t-il.

\- Alors advienne que pourra. Tâche de faire en sorte qu'ils ne te rejoignent pas, toi ! Pas avant d'avoir réussi.

Kili hocha négativement la tête :

\- Tu es fou. S'ils te prennent, Thorin va t'arracher le foie à mains nues et te le faire manger tout cru !

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu réalises qu'il y aura des conséquences ? demanda Fili d'un ton ironique. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne voulais pas que tu y sois mêlé ? Mais tu es tellement têtu… File, Kili, c'est un ordre !

Kili voulut protester à nouveau mais Fili le coupa à nouveau en martelant, d'un ton sans réplique :

\- Immédiatement ! Et n'oublie pas que tout repose sur toi, désormais.

Les yeux de Kili s'assombrirent, il hésita, finalement opina à contrecœur :

\- Très bien... si nous ne parvenons pas à nous rejoindre avant, je t'attendrais à hauteur de l'ancien pont qui menait à Esgaroth. Ça te va ?

\- Oui, très bien. Bonne chance, petit frère. Va, va vite !

\- Bonne chance à toi aussi.

Kili glissa l'Arkenstone dans ses vêtements et piqua des deux. Il eut rapidement disparu derrière l'épaulement de la colline. Immobile, Fili le regarda s'éloigner.

\- Puissants Valars, veillez sur lui, murmura-t-il. Protégez-le.

Cependant, le prince héritier ne se hâta pas de poursuivre sa route, dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise son frère. Il chemina un peu, attendant que Kili soit totalement hors de vue, puis s'arrêta : Fili avait décidé d'attendre leurs poursuivants, qui ne pouvaient tarder, et de les attirer à sa suite.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, bien qu'il se réjouisse de chaque minute qui passait et que Kili mettait à profit pour s'éloigner. Un nuage de poussière au loin lui signala l'arrivée d'une troupe de cavaliers. Fili mit sa monture au grand trot, pour donner l'illusion de la fuite sans pour autant gagner trop de terrain : il devait certes conserver une bonne avance pour éviter d'être rejoint, mais il voulait aussi être certain qu'on le verrait, sans quoi tout cela ne rimait à rien. Lançant de fréquents coups d'œil derrière lui, lorsqu'il fut certain que la troupe obliquait dans sa direction Fili lança à nouveau son poney au galop. Il pouvait, estimait-il, entraîner ses poursuivants assez loin de cette façon. Il essayait de calculer combien de temps il faudrait à Kili pour atteindre la rivière. Là, il devrait encore trouver une embarcation, ce qui ne serait sans doute pas simple dans ces parages. Kili profiterait certainement de la nuit pour agir. Personne ne le verrait, alors. Ils avaient besoin de quelques heures. Quelques heures, pas plus ! C'était presque trop simple... tant de choses dépendaient de ces quelques malheureuses heures. En tous les cas, Kili avait eu raison, seul ç'aurait été autant dire impossible. Oui, Fili était obligé de l'admettre, bien que même à présent il eut tout donné pour que son frère soit resté à l'écart de cette sordide affaire. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait nier que les choses s'étaient de beaucoup simplifiées dès lors qu'ils avaient été deux.

Tout en cogitant de la sorte et en surveillant régulièrement l'avance de ses poursuivants, Fili poursuivait sa course. Et c'est là que les noirs démons qui, sans doute, veillaient sur l'Arkenstone et guettaient sournoisement l'âme de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, Roi sous la Montagne, et n'entendaient pas en être privés, entrèrent en action. Tout se passa si vite que Fili ne réalisa pas tout de suite : son poney trébucha si brutalement que le prince, pourtant excellent cavalier, ne put anticiper sa chute. Il fut arraché de sa selle, passa par-dessus la tête de sa monture qui s'abattait en hennissant de douleur, effectua un magnifique vol plané et finalement atterrit fort douloureusement sur un lit de caillasses. Fili sentit son corps s'éplucher de sa peau en de multiples endroits et sur de belles longueurs ! Un peu sonné, il demeura immobile durant plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits et se relever en grimaçant. Ouille...

Boitillant, Fili revint vers son poney. La pauvre bête était couchée sur le flan et son hennissement strident emplissait l'air. Fili s'agenouilla à ses côtés, sans plus d'espoir : il savait déjà.

\- Jambe cassée...

L'animal ne se relèverait pas. Un cheval ne survit pas à une jambe cassée. Fili entendait, au loin, le bruit du galop de ses poursuivants.

\- Chut ! fit-il. Tout doux.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner la bête ainsi. Le pauvre animal souffrait le martyr en vain. La mort dans l'âme, le jeune nain dégaina sa dague la plus effilée, la plus tranchante.

\- Chut... c'est fini... tout doux... tout doux...

Un instant plus tard, essuyant la lame rouge de sang sur ses vêtements, il prenait sa course. Il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot ! Ceux qui le pourchassaient, trouvant le cadavre de son cheval, penseraient sans doute qu'ils le rejoindraient facilement. Cependant, profitant des accidents du terrain, Fili pouvait se dissimuler et les faire courir encore un moment. Aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait : il fallait donner du temps à Kili. Il fallait que tous croient, le plus longtemps possible, que c'était lui qui avait encore l'Arkenstone.

Fili ignorait, bien sûr, qu'en réalité leurs poursuivants s'étaient séparés eux aussi en deux groupes dès lors qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'il était seul.

OO00OO

Un brasero flambait au bas des marches, un autre un peu plus loin dans le long couloir sombre. Cela dispensait une faible lueur dans les ténèbres opaques, une lueur qui rampait misérablement, aussi loin que cela lui était possible, sur le sol et les parois, comme écrasée, étouffée par l'obscurité et le silence, lequel n'était troublé que par le bruit lancinant d'une goutte d'eau, quelque part, tombant sur la pierre avec une régularité de mécanique.

Il faisait froid ici, et l'humidité suintait de tous les murs. Les cachots d'Erebor n'avaient plus été utilisés depuis bien, bien longtemps. Mais les grilles, même piquetées de rouille, demeuraient solides, aussi solides sans doute que la roche dans laquelle leurs gonds s'enchâssaient.

Un lointain bruit de pas se fit entendre dans l'escalier aux multiples marches qui descendait jusque-là, puis dans le couloir, se répercutant en mille échos contre les murailles. La lumière d'une torche fit reculer les ténèbres à mesure tandis que les ombres s'enfuyaient de toutes parts, sur le sol, les parois et le plafond. Assis dos au mur saturé d'eau qui n'avait pas tardé à imprégner ses vêtements, ses bras étroitement enroulés autour de lui pour lutter contre le froid, Balin leva la tête. Même avec cette multitude d'échos il avait reconnu le pas de l'arrivant. Et son humeur. A la manière dont il martelait le sol à chaque foulée, il était furieux. Il s'arrêta devant sa cellule et en regarda l'occupant sans mot dire. Ce que voyant, au bout d'une minute le prisonnier détourna la tête et continua à fixer le sol devant lui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda enfin Dwalin d'une voix rauque, bien plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

Balin mit un certain temps à répondre. Il se sentait si las, soudain. Si las et si parfaitement inutile. Parler lui paraissait être un effort énorme, et à quoi bon ?

\- Pour les petits, répondit-il enfin. Et... pour _lui_.

Dwalin fronça les sourcils et eut une vilaine grimace. A l'évidence, cette explication ne le convainquait pas du tout.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu pensais à Thorin ! lâcha-t-il avec humeur.

Cette fois, Balin tourna la tête vers son frère :

\- Tu ne vois pas ce que cette pierre maudite a fait de lui ? Qu'a-t-il encore de commun avec... avec celui qu'il était ?

\- Il est le roi ! vociféra Dwalin, les poings serrés. Tu crois que j'aime ce que je vois, tout ce qui se passe ici ? Non ! Mais il reste le roi ! Et l'Arkenstone... l'Arkenstone est le symbole de sa royauté retrouvée. C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes battus et que nous sommes venus jusqu'ici. C'est pour ça que nous avons tous failli nous faire tuer. Pour ça !

\- Hélas ! soupira Balin.

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui...

\- Thorin n'a pas besoin de cette pierre pour faire valoir sa royauté, reprit le vieux conseiller. Il possède en lui suffisamment de valeur pour s'en passer. Enfin, acheva le vieillard d'un ton lugubre, il possédait... parce qu'aujourd'hui...

\- Il a déjà vaincu une fois le mal du dragon, il s'en sortira encore !

\- Non, dit Balin à voix très basse, pas cette fois. Le pouvoir de l'Arkenstone est trop grand et son emprise sur lui trop forte.

La main de Dwalin se crispa sur l'un des barreaux de la grille. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. La rouvrit. Aucun mot ne daigna en sortir. Le guerrier secoua la tête et tourna les talons sans rien ajouter, ravalant avec irritation son chagrin pourtant bien réel. Il avait bonne envie de jeter sa torche à terre, de la piétiner, puis de donner des coups de pieds dans les murs pour se calmer, mais il s'abstint. Ses pensées n'étaient plus que chaos et ses sentiments ne valaient guère mieux. Dwalin n'était pas et n'avait jamais été un sentimental. Il n'aimait que peu de gens sur terre. Thorin et Balin étaient cependant de ceux-là. Et jamais, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il pourrait être amené à choisir entre ces deux nains, qu'il considérait tous deux comme ses frères.

Le monde qu'il connaissait s'écroulait autour de lui et il se sentait totalement impuissant à l'en empêcher : d'abord Thorin et maintenant ça ! Thorin avait été trahi par ses propres neveux ! Et par Balin ! Qui en avait lui-même fait l'aveu et n'avait pas démenti depuis. Qui aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille ? La veille encore, Dwalin aurait sans la moindre hésitation parié sa vie que c'était tout simplement impossible. A tel point qu'il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas lui qui perdait la raison et s'imaginait des choses. En attendant, lui aussi se sentait trahi : par eux tous.

OO00OO

 _La douleur avait été abominable. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'on lui avait arraché l'Arkenstone. Il aurait moins souffert si on lui avait arraché à vif le cœur de la poitrine. C'avait été tellement douloureux qu'il avait cru en mourir. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre, plus de raison d'exister sans ce joyau. Il se sentait écartelé, crucifié, c'était insupportable, il avait envie de hurler sa détresse et sa souffrance à pleine voix._

 _Inlassablement il tournait en rond, résistant à l'envie de crier, de frapper les murs à coups de poings, de se jeter sur tout ce qui bougeait ou respirait à Erebor pour le faire passer de vie à trépas, bref, d'exprimer ce terrible déchirement d'une manière ou d'une autre. A chaque demi-tour il jetait un coup d'œil farouche par la fenêtre, espérant voir revenir ceux qui étaient partis à SA recherche. Il fallait qu'ils la ramènent. Il le fallait. Oh, qu'ils ne reviennent pas sans ELLE. Ou sinon... ou sinon... il les massacrerait sur place ! Il aurait dû y aller lui-même. Oui, c'était ce qu'il aurait fallu faire. Il était d'ailleurs encore temps. Il pouvait y aller, oui, il le pouvait. Lui, il la retrouverait. Il irait tout droit à Elle. Elle l'appellerait, il en était sûr. Oui, mais si entre-temps les autres revenaient ? Et s'ils l'avaient retrouvée ? Elle resterait sans gardien, ici ? Qui d'autre alors tenterait de s'en emparer ?_

Thorin éprouva soudain la sensation d'étouffer et porta ses mains à sa poitrine tandis qu'un râle s'échappait de sa gorge.

 _Il souffrait tant !_

Terrassé par la douleur, le souffle court, il se laissa tomber à genoux et se prit la tête à deux mains.

 _Il la voulait absolument, il lui FALLAIT ravoir cette pierre ! Il allait en mourir, s'il ne la retrouvait pas rapidement. Et ce ne serait pas une mort rapide et indolore, oh non ! Ce serait même tout le contraire._

OO00OO

A bout de souffle, la main pressée contre son flanc déchiré par un méchant point de côté, ignorant les cuisantes brûlures que lui occasionnait sa peau arrachée par la chute, Fili parvint sur les rives du lac. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et comprit que la poursuite s'arrêtait là. Ici, il n'y avait plus aucun endroit où se cacher. De toute façon, il n'en pouvait plus. Même en profitant des accidents du terrain pour se dissimuler, maintenir la distance avec des cavaliers ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Le prince leva le nez : l'après-midi tirait à sa fin. Encore deux heures et la nuit tomberait. Tant mieux pour Kili. Il ne serait pas très aisé de le retrouver dans l'obscurité et, d'ici le matin, il ne serait plus question de l'Arkenstone. Plus jamais. Bon débarras ! Restait évidemment la question cruciale : cela sauverait-il Thorin ?

Plié en deux, le jeune nain s'efforçait péniblement de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il entendit le galop des chevaux derrière lui. Eh bien, ils étaient là encore plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé !

Il fit un effort pour se redresser et, se tenant bien droit, s'efforçant d'oublier la douleur qui lacérait son flanc, il les regarda venir. Lui-même n'en avait aucune conscience mais ses poursuivants, qui arrêtèrent leurs montures à quelques pas de lui, le répétèrent souvent par la suite : Fili était un digne prince d'Erebor. Un idiot de village aurait été impressionné par sa prestance et son attitude royale en cet instant. Impressionnés ils l'étaient d'ailleurs bel et bien, et ce d'autant plus que le prince héritier avait la réputation d'être un rude combattant. Les nains louchaient avec gêne sur ses épées, soigneusement rangées dans leurs fourreaux, hésitant quant à la conduite à tenir : certes, Thorin avait dit "mort ou vif". Mais tout de même, on ne fait pas couler le sang royal comme ça ! Et puis... et puis...

Posément, dignement, dans un long froissement de métal, Fili tira ses lames, qui étincelèrent dans les rayons déclinants du soleil, et les tendit gardes en avant :

\- Je ne me battrai pas contre vous, dit-il avec calme. Je ne ferai pas couler le sang des nains d'Erebor. Pour rien au monde.

Celui qui commandait le groupe mit pied à terre et prit sur lui pour avancer et se saisir des épées. Lorsqu'il les eut remises à l'un de ses compagnons, il se tourna à nouveau vers Fili et, malgré tous ses efforts, l'hésitation était perceptible dans sa voix :

\- L'Arkenstone... Votre Altesse, ajouta-t-il machinalement. S'il vous plaît.

Très sérieux, Fili fit mine de fouiller dans sa musette puis redressa la tête et émit un sourire mutin :

\- Oh, c'est trop bête... je l'ai perdue !

Le nain fit une drôle de tête. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'avaler cul sec un verre de vinaigre. Fili savait pourquoi : il pensait à ce qu'allait dire, ou faire Thorin s'il ne lui ramenait pas la pierre.

\- Sincèrement désolé, pensa Fili, compatissant. Avec un peu de chance tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre. Mais pour l'heure...

Il espérait que la colère de son oncle ne retomberait pas sur ce pauvre diable ; il ferait de son mieux pour cela, en tous cas, mais les réactions de Thorin étaient tellement imprévisibles désormais qu'il ne pouvait jurer de rien. Car même si Kili avait mené à bien sa mission, Fili n'espérait tout de même pas que les choses puissent s'arranger si vite que ça. En supposant qu'elles puissent réellement s'arranger.

OO00OO

Le soleil couchant embrasait les hautes murailles d'Erebor et jetait des lueurs sanglantes dans la pièce. Lentement, Thorin se redressa. Combien de temps était-il demeuré prostré sur le sol ? Il n'en savait rien. Lorsqu'il se remit sur pieds, les reflets rouges de l'astre déclinant éclaboussèrent sa chevelure noire et se reflétèrent sur l'or de la couronne qui ne le quittait plus jamais. Pas même lorsqu'il dormait. Il ne dormait ou plutôt ne sommeillait de toute façon que très peu, assis dans un fauteuil, se réveillant par à-coups, très fréquemment.

Un masque dur figeait les traits du Roi sous la Montagne et ses yeux s'étiraient dangereusement vers ses tempes. Il lui semblait que du métal en fusion parcourait ses veines et exacerbait sa fureur. Il ramassa Orcrist, jetée sans ménagement sur le sol plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et en éleva lentement la lame devant ses yeux. Elle aussi refléta les lueurs rouges du couchant.

 _Bientôt_ , _bientôt elle sera rouge de sang. Je les tuerai tous, s'il le faut. Tous sans exception. Ils m'ont TOUS trahi... ils en payeront le prix !_

D'un coup sec, il enfonça l'épée dans son fourreau et boucla la ceinture autour de sa taille.

 _Il s'était montré bien trop faible avec ce ramassis de traîtres, de menteurs et de poules mouillées. Mais c'était terminé. Désormais tout allait changer et plus jamais il ne permettrait à quiconque de se jouer de lui. Plus personne, plus jamais. Jamais._

Au même instant, un coup sec fut frappé à sa porte :

\- Votre Majesté, appela quelqu'un. Nous avons rattrapé l'un des... fuyards.

Si Thorin remarqua l'hésitation intervenue avant le dernier mot prononcé, il n'y prit pas garde. Ses yeux étincelèrent en même temps que ses poings se serraient : _un_ des fuyards ? Mais qu'en était-il de l'Arkenstone ? L'Arkenstone, par tous les démons des profondeurs ! Il ouvrit la porte à la volée :

\- Et le Cœur de la Montagne ? aboya-t-il.

Il comprit tout de suite, à l'expression de son vis à vis, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé.

 _Bande d'incapables ! Ah il était bien entouré, pas de doute ! Des félons et de parfaits imbéciles, qui ne trouveraient même pas d'eau à la rivière ! Oh, il aurait dû suivre son instinct et partir lui-même à la recherche de la pierre ! Il ne pouvait décidément se fier à personne._

\- Il... dit qu'il l'a perdu, Votre Majesté... balbutia le nain. Mais ce... c'est sans doute une ruse... ils se sont séparés et...

\- Bien sûr que c'est une ruse, triple idiot ! hurla Thorin d'une voix de stentor.

OO00OO

L'embouchure de la rivière, l'embouchure de la rivière... Drôle d'idée que Fili avait eue là. Enfin, au moins, ici il y avait des arbres qui le dissimulaient. En revanche, pour ce qui était de trouver une barque ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant, zéro ! Rien, même pas un malheureux tonneau elfique ! Kili eut un sourire un peu crispé à cette pensée : il gardait un très mauvais souvenir de leur évasion du royaume des forêts. Ballottés dans ces maudits tonneaux dont ils étaient sortis moulus et couverts de bleus, trempés comme des soupes, buvant la tasse à chaque remous, ah oui, c'était glorieux comme évasion, pas de doute. Sans parler de ce poison qui se répandait dans ses veines en le brûlant comme du feu liquide. Vraiment, très mauvais souvenir !

Maugréant entre ses dents, Kili résolut d'attendre la nuit qui le dissimulerait à tous les regards avant de traverser la rivière. Ensuite, il longerait la rive du lac en direction des ruines d'Esgaroth dans l'espoir de trouver une embarcations, n'importe quoi pourvu que ça flotte et que ça lui permette de gagner le milieu du lac, les eaux les plus profondes, où il se débarrasserait du joyau maudit.

Le jeune nain résolut de mettre à profit les dernières minutes de jour pour préparer ce qui serait le linceul de ce qui fut le Joyau du Roi. Il se dépouilla de sa tunique, puis de sa chemise qu'il noua de manière à former un sac. Il y enfouit la gemme en s'interdisant de s'extasier devant son chatoiement magique et son irréelle beauté, se rhabilla et entra dans l'eau peu profonde des berges de la rivière, à la recherche de pierres pour lester le tout.

OO00OO

Ses poursuivants avaient laissé Fili libre de ses mouvements, tout en le surveillant de près tout le long du chemin de retour. Le prince les comprenait. De même lorsque leur chef lui avait dit avec gêne :

\- Je ne souhaite pas vous fouiller, mon prince, mais si vous avez encore des armes sur vous...

Fili les lui avait données de bonne grâce. Il savait que Thorin le fouillerait à l'arrivée et si il trouvait des armes sur lui, ce serait ce malheureux qui en subirait les conséquences. Déjà qu'il ne ramenait pas l'Arkenstone, inutile de lui attirer des ennuis supplémentaires. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la grande porte de la forteresse naine, Fili leva machinalement le nez vers les hauteurs. Le soleil se couchait et des corbeaux tournoyaient, très haut au-dessus de lui. En lui-même, le garçon se dit que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait le soleil. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui allait arriver à présent ? Thorin était fou à lier, ou quasiment, et pour le coup il devait être en outre... fou furieux ! La seule chose dont Fili était certain, c'était que sa soirée ne serait pas agréable.

\- Pourvu que Kili ait réussi, pensa-t-il. Ou du moins qu'il réussisse. O Mahal, père tout puissant des nains, veille sur lui et aide-le. Aide-nous.

OO00OO

Parfois Kili relevait la tête, interrompant un instant ses recherches, pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le lac. Le soleil couchant en incendiait la surface qui flamboyait de mille reflets d'or et brûlait les yeux. C'était un spectacle aussi grandiose que magnifique mais le jeune prince pensait surtout à son frère aîné et se demandait s'il se trouvait sur l'autre rive, tout là-bas, si loin que dans la luminosité qu'irradiaient les flots paisibles il ne pouvait la voir. Il l'espérait. Que se passerait-il si Fili s'était fait prendre ? Kili frissonna. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il aurait déjà voulu être au lendemain : l'Arkenstone reposerait alors au fond du lac et il attendrait Fili à hauteur de l'ancienne cité lacustre, comme convenu. Kili n'eut aucun mal à se persuader que son frère le rejoindrait. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour contourner le lac ? Hm... un certain temps, assurément. La distance était considérable. Mais tant mieux, cela laisserait aussi du temps à Thorin pour se calmer. Quant à la suite des événements… sur ce point, Kili éprouvait moins de certitudes : comment les choses se passeraient-elles ? Il doutait que cela se fasse tout seul. Il faudrait sans doute que son oncle comprenne que le Joyau du Roi était perdu à jamais. Et pour cela, il faudrait le lui dire. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Bien sûr, il restait toujours cette déplaisante petite possibilité que cela ne change rien du tout, mais Kili était assez optimiste là-dessus. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Thorin demeure obsédé par un objet qui aurait totalement disparu et pour toujours, non ?

Le garçon leva à nouveau le nez : le soleil n'était plus qu'une boule de feu d'un rouge incandescent sur l'horizon et, à présent, les eaux profondes du lac prenaient la couleur du sang. Kili détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Trop de sang avait coulé ici. Et trop récemment pour que quiconque l'ait oublié. Ce dont ils avaient tous besoin à présent, c'était non seulement de paix mais aussi de cette solidarité qui avait marqué la fin de la bataille. Reconstruire. Rebâtir. Repartir sur du neuf, oublier les anciennes querelles et faire prospérer leurs royaumes respectifs. Ils en avaient tous rêvé. Il était temps de concrétiser. Kili fut pris d'une flambée de haine envers l'Arkenstone, qui s'employait à détruire l'esprit de son oncle et à annihiler toute la noblesse qu'il portait en lui. Qui le détournait d'un but qu'il avait si longtemps et si durement travaillé à atteindre. Kili aurait bien voulu voir cette saleté de gemme réduite en poussières, tiens ! Enfin, la noyer et la perdre à tout jamais dans la vase limoneuse du grand lac était une option acceptable. Le garçon pensa à ce que Fili lui avait dit :

\- Même si Thorin retrouve ses esprits, il est probable qu'il nous en voudra un moment.

Kili haussa les épaules : après tout, son frère et lui ne faisaient pas ça pour obtenir des louanges ou même des remerciements. Ils le faisaient parce qu'il le fallait, point.

Le jeune nain exhuma des eaux un énorme galet et estima qu'avec ceux qu'il avait déjà trouvés, ce serait largement suffisant. De toute façon le soir tombait, il ne verrait bientôt plus grand chose.

OO00OO

\- Où est ton frère ?! jeta Thorin d'une voix âpre.

Fili secoua lentement la tête.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne te le dirai pas, répondit-il.

Le regard hanté du roi se posa sur les deux nains qui accompagnaient le prisonnier :

\- Fouillez-le, ordonna-t-il d'un ton très sec.

Fili haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne l'ai plus, dit-il avec calme. Et si tu y penses, ajouta-t-il en regardant son oncle droit dans les yeux, ce n'est pas Kili qui l'a. Fais-moi au moins la grâce de ne pas me croire si bête que ça.

C'était gros, bien sûr. Trop gros, sans doute. Un coup de bluff. Sait-on jamais ? Qui sait si cela ne donnerait pas un petit délai supplémentaire à son frère ? Mais aussi, en son for intérieur, en mettant les choses au mieux, Fili espérait dire vrai. Il espérait qu'à cette heure l'Arkenstone gisait tout au fond du grand lac, ensevelie dans la vase.

 _Mais il le prenait pour un crétin, ma parole ! Evidemment que c'était Kili qui avait la pierre, avec ses airs hypocrites, ses airs de ne pas y toucher. Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là non plus, oh que non ! Quant à Fili, qu'il ose ainsi lui mentir en face, cela ne pouvait plus l'étonner, non plus que son insolence. Après la forfaiture dont il s'était rendu coupable, après ce crime contre le trône d'Erebor, qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore l'arrêter ?! En revanche, qu'il joue ainsi avec ses nerfs et le prenne ouvertement pour un idiot, c'était insupportable. Enfin, pire que tout, l'Arkenstone ne lui était pas revenue..._

La frustration enfla soudain en lui comme un incendie attisé par le vent. Un voile rouge descendit devant les yeux de Thorin. Le regard consumé par la folie et par une rage qui confinait à la haine, la mâchoire crispée, il s'avança vers son neveu. Dès qu'il fut à portée il leva la main et frappa, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avec une violence décuplée par la fureur et le désespoir, chaque coup résonnant avec force dans l'immense salle. Il aurait sans doute continué si Dwalin n'était soudain intervenu d'une voix basse :

\- Thorin, nous devrions plutôt rechercher l'Arkenstone.

L'air soudain totalement égaré, le roi baissa le bras et se recula de quelques pas, haletant comme s'il avait couru.

 _Le sentiment de perte, la peur de ne pas La revoir le brûlaient férocement. La retrouver, oui, la retrouver. Rien ne pourrait apaiser cette torture que Son retour._

Fili, qui avait ployé sous les coups comme un arbre dans la tempête, se redressa lentement, un éclat dur au fond des yeux. Sa lèvre supérieure avait éclaté, il avait la pommette fendue et un œil qui commençait déjà à se fermer.

Certes, dans son enfance il avait reçu quelquefois une correction de son oncle -assez rarement, en fait- mais jamais comme ça, jamais avec une telle hargne, avec cette volonté évidente de _blesser_ , de _faire mal_... par ailleurs, s'il avait souvent vu Thorin s'emporter, parfois très vivement, Fili ne se souvenait pas lui avoir jamais vu cette expression de fureur, pire, de haine aveugle à laquelle à présent se mêlait le dégoût. Et franchement, se voir considérer de cette manière par un proche n'avait rien de plaisant ! Le roi le regarda un instant comme il aurait regardé une salissure particulièrement répugnante puis lui tourna le dos en faisant un geste vague de la main :

\- Emmenez-le... hors de ma vue. Jetez ce traître au fond d'un cachot et qu'il y pourrisse. Je ne le connais plus. Il n'est plus rien pour moi.

Il pivota sur ses talons, le regard à nouveau halluciné, et hurla soudain :

\- Et retrouvez Kili ! Amenez-le-moi avant la nuit. Mort ou vivant, ça m'est égal, mais ramenez-le !

 _Ces deux infâmes rejetons de... Mais c'était sans importance. Leur vie, leur mort, leur existence même, peuh ! Elle seule comptait..._

\- Oh mon oncle, pensa Fili en suivant ses deux gardes, qui n'osaient pas le regarder. Oh mon oncle, qu'es-tu devenu ?! Qui est cet étranger qui a pris ta place et jusqu'à ton visage ?

Il serra les poings. Il _fallait_ qu'il y ait une solution... un espoir !

OO00OO

Kili pataugea vers la berge tandis que tombait le crépuscule et que les premières notes du chant de l'engoulevent s'élevaient dans le soir paisible. Kili s'apprêtait à se hisser sur la rive lorsque la pointe d'une lance vint, de manière très désagréable, lui chatouiller l'estomac :

\- Prince Kili ! fit une voix rude.

Kili sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Oh non, pas maintenant ! Pas si tôt ! Pas avant qu'il ait mené à bien sa mission ! Il leva les yeux, anéanti par ce coup du sort.

\- Le roi nous a donné l'ordre de vous ramener mort ou vif, reprit la voix. Un ordre est un ordre. Mais moi j'ai une prière à _vous_ adresser : ne nous obligez pas à vous ramener mort !


	9. Sur la paille humide des cachots

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir des cachots. Les pas de plusieurs personnes. Fili ouvrit brusquement les yeux et réalisa qu'il s'était assoupi, adossé à la muraille, fatigué par la longue course qu'il avait fournie dans l'après-midi. Le petit groupe qui arrivait s'arrêta devant la grille et, tandis que l'un des soldats faisait tourner la clef dans la serrure, Fili ferma brièvement les yeux : oh non...

Kili fut poussé à l'intérieur, la porte claqua derrière lui. Déjà, les nains qui l'avaient amené se détournaient mais Fili se redressa soudain :

\- Attendez !

L'un des soldats se retourna. Le prince le reconnut. Il se nommait Gulnir. Il venait, bien sûr, des Monts de Fer et il avait été promu capitaine de la toute nouvelle garde d'Erebor.

\- Si le roi ne vous a pas donné d'ordre contraire, dit Fili, pourriez-vous nous apporter des couvertures ?

Il désigna le fond de la cellule :

\- Mon compagnon semble assez mal en point.

Gulnir jeta un coup d'oeil vers Balin, recroquevillé sur lui-même et grelottant de froid dans l'humidité de la geôle.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, grogna-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Kili, qui avait tourné les yeux en même temps que lui vers le vieux nain, ouvrit des yeux ronds :

\- Balin ?! Mais... mais pourquoi... ?

L'intéressé lui jeta seulement un bref regard et ne répondit pas.

\- Il ne veut pas le dire, soupira Fili, soudain très abattu. Ce n'est pas faute de le lui avoir demandé.

Prostré, Balin paraissait particulièrement découragé. Les soldats s'étaient éloignés. Le prince héritier regarda son frère, une interrogation au fond des yeux qu'il n'osait formuler à voix haute. Kili baissa la tête et Fili soupira tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient soudain, comme sous le poids d'un trop lourd fardeau.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Kili.

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux, j'en suis sûr, dit l'aîné pour ne pas l'accabler.

\- Oui... mais ce n'était pas assez. J'ai... ils m'ont pris par surprise et bien trop tôt. J'étais en train de chercher des pierres pour la faire couler.

Il n'avait cependant pas perdu la tête, raconta-t-il, et s'était efforcé jusqu'au bout de mener à bien sa mission : lorsqu'il s'était hissé sur la berge, tenu en respect par les armes de ses poursuivants, Gulnir, car c'était lui qui les commandait et qui avait précisé qu'il préférerait ne pas avoir à le ramener mort, Gulnir donc lui avait immédiatement demandé de lui remettre l'Arkenstone.

Kili avait désigné l'endroit, vers aval, où il l'avait laissée sur la berge boueuse et avait lui-même pris la tête du groupe. Un plan désespéré s'échafaudait dans son esprit. Arrivé à l'endroit où il avait momentanément (pensait-il) abandonné sa chemise et son néfaste contenu, il s'était penché pour exhumer de l'étoffe le Coeur de la Montagne qui, dans le crépuscule, brillait comme une étoile tombée du ciel. Puis, de toutes ses forces, profitant de l'instant d'éblouissement des autres, il l'avait lancée dans la rivière, aussi loin que possible. Il espérait que le courant finirait par l'entraîner jusqu'au lac.

\- Mais malheureusement, expliqua-t-il à son frère sans lever les yeux, à cet endroit l'eau n'est pas très profonde. Ils s'y sont tous mis, enfin, sauf l'un d'entre eux qui me surveillait. Ils ont eu un peu de mal, je commençais à espérer qu'ils échoueraient, mais ils ont finalement réussi à la retrouver. Je leur ai dit de la laisser, mais...

Il avait fait bien plus que le dire, en réalité. Il avait tempêté et vitupéré sur tous les tons en les traitant d'idiots et d'imbéciles, mais cela ne les avait guère impressionnés. Et pour cause :

\- Cette pierre, avait insisté Kili, empoisonne l'esprit du roi et l'achemine vers la folie. Laissez-là où elle est ! Pour son propre bien.

Gulnir, qui supervisait la tentative de récupération de la gemme, était alors venu se planter devant lui, l'avait longuement détaillé, fouillant son visage des yeux, finalement avait gravement sonné le glas du peu d'espoir qui lui restait :

\- Nous rechercherons cette pierre jusqu'à ce que nous la trouvions, avait-il dit. Je ne prétends pas savoir si vous dites vrai mais ce que je sais, c'est que si nous ne ramenons pas ce joyau au roi il nous fera écorcher vifs, tous autant que nous sommes. Vous voudrez bien admettre que cela ne nous tente en aucune façon.

\- Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, avoua piteusement Kili. Autrefois je l'aurais tué pour avoir dit ça de Thorin, mais après tout ce que j'ai entendu ces derniers temps, je… j'ai pensé qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort, Fili. En plus, tu sais, ce nain ne cherche pas à s'attirer les faveurs de Thorin à n'importe quel prix, je ne crois pas. En fait je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment.

Lorsqu'ils avaient tous pris le chemin du retour, avec l'Arkenstone sauvée des eaux, Gulnir avait glissé à Kili, presque sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Je ne dirai pas à votre oncle que vous avez tenté de perdre le Coeur de la Montagne en le jetant à l'eau, prince. Vous avez déjà bien suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça. Et pour être honnête, je ne suis pas certain que votre rang vous protègerait s'il l'apprenait.

\- Tu as vraiment fait de ton mieux, soupira Fili. Le destin était contre nous, apparemment. Au moins, nous n'aurons pas le regret de n'avoir rien tenté pour sauver Thorin.

Il y eut un très long silence. Au fond de la geôle, Balin continuait à grelotter et à claquer des dents.

\- Ca n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, s'inquiéta Fili. Je vais appeler quelqu'un, tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu as besoin de chaleur.

\- Ce n'est pas le froid, chuchota Balin, c'est l'humidité… elle me ronge les os.

Il adressa au prince héritier un pâle sourire et ajouta, d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait en vain de rendre enjouée :

\- Je n'ai plus votre âge, à tous les deux. Mais je suis très content de penser que cet endroit ne vous affecte pas autant que moi.

Fili, qui s'était penché vers lui, se leva :

\- Tu dois quand même sortir d'ici. Thorin ne peut pas avoir à ce point changé que…

Balin le saisit par le bras.

\- Non, mon garçon. Je ne veux rien lui demander. S'il a été jusqu'à emprisonner ses propres neveux…

\- Je le lui demanderai moi-même. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit à présent si dénué de cœur que….

Mais Balin se cramponna plus fort à son bras dans la pénombre, son visage dessinait une tache blafarde :

\- Je te demande de n'en rien faire, Fili. Je savais ce que je faisais quand… c'est arrivé. Crois-moi. Garde tes forces pour toi, et pour ton frère. J'ai bien peur que vous en ayez besoin sous peu.

Très moyennement convaincus, les deux garçons s'assirent cependant de part et d'autre de leur ami, cherchant à lui communiquer leur chaleur.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es ici ? demanda encore Kili. Pourquoi, Balin ? Tu n'y es pour rien, toi.

Le vieillard garda un silence obstiné. Soudain, Kili plissa les yeux, observant son frère aîné avec attention : certes il ne faisait pas très clair, ici, si bien qu'il n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à présent, mais quand même….

\- Bon sang, Fili, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?!

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton visage…

Ce fut au tour de Fili de détourner les yeux.

\- Peu importe, marmonna-t-il.

\- Quelqu'un t'a cogné dessus ?

\- Laisse tomber, Kili.

Les yeux de Kili étaient sombres comme un puits.

\- Thorin ? fit-il.

Mais ce n'était pas une vraie question.

\- Il n'était pas très content, admit enfin l'aîné dans un soupir las.

« Pas très content » était un doux euphémisme, mais le garçon n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans les détails. De toute façon, ce n'était pas les coups reçus qui lui avaient fait le plus mal, même s'il s'en serait bien passé. Il ne pouvait se sortir de l'esprit le regard et l'expression que son oncle avait eus en le regardant. Ce souvenir lui brûlait l'âme.

\- C'est une brute ! se révoltait cependant Kili. Comment a-t-il pu te faire ça ?!

\- Il se peut que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué, répliqua Fili, agacé, d'un ton sarcastique, et je sais que tu vas être très surpris, mais depuis quelques temps Thorin a tendance à faire beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites auparavant !

Kili baissa le nez sans répondre, accablé.

\- Toi, reprit l'aîné, brusquement inquiet, il ne t'a pas touché ?

\- Peuh ! Il ne m'a même pas regardé. Il n'en avait que pour son fichu caillou. Pour un peu, je crois qu'il l'aurait embrassé !

\- Eurk… enfin, à quelque chose malheur est bon, alors.

Mais Kili secoua la tête d'un air lugubre :

\- J'aurais préféré prendre une torgnole et pouvoir me dire que cette pierre infâme avait disparu à jamais, dit-il.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson et il y eut un long moment de silence.

\- Il ne s'en est pris à personne d'autre ? demanda Kili au bout de ce laps de temps.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Et toi, Balin ?

Le vieillard hocha la tête pour signifier son ignorance à ce sujet.

\- Je pense surtout au nain qui était de garde devant ses appartements, soupira Kili. Il l'a suivi quand il est sorti, comme de juste : il n'était pas là pour garder des pièces vides... De toute manière il t'aurait certainement laissé passer, Fili. J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu d'ennuis.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

\- A ton avis, Fili, dit enfin Kili, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

L'interpellé secoua la tête :

\- Je ne sais pas. Même si Thorin nous laisse sortir d'ici, il se méfiera de nous, désormais. Nous n'aurons pas de seconde chance, je le crains. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, ajouta-t-il, une note de douleur perçant dans sa voix, mais l'avenir ne s'annonce vraiment pas rose.

Il y eut un nouveau silence et ce fut à nouveau Kili qui le rompit :

\- Tu crois qu'il nous laissera sortir ?

Fili se contraignit à sourire :

\- J'espère… enfin, je suppose que nous n'allons pas rester ici jusqu'à ce que nos barbes soient si longues que nous trébuchions dessus.

Ils firent tous deux semblant d'ignorer que même s'ils sortaient, il y aurait très probablement un prix à payer pour leur tentative. Au lieu de cela, Kili grimaça outrageusement et tenta de plaisanter :

\- Quelle horreur ! Si nous restons si longtemps enfermés ici, dans le noir et l'humidité, nous finirons par ressembler à cette créature, dont Bilbon nous a parlé, celle à laquelle il a échappé dans les tunnels des gobelins.

\- Pouah ! Quel gâchis ce serait ! Enfin, en ce qui me concerne, du moins...

Fili bomba le torse et prit un air avantageux :

\- … toi encore, ça n'aurait pas trop d'importance, tu es plutôt vilain de toute façon. Mais moi !

Kili fit mine de lui lancer un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Les deux garçons, qui s'efforçaient de tourner leur situation en dérision pour ne pas ressasser leur peine et leur appréhension et éviter de s'appesantir sur ce que serait l'avenir, auraient été extrêmement surpris de savoir que l'on ne parlait que d'eux dans tout Erebor. Et pas exactement comme de deux abominables traîtres qui avaient été jusqu'à renier leur propre sang !

Du haut en bas de la Montagne Solitaire, les discussions allaient bon train. Certains évoquaient Fili, qui s'était laissé capturer sans se battre car il refusait de tirer ses armes contre les siens. Ce à quoi les autres rapportaient les propos de Kili au bord de la rivière. Le jeune prince avait jeté l'Arkenstone à l'eau et n'avait eu de cesse de persuader ses poursuivants de l'y laisser, voilà qui en disait long, non ? Les deux frères ne la voulaient donc pas pour eux-mêmes, comme ils l'avaient tous cru d'abord. Et s'ils disaient vrai ? Si, bien loin d'être de misérables félons s'étant retournés contre un proche parent qui ne leur avait jamais fait que du bien, ils avaient tenté de guérir le roi de sa folie ? Car enfin, même si personne n'osait dire cela trop haut, il fallait bien admettre que Thorin, non content d'être totalement obsédé par le Cœur de la Montagne, ne paraissait plus être en pleine possession de ses moyens, ces temps-ci.

Les nains qui avaient constitué la Compagnie et avaient affronté mille dangers pour reprendre la Montagne Solitaire n'étaient pas en reste. Ils s'étaient rassemblés dans une salle qui était un peu devenue leur quartier général. Ils y prenaient ensemble la plupart de leurs repas et s'y retrouvaient également pour bavarder, évoquer leurs désillusions grandissantes et leurs craintes concernant l'avenir.

Ce soir-là pourtant ils mangèrent en silence. Un silence pesant. Oppressant. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées et, parfois, échangeait rapidement un coup d'oeil avec l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons avant de baisser à nouveau le nez vers son assiette. La tension était presque palpable et paraissait grimper de minute en minute. Dwalin fut le seul à ne pas lever les yeux une seule fois. Il agissait comme s'il avait été seul, apparemment très absorbé par son dîner, tout en sentant régulièrement les regards glisser sur lui, rapidement, presque avec gêne. Il savait très bien ce que les autres avaient en tête, il savait qu'ils bouillaient tous de devoir se taire et que c'était sa seule présence qui leur faisait garder le silence. Il est vrai qu'il leur avait fait très clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien entendre ni à propos de Thorin, ni à propos de Balin. Et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à taper sur le premier qui laisserait échapper le moindre propos séditieux. Comme il l'avait pressenti auparavant, le colosse savait qu'il ne faisait plus, désormais, partie du groupe. Ecœuré, il se leva dès la dernière bouchée avalée et sortit sans regarder personne, lèvres scellées. Les autres attendirent, tendus, d'avoir entendu décroître le bruit de ses pas, puis ce fut comme une explosion : ils se mirent tous à parler à la fois, avec force gestes pour souligner leurs propos, tant et si bien que durant quelques instants ce fut un brouhaha infernal dans lequel personne ne risquait de comprendre un seul mot, chacun essayant lui-même de se faire entendre.

La vérité était qu'ils étaient tous révoltés. Il y avait d'abord eu la manière ignoble dont Thorin avait traité Bofur, Bifur et Bombur. Depuis quand les nains n'étaient-ils plus libres d'aller où bon leur semblait ? Et pourquoi Thorin croyait-il donc qu'ils avaient tous envie de quitter Erebor, hein ? A cause de lui ! Il était tout simplement horrible, depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait plus rien de commun avec le chef admiré et estimé qu'il avait été et les conditions de vie sous la montagne s'en ressentaient de manière pénible. Ce n'était certes pas à cela qu'ils avaient tous pensé lorsqu'ils s'étaient engagés dans la quête aux côtés d'un nain qui forçait le respect de tous. Quant à s'entendre insulter et accuser de forfaits imaginaires juste parce qu'ils avaient envie de changer d'air, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase !

\- Nous aurions mieux fait de plier bagage sans rien dire, murmurait régulièrement Bofur. Encore que. Il aurait été capable de nous envoyer sa garde.

\- Et ça, ce n'était apparemment que le début, gronda Gloïn. Balin jeté au cachot comme un criminel, sans qu'on sache seulement, avec exactitude, ce qui lui est reproché ! Et maintenant Fili et Kili. Un ami de toujours et jusqu'à ses propres neveux ! Thorin n'a plus sa raison, il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai, observa Oïn à la surprise générale. Parce que s'il agit de cette manière en toute lucidité, c'est encore pire. J'ai essayé de lui parler, vous savez. De lui demander s'il ne se sentait pas surmené après tout ce qui s'est passé, la quête, la bataille et tout le reste. Je lui ai laissé entendre qu'il y avait peut-être moyen de faire quelque chose.

Tous ses compagnons le regardaient, soudain silencieux, suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- Et ? demanda Dori, avide de connaître la chute de l'histoire.

Oïn haussa les épaules :

\- Je préfère ne pas répéter les mots qu'il a employés. En tous cas, je ne peux rien faire pour lui s'il refuse d'admettre qu'il a besoin d'aide.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Concernant Fili et Kili, dit enfin Nori, et il eut l'impression qu'un frémissement parcourait l'ensemble du groupe, vous croyez que c'est vrai ? Vous croyez qu'ils ont vraiment tenté de voler l'Arkenstone ?

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est ridicule !

\- Oui, hélas, mais que ma barbe tombe en poussière si je comprends ce qui leur a pris !

A nouveau ils parlaient tous à la fois, chacun y allant de son commentaire, les uns rapportant ce qu'ils avaient entendu dire, certains se levant de leur siège pour donner plus de poids à leurs paroles, tous voulant donner leur avis sur cette épineuse question.

Dans le tumulte général, dont rien de concis ne semblait devoir sortir, personne, pas même ses frères, ne remarquèrent qu'Ori se levait discrètement de table et se glissait silencieusement hors de la pièce.

OO00OO

Dwalin avait traversé Erebor sans s'arrêter nulle part, sans jeter un seul regard de côté, avançant droit devant lui. Personne ne se risqua à l'aborder : il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie d'être dérangé et qui risque de réagir très mal si l'on vient lui chercher des noises. Concrètement il n'entendit rien, rien de précis, nulle part. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas besoin. Il sentait l'air crépiter du haut en bas de la cité. Le bruit étouffé de mille apartés qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. Il sentait littéralement la révolte monter et l'allégeance des nains se déliter à toute allure.

Dwalin monta sur les remparts et respira avec soulagement l'air frais de la nuit. Ici au moins, tout était calme. Il y avait bien des guetteurs, mais trop éloignés les uns des autres pour chuchoter entre eux. Et les conversations qui ce soir faisaient bruire Erebor n'étaient pas de celles que l'on a à voix haute.

Le colosse s'accouda aux créneaux et laissa son regard se perdre dans le noir et sur les lueurs de Dale qui trouaient le manteau sombre de la nuit, tout près d'eux. Non, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les mots eux-mêmes pour savoir ce qui se disait. De même qu'il savait qu'il était désormais considéré comme un ennemi par presque tous les nains qui peuplaient la forteresse. L'âme damnée du roi fou... Un élan de douleur le transperça. Non, il ne refusait pas de voir la réalité en face, oh non ! Et non, il n'approuvait pas, pas du tout les actes de Thorin. Il n'avait pas cherché à lui parler, pas cette fois : il l'avait tenté lorsque pour la première fois son ami avait succombé au mal du dragon, mais cela n'avait servi qu'à le braquer davantage. Et puis surtout, il y avait cette douleur, dans ses yeux, qui n'y était pas apparue la première fois. Thorin paraissait en proie à un supplice intérieur que le commun des mortels ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre. Dwalin en avait le coeur fendu. Alors il se taisait. Cela lui coûtait énormément. Infiniment. Mais il avait décidé de se taire. Pour le moment en tous cas. Dwalin conservait encore l'espoir que tout s'arrangerait. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter : la franchise parfois brutale dont ils avaient toujours fait preuve l'un envers l'autre était le ciment de l'amitié qui le liait à Thorin. Sans elle…. Faudrait-il finir par sacrifier une si longue amitié et la remplacer par… par quoi, au juste ? Le guerrier ne se cachait pas la gravité de la situation et cela lui hérissait tous les poils du corps ! La déchéance de Thorin était horrible à vivre. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, s'il ne l'avait pas connu depuis si longtemps et s'ils n'avaient pas traversé tant d'épreuves ensemble, le colosse savait qu'il n'aurait, comme les autres, plus éprouvé que mépris pour ce roi sous la montagne parfaitement indigne de la position qu'il occupait. Seulement voilà : contrairement aux autres, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui tourner le dos. A l'abandonner. Renie-t-on une amitié de plus de cent ans pour quelques jours d'égarement ? Thorin vivait désormais dans un monde à part, un monde de délices et de douleur tout à la fois, bien que manifestement la douleur soit prédominante. Et qu'importait si ses tourments n'étaient qu'imaginaires ? Pour lui, c'était réel. Jamais sans doute, de toute sa déjà longue existence, il n'avait eu autant besoin d'être soutenu.

Il était vrai que depuis ce soir son expression avait changé, et Dwalin aimait encore moins la nouvelle que la précédente. Elle lui donnait le frisson. Il en fallait pourtant beaucoup pour le faire frissonner, mais là… Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas se détourner de Thorin. Pas maintenant. N'est-ce pas dans la peine que l'on a besoin de ses amis ? Il pouvait encore moins le trahir, comme... Dwalin faillit gémir à voix haute et se retint de justesse. Non, il n'était pas insensible, pas du tout ! Il savait ce que l'on chuchotait dans son dos : son propre frère avait été jeté au fond d'une geôle obscure et il ne faisait rien, ne disait rien, continuait à obéir aveuglément à celui qui l'y avait envoyé et l'y maintenait... croyaient-ils donc, tous, que cela lui était indifférent ? Pensaient-ils qu'il n'éprouvait aucune affection pour Fili et Kili, en dépit de ce qu'ils venaient de faire ? Ah, ces deux-là, vraiment, des champions ! Si Dwalin devait s'avouer qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était passé par la tête de Balin (à croire qu'il était devenu fou, lui aussi ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aider ces deux gamins sans cervelle à voler l'Arkestone ?! S'il n'avait pas su de source sûre que son frère aîné l'avait lui-même avoué, Dwalin ne l'aurait tout simplement pas cru), s'il était passablement en colère contre lui (ce qui du reste ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était bien plus préoccupé par son sort que ne le suggéraient les apparences), il était encore bien davantage en rogne contre les garçons. Des écervelés, qui ne réfléchissaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez et se lançaient tête baissée dans la première imbécillité venue ! Deux petits crétins qui commettaient un acte de haute trahison comme ils auraient été cueillir des fleurs ! Non, tout de même, là ils avaient poussé le bouchon trop loin. Ils n'étaient tout de même plus des marmots pour qu'on leur passe une énormité pareille. Certes, Dwalin ne croyait pas que Fili et son frère avaient agi par intérêt personnel. Il ne les croyait pas capables de félonie. Il savait que les deux princes avaient cru bien faire. Sans doute avaient-ils pensé, tous deux, qu'en son temps Bilbon Sacquet avait dissimulé l'Arkenstone à leur oncle pour l'en préserver. Ils avaient voulu faire la même chose, sans réaliser que le contexte était cette fois totalement différent. Ils avaient eu tort et il était certain que Thorin ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, c'était entendu, mais leurs intentions étaient bonnes, Dwalin en était persuadé. Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute à ce sujet. Aussi, pour ce qui était des deux princes, il estimait que quelques jours de cachot leur remettraient peut-être les idées en place. Oui, mais quelques jours seulement. Or, le guerrier devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas certain du tout de ce que serait la suite des événements. Avec une moue écœurée, il se remémora Thorin frappant Fili en plein visage, non pas une fois mais plusieurs, des coups redoublés portés avec une vindicte qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il en avait été très désagréablement impressionné. Il pensait que malgré sa colère, son ami ne pouvait pas oublier l'amour qu'il portait à ses neveux. Pourtant, à cet instant-là, c'est à dire lorsque c'était arrivé, Dwalin était certain d'une chose : il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'affection, de sympathie ou d'amour en Thorin.

Enfin, il avait récupéré l'Arkenstone, et quoi que puissent en penser certains, cela l'avait apaisé. Il avait recouvré un semblant de calme. Si le joyau ne lui avait pas été restitué, qui sait à quoi son désir insatiable pour la pierre aurait pu le pousser ? Dwalin avait commencé à avoir peur en voyant dans quel état le mettait sa disparition. Oui, peur ! Il n'avait aucune honte à l'avouer. Alors oui, c'était vrai, Thorin était totalement envoûté par cette gemme, elle était à la base de tout. Mais d'un autre côté, sans elle il devenait totalement, mais alors totalement incontrôlable, et s'il avait toujours été plus ou moins imprévisible, ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'état de transe dans lequel il était entré cet après-midi. Une transe qui pour tout arranger semblait lui faire souffrir le martyr. Il avait évoqué à Dwalin un animal fou de douleur qui saccage tout autour de lui dans le seul espoir d'avoir un peu moins mal... D'un autre côté, il était hélas évident que les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Dwalin ne savait vraiment plus à quel Valar se vouer !

Pourtant, il continuait à s'accrocher à l'espoir que son ami s'en sortirait seul. Comme la première fois. Et pourquoi non ? Sa folie n'avait été que passagère, alors pourquoi pas cette fois ? Balin affirmait que non... qu'en savait-il ? Malheureusement, on ne pouvait nier que cette fois c'était bien pire et surtout bien plus dangereux. Thorin enfermé dans Erebor avec ses douze compagnons s'était déjà révélé prêt à déclencher une guerre et sacrifier jusqu'à ses parents pour son trésor. Sans compter qu'il devenait désagréablement mégalomane. Thorin aujourd'hui, avec Erebor ouverte sur le monde et les troupes que lui avait laissé Dain, avec en outre dans sa main l'Arkenstone qui l'obnubilait, c'était mille fois pire ! Cette pierre, disait-on, donnait du pouvoir à son possesseur. Jusque-là, Dwalin n'y voyait pas de mal. Mais ce pouvoir utilisé à mauvais escient, ça c'était autre chose. Il secoua la tête. La vie est faite de choix, n'est-il pas vrai ? Et chacun d'eux a ses conséquences. Le sien était fait. Il resterait du côté de Thorin quoi qu'il advienne, en attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. A l'heure où tous semblaient se détourner de lui et que ses propres neveux l'avaient blessé de la pire manière imaginable, il fallait bien qu'une personne au moins reste de son côté. Même si cette personne détestait la situation présente et tout ce qui arrivait. Sa décision prise, Dwalin se sentit mieux et décida d'aller se coucher. Les jours à venir ne seraient assurément faciles pour personne.


	10. Il ne mérite pas ta colère

\- C'est le même que ce matin.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Ben... je le reconnais, c'est tout.

\- Tous les rats se ressemblent, Kili.

\- Pfff... si on va par-là, tous les nains se ressemblent, tous les elfes se ressemblent, tous les hommes se...

\- Arrête. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu peux différencier un rat d'un autre.

\- Puisque je te le dis.

\- Mon pauvre garçon !

\- Comment ça : "mon pauvre garçon" ? Je pourrais dire "mon pauvre Fili" ! Tu n'as jamais su différencier ta main droite de ta main gauche, tu n'as même jamais su te rappeler de quelle main on devait tenir une épée… du coup tu en as toujours une dans chaque main, pour être sûr de ne pas te tromper, alors forcément...

\- Dis donc, freluquet ! Et le respect dû à tes aînés ?

\- Oh là là...

Un toussotement discret, en deçà des deux frères, les interrompit et leur fit tourner la tête. Bien sûr, ces fausses disputes étaient le seul moyen qu'ils aient trouvé pour passer le temps mais, curieusement, cela agaçait profondément Balin.

Fili et Kili étaient assis à terre, à même le sol de pierre froide, l'un en face de l'autre. Le premier adossé à la muraille et les jambes tendues, l'autre assis en tailleur vis-à-vis de lui. Quant à Balin, il était avachi un peu plus loin, contre la paroi du fond.

\- Désolé, dit Kili, sincèrement. Il faut bien passer le temps.

Une toux sèche l'interrompit, qui serra le cœur du jeune prince : l'état du vieillard paraissait empirer rapidement mais il refusait toujours obstinément que ses jeunes amis essaient d'intercéder en sa faveur (encore que pour cela, il aurait déjà fallu que quelqu'un veuille bien les écouter). Les couvertures que Gulnir leur avait apportées, sans faire aucun commentaire, ne paraissaient pas suffisantes, hélas. Un brave type, ce Gulnir. Il leur avait donné trois couvertures, une pour chacun d'eux, mais Fili et Kili s'en étaient passé et avaient préféré arranger un lit de fortune à Balin, pour l'isoler le plus possible du froid et surtout de l'humidité, qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout. Kili, qui ne portait plus que sa tunique à même la peau, frissonnait parfois également mais n'y prenait pas garde : il était bien plus jeune que Balin et son sang était plus chaud, il ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit de réclamer un tant soit peu du maigre réconfort qu'ils avaient pu apporter à leur ami.

\- Mes pauvres enfants... murmura le vieillard. Je suis tellement désolé. Rien de tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Surtout pas à vous.

\- Mon seul regret, dit Fili, c'est de ne pas avoir réussi. Mais je suis aussi navré pour toi, Balin. Toi, tu n'y es pour rien. Au contraire, tu as toujours essayé de nous dissuader de le faire.

Kili soupira.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

Balin eut un geste las :

\- J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, c'est tout. Inutile de parler de cela.

\- L'arrêter ? Comment ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Fili ? Kili ?

Les deux prisonniers levèrent brusquement la tête : dans la lueur diffuse qui parvenait jusqu'à leur cachot, une mince silhouette se détachait contre la grille.

\- Ori ?!

\- Vous... est-ce que ça va bien ?

Fili se redressa brusquement :

\- Va-t'en d'ici, Ori, dit-il d'une voix pressante. Si on te surprend, tu vas avoir des ennuis.

\- Je n'ai pas peur...

\- Eh bien, moi j'ai peur ! fit Kili d'un ton sec, en se levant à son tour. J'ai peur pour toi. Dégage d'ici.

\- Mais... mais tout ça n'est qu'une erreur, n'est-ce pas ? _Vous_ n'avez pas essayé de voler l'Arkenstone ? Pas vrai ?

Ori ne connaissait pas bien Erebor, il avait eu du mal à découvrir l'entrée des cachots. Il avait déjà longuement erré dans la citadelle la veille au soir et repris ses recherches dès le matin. Il avait fini par trouver.

OO00OO

Pour une fois, Thorin s'était détourné des mille éclats enchanteurs de l'Arkenstone et se tenait à sa fenêtre, laissant l'air caresser son visage et jouer dans ses cheveux. Cela lui faisait du bien. Un bien fou, à vrai dire. Il se sentait toujours la tête si lourde, ses temps-ci. Et puis cette fichue couronne lui donnait des migraines, il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle lui broyait les tempes. Enfin, c'était là les contraintes de la royauté, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui fallait bien la porter, sans quoi, qui serait-il au juste ?

\- Quelle idée absurde ! se dit-il soudain, de manière tout à fait impromptue. Comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit ! Je suis qui je suis, voilà tout.

Il eut presque envie de rire, une sensation qu'il eut l'impression de redécouvrir. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ri, ou même souri ?

Mais l'ombre d'amusement qui avait commencé à jouer sur son visage s'évapora d'un seul coup : il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi rire. Quand ses neveux… le regard du roi se durcit d'un seul coup. Fili et Kili… comment, comment avaient-ils pu faire une chose pareille ? Eux ! Comment avaient-ils pu _lui_ faire une chose pareille ? Quel était leur but, d'ailleurs ? Toutes sortes d'idées atroces lui avaient parcouru l'esprit depuis la veille. De sombres et terribles pensées, des idées de complots, de coups d'état, d'alliances immondes avec les hommes ou les nains des Monts de Fer et même pourquoi pas, l'ignominie suprême, avec les elfes ? Récemment, on lui avait dit que cette rouquine qui avait combattu avec eux à Ravenhill vivait à Dale. Une espionne, sans aucun doute. Gravitant autour de Bard, comme par hasard. Fili et Kili… Thorin passa une main fiévreuse sur son visage. S'il ne l'avait pas constaté par lui-même, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Jamais. Même maintenant, il essayait désespérément d'imaginer que tout cela n'avait pas eu, pas pu avoir de si horribles raisons. Hélas, l'évidence était là, hideuse. Les deux garçons qu'il avait élevés, protégés, aimés, qu'il avait si longtemps considéré ni plus ni moins que comme ses enfants l'avaient poignardé dans le dos. Oui. Qui sait d'ailleurs s'ils ne manigançaient pas sa mort ? Thorin secoua à nouveau la tête.

\- Ils n'iraient pas jusque là... dit-il à voix haute.

Le son de sa propre voix lui parut étrange.

\- Je ne le crois pas, ajouta-t-il encore, juste pour l'entendre à nouveau.

Pourtant, il n'était pas tout à fait certain de ne pas le croire. Une vive sensation de malaise l'envahit. Il devait en avoir le coeur net. Mais comment ? Et soudain, il eut envie de se traiter lui-même d'imbécile : mais pourquoi, au nom de Durin, restait-il là à cogiter depuis la veille, à tourner en rond ? Avait-il seulement demandé aux garçons POURQUOI ils avaient fait ça ? Si ça se trouve, se dit-il, le cœur soudain inondé d'espoir, ils ont voulu me faire une farce… une très sale farce, et particu-lièrement stupide, certes, mais avec eux, qui peut savoir ? Oh bien sûr, ils devraient avoir passé l'âge des blagues et même si c'était cela, ils méritaient un châtiment sévère, mais enfin… Thorin se sentit soudain beaucoup plus léger. Même sa couronne ne lui parut plus peser un tel poids ni lui comprimer si fort les tempes. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas voulu lui voler l'Arkesntone, après tout. Pas vraiment. Et donc, la pierre ne serait pas réellement en danger ?

\- Mais où avais-je l'esprit ? se demanda-t-il, étonné tout de même de n'y avoir pas songé plus tôt (mais aussi, la disparition du Joyau du Roi la veille, l'horrible incertitude dans laquelle il se trouvait à son sujet, l'angoisse de ne pas le revoir lui avaient fait oublier tout le reste). Il fallait commencer par-là, enfin ! Leur poser la question, tout simplement.

Il se souvint des coups qu'il avait assénés à Fili et pinça les lèvres : dans tous les cas, ce petit imbécile ne l'avait pas volé. Cependant, ne serait-ce qu'en souvenir du passé, il aurait dû lui donner la possibilité de s'expliquer. Oh naturellement, il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir confiance en lui, ni en son frère, ni en personne d'ailleurs, mais tout de même... tout de même, il avait besoin de _savoir_. Il le fallait.

\- Je dois leur parler. Tout de suite.

Thorin ne se donna pas la peine d'appeler un garde. Il se rua hors de ses appartements et prit la direction des cachots. Mais pas avant d'avoir pris l'Arkenstone et l'avoir glissée dans sa poche : il ne laisserait plus jamais personne poser ses mains sur elle. Ni son regard d'ailleurs. Il ne laisserait plus la moindre chance à quiconque de la toucher ou de se mettre entre eux. Jamais. Ç'avait été trop horrible. Elle était à LUI ! Et en toute honnêteté, s'il avait été forcé de choisir, il aurait préféré perdre une main plutôt que la gemme fabuleuse. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, elle et lui étaient liés.

OO00OO

\- Je ne peux pas le croire, répéta Ori.

Ses yeux paraissaient s'être agrandis et ses lèvres tremblaient.

\- Pas vous… pas vous ! C'est… impossible.

Même sa voix tremblait. Il semblait qu'il soit sur le point de pleurer.

\- Je te le répète, Ori, c'est à cause de cette pierre que Thorin a tellement changé. N'est-ce pas, Balin ?

Balin fit un signe affirmatif. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé des épingles et préférait éviter de parler.

\- C'est pour ça que nous avons voulu nous en débarrasser. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous ferions quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à Thorin ? C'est notre oncle, je te rappelle ! Notre roi d'accord, mais avant tout un parent !

\- Oui, mais… oui mais…. tout de même… je n'arrive pas à croire….

Fili poussa un soupir excédé.

\- Ecoute, Ori, je ne peux pas faire mieux que t'expliquer. Si tu ne me crois pas, tant pis, je ne peux pas t'obliger à me croire, mais quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant va-t'en. J'ai peur que quelqu'un vienne et en l'état actuel des choses, ça risquerait de faire une sale histoire.

\- Je... je pensais que c'était des mensonges… je croyais…

\- Chut ! fit Kili. Ecoutez.

Ils se turent et tendirent l'oreille. L'écho d'un bruit de pas se faisait entendre dans l'escalier qui descendait vers les geôles. Ori, qui tenait les barreaux de la grille à deux mains, les lâcha et se tourna, un peu inquiet, vers les premières marches. Fili et Kili quant à eux échangèrent un regard sombre. Il n'y avait aucune autre issue que l'escalier et aucun endroit où se dissimuler.

\- C'est peut-être Gulnir, murmura Kili. Il n'a pas l'air méchant. Il ne dira peut-être rien.

Depuis leur cellule il ne leur était pas possible de voir l'amorce de l'escalier, donc celui ou ceux qui arrivaient. En revanche, ils virent le visage d'Ori se décomposer d'un seul coup. Et ne reconnurent que trop bien la voix qui éclata soudain comme le tonnerre entre les murs pleins d'échos :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? Alors toi aussi ?!

Fili et Kili se regardèrent, catastrophés. Balin se redressa, l'air terrifié. Fili ne fit qu'un bond jusqu'à la grille qui fermait leur cellule, pressant son visage entre deux barreaux, comme s'il avait espéré pouvoir sortir sa tête. Inutilement d'ailleurs car déjà Thorin fondait sur Ori, pareil à un gerfaut s'abattant sur sa proie.

Son visage avait brutalement changé d'expression à l'instant même où, depuis les dernières marches de l'escalier, il avait aperçu Ori devant la cellule de ses cousins, et la faible lueur de lucidité qui l'avait amené en ces lieux s'était aussitôt évanouie.

 _Il avait été fou, fou de croire, d'espérer que les choses n'étaient peut-être pas si terribles qu'elles le paraissaient. Et déjà la gangrène s'étendait, gagnait du terrain, empuantissait l'air et rongeait l'espace._

\- Ainsi j'avais bien compris ! hurla t-il, le visage tordu de rage. J'espérais... j'espérais que ce n'était qu'une erreur... mais vous êtes là tous les trois à comploter contre moi, à ourdir je ne sais quelle nouvelle infamie...

\- Mon oncle, je t'en prie ! intervint Fili. Ecoute-moi. Ori ne fait rien de mal. Il voulait seulement...

\- SILENCE ! rugit Thorin.

 _Combien étaient déjà corrompus ? Combien étaient-ils déjà à avoir trempé dans cette machination ? Comment savoir ? Peut-être n'y avait-il plus personne à Erebor, sans même parler des alentours, à lui être demeuré fidèle. Et lui qui, comme un imbécile, leur cherchait des excuses, allait imaginer que peut-être ils n'étaient pas si pervertis que ça ! Idiot ! Bougre d'idiot !_

Il empoigna Ori par ses vêtements et entreprit de le secouer de toutes ses forces :

\- Tu n'es qu'un traître ! hurla-t-il. Toi aussi !

\- M-moi ?! hoqueta le malheureux. Je t-t-e jure, Thorin, je te jure que...

\- MENTEUR ! Pourquoi serais-tu ici ? Vous étiez d'accord depuis le début ! Tous, tous, vous êtes tous des parjures et des renégats ! Qui trempe encore dans cette conjuration ? Tes frères ? Et qui encore ?

Ori devint blanc comme un drap :

\- Mes frères ne savent même pas que je suis ici ! Je voulais juste...

 _A d'autres, oui ! Ils devaient préparer ça depuis très longtemps, peut-être même depuis toujours. Heureusement finalement qu'il était descendu. Certes, il était venu en espérant être détrompé. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit le cas. Mais au moins, à présent il savait la vérité. En fait il l'avait échappé belle. Il se serait sans doute laissé convaincre par les deux autres… il avait tant envie de les croire ! A présent du moins, ils ne pourraient plus l'abuser, il les avait surpris –pour la seconde fois- en flagrant délit de traîtrise et de conspiration._

\- Des vipères ! Voilà ce que vous êtes ! Tous ! Des vipères que j'ai nourries, hébergées, réchauffées durant des années pendant qu'elles n'attendaient que l'occasion de mordre ! Je vois clair, à présent. Et moi qui croyais...

Il jeta un bref regard vers Fili et Kili, immobiles derrière leurs barreaux, épouvantés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux :

\- ... et moi qui espérais qu'il y avait une explication... que peut-être tout cela n'était pas ce que ça semblait être... ce que c'est en réalité ! acheva-t-il si fort que l'écho devint assourdissant et couvrit ses derniers mots.

\- Thorin ! cria Fili. Au nom de Durin, écoute-moi ! Tu ne peux pas réellement croire ce que tu dis. Tu sais pourtant que nous ne ferions jamais rien CONTRE toi !

\- TAIS-TOI OU JE T'ARRACHE TA LANGUE DE SERPENT SUR LE CHAMP ! beugla Thorin, le visage chaviré, les yeux à nouveau presque révulsés.

\- Tais-toi, je t'en prie, murmura Kili en saisissant son frère par le bras. Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment.

Le Roi sous la Montagne criait si fort, sa voix se répercutait avec un tel fracas dans le souterrain que le garde qui lui avait emboîté le pas lorsqu'il avait quitté ses appartements et auquel Thorin avait ordonné de l'attendre en haut de l'escalier déboula soudain en courant, effrayé par tout ce bruit.

\- Votre Majesté ? s'enquit-il après avoir fiévreusement fait du regard le tour des lieux. Tout va bien ?

Fili de son côté venait de remarquer autre chose : quelle que soit la véhémence dont il faisait preuve, Thorin gardait sa main droite sans sa poche. A travers ses vêtements, il voyait qu'il avait le poing serré... comme s'il tenait quelque chose au creux de sa paume. Ben tiens ! Le garçon n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce que contenait cette poche…

Parvenu au terme de sa diatribe, Thorin parut reprendre son souffle avant de vriller à nouveau sur Ori, terrifié, muet et immobile, le feu de ses prunelles enfiévrées.

\- Va-t'en ! cracha-t-il. Va-t'en immédiatement, sale petite vermine ! Avec ta tête de rat ! ! Je te bannis d'Erebor à tout jamais ! Hors de ma vue, quitte ces lieux. A L'INSTANT !

Fili ferma les yeux. Kili tout au contraire les écarquilla démesurément. Même sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Les mots terribles résonnaient encore dans l'air : "Je te bannis d'Erebor". Pâle comme la mort, Ori se laissa tomber à genoux :

\- Non ! Non ! Je t'en supplie, Thorin, pas ça ! Tout ce que tu voudras mais pas ça !

Les dents du garçon s'entrechoquaient de terreur. Il s'imaginait jeté sur les routes, seul, avec les vêtements qu'il portait pour tout bagage, sans savoir où aller ni que devenir et cela le terrifiait. Ses frères ne pourraient pas l'accompagner puisque Thorin interdisait aux autres de quitter Erebor. Et d'une certaine manière c'était d'ailleurs mieux ainsi, car l'exil était un châtiment infâmant, réservé à ceux qui avaient failli d'une manière honteuse à leur famille, leur peuple ou leur roi. Aussi, aucun autre clan de nains ne l'accepterait en son sein, jamais. Car il ne faut pas rêver, ce genre de chose finit toujours par se savoir. Il ne serait plus qu'un paria, réduit à l'errance et à une existence misérable sur les routes d'Arda…

Fili et Kili se regardèrent à nouveau, accablés par le poids de leur propre impuissance, hésitant à intervenir : ils craignaient que cela ne fasse qu'empirer les choses pour leur cousin. Derrière eux, ils entendirent un sanglot : Balin pleurait. Pas pour Ori, comprirent-ils, la gorge affreusement nouée. Pour Thorin.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras ! continuait Ori d'une voix pressante. N'importe quoi ! Mais pas ça, Thorin. Je t'en conjure. Par pitié !

\- Mon oncle, tenta une dernière fois Fili, le cœur broyé de chagrin. Mon oncle, Ori ne mérite pas ta colère, je te le jure. Ne t'en prends pas à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Thorin lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il paraissait soudain égaré, perdu, presque étranger au drame dont il était pourtant le principal acteur.

\- Thorin, s'il te plaît ! pria à son tour Kili. Tu connais Ori, quand même. Tu sais bien qu'il est incapable de ce dont tu l'accuses.

Le Roi sous la Montagne parut soudain hésiter. Sa main, dans sa poche, caressa fiévreusement la surface douce, lisse et tiède de l'Arkenstone.

 _Tout cela... tout cela l'ennuyait, réalisa-t-il. Ah, qu'il est pénible d'être roi et de devoir sans cesse prendre des décisions ! Au fond, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec Elle... la contempler... la contempler jusqu'à la fin. Sa fin. Peu importait qu'il disparaisse, si c'était avec Elle. Ils étaient liés, rien ne les séparerait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Il fit un effort pour revenir au moment présent. Les trois traîtres dans leur cellule. Et le gamin qui se traînait à ses pieds.

 _Encore un contretemps, encore des choix à faire, encore ces sempiternelles incursions dans sa bulle de bonheur et de lumière... une lumière si crue qu'elle le blessait, certes, mais il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle._

Ori était inoffensif. Il était à demi idiot ! Il avait dû se laisser influencer. Oh certes, Thorin n'aimait guère à changer d'avis. Toutefois, sans qu'il sache lui-même exactement pourquoi, tandis que ses doigts caressaient toujours, amoureusement, sensuellement, la pierre dans sa poche, les suppliques désespérées d'Ori finirent par le toucher malgré lui.

 _Ou peut-être ne faisaient-elles que l'ennuyer. Il voulait s'en aller d'ici et en finir avec ça. Il voulait retourner au calme, dans ses appartements et rester seul avec Elle. ELLE, le cœur de son cœur, la source où s'abreuvait son existence tout entière._

\- Soit ! coupa-t-il d'un ton excédé.

Il fit un geste vers le garde qui se tenait toujours à quelques pas derrière lui, manifestement gêné par la scène dont il était témoin et regrettant d'être descendu voir pourquoi son roi hurlait de cette manière, quelques instants à peine après être descendu. Malheureusement, songeait-il, morose, il n'avait pas le choix, tel était son devoir. Il se serait pourtant bien passé de devoir assister à ça. Qu'est-ce que ce gosse avait donc fait pour mériter l'ire du roi et une telle véhémence dans ses propos ? se demandait-il, mal à l'aise. Oui bon, ce n'était plus vraiment un gosse, d'accord, mais il paraissait cependant bien jeune. L'un des prisonniers aussi, d'ailleurs. Tous deux devaient avoir sensiblement le même âge. Non, il n'aimait décidément pas ce qui se passait ici.

\- Enferme-le, jeta Thorin. Pas avec les autres, ce nid de cancrelats est déjà assez conséquent comme ça.

Fili et Kili se regardèrent encore une fois, abasourdis autant que peinés. Le garde soupira de soulagement. Etant donné la tournure que prenaient les événements, il avait commencé à imaginer des choses bien pires que ça. Il s'avança, se pencha, saisit Ori par le bras et le releva :

\- Viens par-là, mon garçon, dit-il.

Il le poussa dans la cellule voisine de celle de Balin, Fili et Kili et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Thorin le regarda faire, le visage dénué d'expression, le regard hanté par de sombres visions.

\- Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, en jetant à Ori un regard noir.

Puis il s'élança vers l'escalier, son long manteau balayant le sol derrière lui, si précipitamment qu'il bouscula le garde au passage. Le bruit de ses pas se répercuta un moment dans le couloir des cachots, puis s'atténua et s'éteignit.

Une dernière fois, Fili et Kili échangèrent un long regard. Puis, sans un mot, ils retournèrent s'asseoir près de Balin. Ils ne pouvaient parler. Ils étaient trop anéantis, trop désespérés pour cela. De toute manière, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se comprenaient sans parler. Au bout d'un très long moment, Kili murmura très bas :

\- Si ça continue comme ça, toute la Compagnie se retrouvera bientôt ici.

Fili ne répondit pas. Il avait la gorge trop serrée et le cœur trop lourd pour cela. Un silence sinistre retomba, perdura et s'épaissit.

 **OO00OO**

 **Mes cher(es) lecteurs(trices), vous qui suivez cette histoire et qui, je l'espère, y prenez plaisir, je dois m'interrompre deux semaines dans la publication car je pars en vacances. Eh oui, c'est enfin mon tour ! Mais je promets de publier le chapitre 9 dès mon retour, le 21 ou le 22 septembre. Pour vous mettre en appétit, je vous en donne même le titre : « Chapitre 9 : L'épreuve » (imaginez une musique dramatique).**

 **Ah et puis pour vous faire patienter, je vous poste à côté un petit OS dont l'idée m'est venue lors d'un énième visionnage de** _ **Un voyage inattendu**_ **. En espérant qu'il vous amusera.**

 **Gros bisous, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti sur ce dernier (pour le moment) chapitre -je vous répondrai à mon retour- et à très bientôt pour la suite.**


	11. L'épreuve

**KyraMB : Pas mal trouvé, pour la musique. Je sais que tout le monde attend de savoir ce qui va arriver à Fili, Kili, Balin et Ori. Eh bien, ça vient. Pas dans cet ordre, mais ça vient.**

 **000000000OOOOOO0000000000**

La nouvelle de l'arrestation d'Ori ne tarda pas à se répandre dans Erebor. On dirait que ce genre de rumeur se répand toujours d'elle-même, traversant les murs et les portes fermées, sans que personne réellement n'ai besoin de les rapporter pour que très vite chacun soit au courant.

Dès que le bruit en vint à leurs oreilles, Dori et Nori se précipitèrent vers les geôles. Ils voulaient voir leur jeune frère, s'assurer qu'il allait à peu près bien et lui demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver derrière des barreaux car, encore une fois, personne ne semblait en mesure de dire de quoi exactement il était accusé. Cependant, les deux nains durent très rapidement déchanter : le seul moyen d'accéder aux cachots était un long et étroit escalier taillé dans la roche mais ils ne purent l'emprunter : la porte de chêne massif, bardée de métal, qui d'ordinaire était en permanence rabattue contre le mur était fermée et un garde se tenait devant, une lance à la main.

\- Le roi interdit à quiconque de descendre sans qu'il lui en ait donné personnellement l'autorisation, expliqua ce dernier.

\- Voilà autre chose ! explosa Nori. Notre frère est en bas, nous voulons le voir !

\- Demandez au roi.

\- Très bien !

Furibonds, les deux frères se ruèrent au pas de charge vers la salle du trône. Ils surent tout de suite que Thorin s'y trouvait en voyant trois nains armés devant la porte et ils eurent bien du mal à rester à peu près polis lorsqu'ils leur demandèrent de leur céder le passage.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous, intervint soudain une voix rocailleuse dans leur dos.

Ils pivotèrent sur leurs talons pour voir Dwalin sortir de l'ombre du couloir. Ils le toisèrent sans aménité, peu disposés à se laisser intimider.

\- Ne parlez pas d'Ori à Thorin, reprit le géant. Vous ne ferez qu'empirer les choses.

\- Ah, siffla Nori, furieux, parce que définitivement, on ne peut plus parler, ici ? Ni parler à Sa Majesté ? Il est devenu trop grand seigneur pour entendre ce que ses anciens amis ont à lui dire ? Il ne faisait pas tant la fine bouche au temps où il cherchait des compagnons pour risquer leurs vies dans SA quête ! Ou bien est-ce que c'est toi qui décides qui peut l'approcher ou non ?

\- Je ne décide rien du tout, répondit calmement Dwalin. C'est un conseil d'ami que je vous donne.

\- Oooh, vraiment ? Parce que tu as encore des amis, toi ? persifla le nain à la chevelure en étoile d'un ton volontairement insultant, tandis que son frère jetait un regard méprisant à leur interlocuteur. C'est drôle, ça... parce que je croyais que tu n'avais même plus de famille, tu vois... Libre à toi de renier ton propre frère, mais tu voudras bien admettre que Dori et moi ne sommes pas prêts à lâcher le nôtre !

Tout en parlant, Nori avait discrètement glissé ses doigts sous ses vêtements et les avait refermés sur le manche d'un petit poignard dissimulé sous l'étoffe : il savait Dwalin prompt à l'emportement et savait aussi qu'il n'était pas nain à se laisser provoquer sans réagir.

\- Si ton amitié est du même genre que celle de Thorin, ajouta-t-il avec mépris, ses yeux pareils à ces pierres froides et lisses que l'on trouve au fond des torrents de montagne, tu peux la garder, Dwalin !

Nori se tenait sur la défensive, prêt à soutenir une attaque qui cependant ne vint pas. Silencieux, Dwalin fixait sur lui un regard impénétrable.

\- Lâche ça, dit-il enfin, au bout d'interminables minutes de silences, en désignant du menton la main dissimulée sous les vêtements. Si tu veux te battre avec moi tu ne gagneras pas, je te le garantis.

\- Tu en es si sûr que ça, mon gros ? Et si on faisait un essai, juste pour voir ?

Encore une fois, Nori s'était montré volontairement insultant, les muscles tendus dans l'attente d'une réaction... qui ne vint pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que Thorin reproche à Ori ? intervint Dori, revenant au sujet qui le préoccupait par-dessus tout.

\- D'être descendu dans les cachots voir les autres, répondit gravement Dwalin.

\- C'est tout ? Et c'est un crime, ça ?

\- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! explosa Nori, trop furieux pour être encore prudent. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Même le roi doit respecter les lois. Sauf erreur de ma part il en est même le garant !

Aucune réponse ne vint.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, dit enfin Dwalin, je vous aurais prévenus : si vous allez parler de ça à Thorin, vous ne ferez qu'aggraver les choses. A vous de voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis ou donné pour que tu lui lèches les bottes comme ça, Dwalin ?!

Même les nains de garde devant la porte bronchèrent en entendant l'insulte, lancée d'une voix vindicative. Le seul qui parut ne pas l'entendre était celui auquel elle était destinée.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, répéta-t-il.

Et il tourna les talons.

\- Attends, fit Dori.

Il avait fait un effort sur lui-même pour parler. Il n'avait plus tellement de sympathie pour Dwalin, à cette heure. Mais Ori avant tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que... est-ce qu'on lui a fait du mal ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser chevroter sa voix.

\- Non.

Nori regarda son frère aîné et fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, la première colère passée il réfléchissait maintenant à toute vitesse. Au fond, qu'est-ce que Dwalin avait à gagner en essayant de les empêcher de voir Thorin ? Le protéger ? Quelle blague ! Fou ou pas, Thorin était un combattant redoutable, il était tout à fait de force à les écraser tous les deux, son frère et lui, en cas de besoin. Et puis il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, dans tout ça. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Dwalin d'encaisser comme ça, sans réagir. En revanche, une chose était certaine : il était l'un de ceux qui connaissaient le mieux Thorin et qui pouvaient juger au mieux de ses réactions.

\- Pas pour le moment, précisa Dwalin, répondant toujours à Dori. Je ne peux pas jurer de ce que sera demain.

\- Dwalin...

Le ton de Dori était, cette fois, presque implorant.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher. Tu sais aussi combien il est attaché à Fili et Kili.

\- Je sais.

\- Ecoute... si tu penses qu'il vaut mieux éviter, on ne va pas parler à Thorin, mais... mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Ori ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas ! s'emporta Dori. Et tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça ? Tu crois que je vais abandonner mon frère, comme toi tu as abandonné le tien ?

Dwalin le regarda avec un calme étonnant au vu des circonstances.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? demanda-t-il seulement.

Cela coupa le sifflet aux deux autres. L'espace d'un très bref instant les barrières tombèrent et ils se retrouvèrent, tous les trois, tels les compagnons d'armes qu'ils avaient été. Dori et Nori comprirent combien Dwalin songeait à son propre frère emprisonné et combien il se rongeait d'impuissance. Pourquoi il ne faisait rien, ils ne le savaient pas. Au fond, ils ne savaient même pas s'il avait déjà tenté quelque chose, s'il avait un plan ou l'intention d'agir... Non, ils ne savaient rien. Mais ils sentaient qu'il n'oubliait pas. Finalement, vaincu, Dori souffla seulement :

\- D'accord... Ecoute, si tu peux, tu veux bien lui dire que nous voulions le voir mais qu'on nous en a empêchés ? Et que... nous ne l'abandonnerons pas ? Tu as raison, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le moment, mais on ne le laissera pas tomber. Ca je peux le jurer. Tu veux bien le lui dire ?

\- Oui, répondit Dwalin, aussi calmement que si on lui avait demandé s'il pensait qu'il allait pleuvoir.

Les deux autres durent se contenter de cela et s'éloignèrent, la mort dans l'âme.

OO00OO

\- Eh bien ! Le temps se fait long, tu ne trouves pas, mon frère ?

\- Puisque tu veux mon avis, je pense que Thorin a décidé de nous laisser périr d'ennui.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que nous sommes là ?

\- Difficile à dire quand on ne peut pas savoir s'il fait jour ou s'il fait nuit.

\- Trois jours, fit la voix d'Ori dans la cellule voisine. Aujourd'hui c'est le troisième jour.

Pour vous. Enfin, je crois.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas le troisième mois ?

Ori pouffa de rire :

\- Oui, je suis sûr.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux, toi. Ça va ?

\- Ben oui, ça va... j'aurais préféré être avec vous, mais au moins je vous entends. Je ne suis pas vraiment seul.

Une quinte de toux les interrompit tous et Fili jeta un regard inquiet vers Balin. Celui-ci était allongé sur une couverture soigneusement pliée pour l'isoler du sol, emmitouflé jusqu'aux yeux dans les deux autres, malheureusement imbibées de l'humidité des geôles, mais son état se dégradait constamment. Il était maintenant brûlant de fièvre et sa respiration sifflait de manière significative.

\- C'est Balin, qui tousse ? demanda Ori, inquiet.

\- Oui.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Fili, Kili ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver, maintenant ?

Double soupir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il semblerait qu'on nous ait oubliés.

De fait, le temps paraissait interminable aux prisonniers, qui se demandaient tous combien de temps leur réclusion allait encore durer. En dehors du nain qui venait deux fois par jour leur apporter de l'eau et de la nourriture, ils n'avaient vu personne depuis l'emprisonnement d'Ori. Ce qui valait sans doute mieux, étant donné les derniers événements. Même celui qui leur apportait à manger n'osait ni décrocher un mot ni seulement les regarder : il devait avoir peur d'être à son tour accusé de complicité. Fili et Kili avaient renoncé à faire semblant de se disputer pour passer le temps. Fili marchait de long en large, interminablement, comme un lion en cage. Kili restait presque toujours assis, sauf quand il était vraiment trop ankylosé et qu'il se levait pour effectuer quelques mouvements. Il s'amusait sans fin à faire sauter, d'une main dans l'autre, un vieux quignon de pain sec trop dur pour être consommé. De temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre s'approchait de Balin, essuyait la sueur aigre qui coulait sur son front, lui murmurait quelques paroles d'encouragement. Il leur semblait que cela faisait des semaines qu'ils étaient là.

\- Nous allons sûrement devenir fous, émit Kili. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai envie de hurler tellement j'en ai assez ! Je préfèrerais... n'importe quoi, je crois.

\- Il y a assez de fous dans la famille, répliqua Fili, plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais j'admets que c'est assez insupportable, comme situation.

Ori ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il aimait entendre la voix de ses cousins, cela meublait sa propre solitude, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Comme Kili, il restait plutôt assis et immobile, tout en faisant quelques pas de temps en temps pour faire passer ses courbatures. Il préférait s'adosser à la grille qui fermait son cachot plutôt que contre l'une des parois, car le froid de la pierre finissait toujours par transpercer ses vêtements. Oui, pensait-il, se remémorant les dernières paroles prononcées, cela devait faire environ deux jours qu'il était là, trois pour ses cousins, et il se demandait combien de temps cela durerait encore. Ori soupira. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, songea-t-il. Il aurait pu, à cette heure, n'être plus qu'un vagabond sur les routes, loin de la Montagne Solitaire. C'était lui qui avait voulu rester, quel que soit le prix à payer pour cela. Il ne perdait pas de vue cet aspect de la situation.

Faute d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire, il avait dû commencer à somnoler lorsqu'un bruit de pas encore lointain se fit entendre puis se rapprocha, répercuté par l'écho des galeries. Les pas de plusieurs personnes, cette fois. Le jeune nain eut l'intuition que cela le concernait. Il se leva et attendit.

Ils étaient quatre : Thorin en personne, Dwalin et deux gardes portant des torches, qui tous s'arrêtèrent devant sa cellule.

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonna sèchement Thorin.

Ori s'interdit de penser à quoi que ce soit, de se poser la moindre question. L'heure était venue de payer sa dette et il était résolu à s'en acquitter. Il ne baissa pas les yeux, n'émit pas un son et ses mains étaient fermes lorsqu'il défit sa ceinture puis retira sa tunique et la chemise qu'il portait au-dessous. Torse nu, il frissonna dans la fraîcheur de la prison tandis que l'un des garde ouvrait la grille et lui faisait signe de sortir.

Automatiquement, son regard se porta sur la cellule voisine de la sienne : Fili et Kili se tenaient devant leur grille, les mains crispées autour des barreaux, le visage infiniment grave.

\- Thorin, fit le premier. Pour l'amour de Mahal, ne fais pas de mal à Ori. Mon oncle !

Thorin ne tourna pas la tête, ne parut même pas l'entendre. Le seul qui regarda dans leur direction fut Dwalin. Mais son regard glissa sur les deux jeunes gens, cherchant la silhouette avachie tout au fond sur un grabat de fortune. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent d'un coup, ses épaules se raidirent, mais il ne prononça pas un mot et ne fit pas un geste.

\- Venez, dit Thorin.

Il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Que diable cherchait-il là au fond ? Il n'y avait strictement rien que d'autres cachots, parfaitement semblables à ceux dans lesquels les prisonniers tuaient péniblement le temps. Tous les autres le suivirent cependant sans poser de question. Conduits par Thorin, les cinq nains longèrent le couloir des cellules et parvinrent ainsi devant une petite porte voûtée, quasiment invisible derrière un repli de roche, d'autant qu'elle était couverte de vert-de-gris et se confondait avec la paroi humide. Il fallait autant dire savoir qu'elle était là pour la repérer. Elle n'était pas fermée à clef et s'ouvrit en grinçant. Tous s'engagèrent alors dans un escalier aussi étroit que raide qui paraissait plonger dans les entrailles même de la terre et tournait plusieurs fois sur lui-même à angle droit. A mesure qu'ils descendaient, le froid se faisait plus vif, leur souffle se transformant en buée, et les parois rocheuses devinrent encore plus humides. Ils finirent par déboucher dans ce qui paraissait être une salle immense. La lueur des torches projetait partout des ombres fantastiques qui paraissaient prendre vie, galoper, se mouvoir, se chevaucher et les entourer d'un cercle infernal. En dehors duquel les ténèbres, opaques, absolues, profondes comme l'éternité. Ici, il n'y avait plus aucun écho. Le son lui-même paraissait se perdre dans l'infini. Ils s'avancèrent et même Dwalin parut mal à l'aise. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, ils parvinrent à ce qui paraissait être le rebord d'une immense plate-forme rocheuse. Mais l'obscurité était si dense que l'on ne pouvait vraiment dire si oui ou non le vide s'ouvrait au-delà : c'était plutôt le néant à l'état pur.

\- A plat ventre.

Ori obéit, toujours sans un mot et, lorsqu'il s'étendit, le froid de la pierre mordit sa peau nue et lui coupa presque le souffle. Il eut l'impression de s'être allongé sur de la glace.

\- Nous sommes ici au cœur de la montagne, dit Thorin. C'est un endroit particulier. Reste ici. J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher demain. Si tu triomphes de cette épreuve, tu auras payé ta faute.

Puis il s'éloigna, sans état d'âme, et les autres se hâtèrent de lui emboîter le pas. Le bruit de leurs pas décrut très vite, avalé par le vide, et les ténèbres se refermèrent sur le jeune nain, si denses qu'elles en étaient quasiment palpables. Très vite ce fut le silence absolu, étouffant, terrifiant, même. On n'entendait pas seulement un bruit d'eau. Rien. Ori voulut se redresser, cela lui fut impossible. Une peur irrationnelle s'empara de lui : il lui semblait que s'il faisait un seul geste, le moindre mouvement, il tomberait ou serait emporté il ne savait où. Il eut beau essayer de se raisonner, son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses entrailles se nouaient.

\- N'im... n'importe quoi... balbutia-t-il. To.. tout c...ce que tu veux...

Le propre son de sa voix l'épouvanta, comme si ce n'était pas la sienne, comme si une créature invisible et inconnue venait de susurrer à son oreille. Terrorisé, il ferma les yeux et se plaqua au sol glacé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il comprenait pourquoi Thorin lui avait ordonné de s'allonger à terre. Bien que le froid soit pénible, il devait savoir que, debout, le malheureux n'aurait pu tenir, il aurait tourné en rond, affolé, jusqu'au moment où il serait tombé pour de bon et se serait blessé, tué peut-être si vraiment le vide s'étendait non loin de lui. Ori comprenait aussi pourquoi son roi avait parlé d'épreuve. Un terrible vertige le saisit.

\- Sur quoi débouche cette porte, Balin ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon garçon, répondit le vieillard d'une voix faible. J'ignorais jusqu'à son existence.

\- Il doit y avoir un escalier derrière, dit Kili. D'après le bruit de leurs pas, en tous cas.

Fili se mordait nerveusement les lèvres :

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse, murmura-t-il. Mais plutôt ce qu'il y a au bas de cet escalier.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- A rien de particulier, mais ça me fait peur quand même. Thorin nous a raconté mille histoires à propos d'Erebor et de la Montagne Solitaire, mais je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait fait allusion à une porte dérobée dans les cachots, et toi ?

\- Non plus.

\- Pauvre petit, murmura Balin, et ils comprirent qu'il parlait d'Ori.

Il se passa une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant qu'ils entendent un bruit de voix assourdi qui paraissait se rapprocher. Inquiets, tendus, ils guettèrent le retour de ceux qui étaient descendus.

Dans l'escalier qui remontait vers les cachots, Dwalin rompit soudain le silence qui s'était appesanti sur leur groupe après qu'ils aient quitté la salle souterraine :

\- Curieux châtiment, dit-il. D'où t'est venue cette idée ?

\- De mon père, répondit Thorin après un court silence.

Il se souvenait du jour lointain où Thrain l'avait conduit en cet endroit, dont il ignorait l'existence et où il n'avait par conséquent encore jamais mis les pieds.

\- Ne reviens jamais seul ici, avait insisté le prince. C'est un endroit particulier, dangereux. Non pas qu'il recèle un péril concret, pourtant l'on pourrait très vite y perdre la raison.

\- Comment cela, Père ?

\- Reste là.

Thrain s'était alors éloigné de quelques pas, masquant sa torche en la tenant devant lui. Thorin se souvenait de l'impression terrifiante qui l'avait alors saisi. Il avait de justesse retenu le cri qui lui montait aux lèvres et, alors qu'il voulait rejoindre son père, il s'était senti chanceler. Il ne savait déjà plus où il se trouvait. Heureusement, la lumière était réapparue, la main de Thrain s'était posée sur son épaule.

\- Tu comprends ?

\- Oui... avait balbutié le jeune prince, qui s'efforçait d'empêcher ses dents de claquer.

Non, Thorin n'ignorait pas ce qu'allait endurer Ori. Il était bien jeune, ce serait long jusqu'au lendemain. Terriblement long.

 _Mais il lui fallait décourager les traîtres potentiels, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'Ori avait subi l'influence des autres, en tous cas il voulait bien le croire pour le moment, mais après ça, il ne devrait pas être tenté de poursuivre dans cette voie. Il fallait du moins l'espérer. Et s'il y laissait sa santé mentale ? Eh bien, c'était un risque à courir. Après tout, il devait réagir avec vigueur et détruire tous les germes de tromperie et de traîtrise. Ne serait-ce que pour La préserver, les préserver Elle et lui de nouvelle tentative visant à les séparer. Du reste, il avait fait preuve de clémence envers ce petit idiot. Oui, si cruelle que soit l'épreuve, ç'aurait pu être bien pire._

Un moment plus tard ils débouchèrent tous dans le couloir des cellules et s'acheminèrent vers le second escalier, celui qui les ramènerait vers les parties habitées de la cité.

\- Où est Ori ? demanda Fili dès qu'il les vit.

Thorin ne lui accorda pas même un regard.

\- Mon oncle je t'en prie, réponds-moi. Qu'as-tu fait de lui ?

Pour la réaction qu'il obtint, il aurait aussi bien pu s'adresser au mur.

 _Il faudrait aussi s'occuper de ces trois-là. Enfin, surtout Fili et Kili. Mais eux n'étaient pas aussi inoffensifs qu'Ori, loin de là. Il ne pouvait se permettre de les traiter avec autant de mansuétude. A dire la vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'eux. A moins qu'il les laisse tout simplement finir leurs misérables jours dans ce cachot, après tout ? Les geôles d'Erebor étaient sûres. Mouais... bon, il allait vraiment falloir y penser. D'autant que la colère enflait à nouveau en lui rien qu'à seulement évoquer les actes infâmes dont ils s'étaient rendus coupables._

\- Dwalin ! cria encore Fili en désespoir de cause. Dis-moi ce qu'est devenu Ori ! S'il te plaît !

Le guerrier lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, parut hésiter mais poursuivit son chemin sans répondre. Bientôt, le bruit des pas décrut et s'éteignit, puis le silence retomba.

\- Oh Mahal, gémit Fili. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Ori descende nous parler ? Qui sait où il est maintenant et… et…

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas…. commença Kili avec appréhension.

Il ne put finir sa phrase, tandis que son frère secouait la tête avec accablement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Et je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour savoir au moins ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

\- Nous n'avons rien entendu, dit encore Kili pour se rassurer. Aucun bruit, aucun cri…

\- Non, en effet.

Fili n'ajouta rien, il n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter, mais il se disait à part lui que cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose : après que les autres se soient engagés dans l'escalier, derrière la porte dérobée, tous les sons s'étaient évanouis en quelques instants, absorbés par l'épaisseur de la roche. Alors même si quelqu'un avait crié ensuite, rien ne disait qu'ils auraient pu l'entendre de là où ils se trouvaient.

 **00OO00**

 **Gnia ha ha ha !** **Alors, à qui le tour, à présent ? Je pense que vous le savez déjà. A la semaine prochaine !**


	12. Ne fais preuve d'aucune pitié

**Note** **: un chapitre très, très court. Mais la suite arrive. Le découpage m'a posé problème mais l'action se précipitant, j'ai eu peur d'étouffer mes lecteurs. Et puis, vous verrez que celui-ci est court mais... dense. Enfin je crois. Courage.**

 **0000OOOOO0000**

\- Venez, dit le premier nain, armé d'une lance.

\- Tous les trois ? demanda Fili.

\- Non, seulement vous deux.

Le jeune prince jeta un regard navré en direction de Balin puis sortit de sa cellule, ainsi que Kili. Ils étaient trois, tous trois armés, qui les entraînèrent vers l'escalier. En un sens, ils en étaient tous les deux soulagés. Ils ne savaient pas où on les conduisait et leur inquiétude pour Ori et Balin n'était pas moins vive que deux heures plus tôt, mais ils commençaient à se dire que tout valait mieux que l'ennui mortel d'être là, entre ces quatre murs (non, trois murs et une grille… la nuance était maigre), sans rien savoir et sans avoir rien à faire pour s'occuper. Par ailleurs, Fili avait l'espoir, si toutefois on les conduisait auprès de Thorin, de parvenir à lui parler de l'état de Balin et à lui répéter qu'Ori n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Tout comme son frère, Fili était horriblement inquiet pour son cousin et se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était comme une main invisible qui lui tordait les entrailles. Pourquoi s'en prendre à Ori ? Hélas, Thorin ne paraissait plus capable du moindre discernement, pas plus que d'une seule décision cohérente.

Leurs gardiens conduisirent les garçons jusqu'à la salle du trône. Ils auraient assurément préféré retrouver leur oncle en privé, dans un cadre plus chaleureux et moins impersonnel, mais c'était toujours ça, se dirent-ils, un peu nerveux malgré tout.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied des marches au sommet desquelles était érigé le trône d'Erebor, ils éprouvèrent tous deux le même coup au cœur : ce n'était pas Thorin qui se trouvait là. Enfin, celui qui dardait sur eux des prunelles fulgurantes, à l'expression sauvage, altérée, ressemblait trait pour trait à Thorin, bien sûr, mais son expression et jusqu'à sa manière de se tenir étaient tellement changées qu'ils eurent presque peine à le reconnaître.

\- Thorin ? C'est bien toi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Kili, horrifié.

Le regard de feu le cloua littéralement sur place et le garçon déglutit presque malgré lui. Celui qui lui faisait face évoquait bien davantage un démon assoiffé de carnage que le nain qui l'avait élevé. Il y eut un long silence.

 _Défi. Blasphème. Orage. Quelque chose enflait en lui, quelque chose de noir, de terrible, quelque chose qui... qui lui faisait peur... ?_

Personne ne pipant mot, Fili prit sur lui de parler le premier :

\- Mon oncle, commença-t-il, aussi calmement que cela lui fut possible, Balin se porte mal. Très mal. Autorise-le à…

Dwalin, qui se tenait debout près du trône, tressaillit. Mais Fili ne put poursuivre car Thorin lui coupa la parole dans un rugissement qui parut lui écorcher la gorge au passage :

\- Ne m'appelle plus ainsi ! Plus jamais ! Ton frère et toi, je vous renie ! Vous m'avez trahi de la pire des manières, je vous désavoue à tout jamais !

C'était tout de même dur à entendre. Kili émit un son étranglé, ses yeux s'agrandirent brutalement, Fili changea de visage. Aucun d'eux n'eut plus ensuite l'occasion de prononcer un seul mot pendant un long moment : comme un barrage qui se rompt, Thorin laissa brusquement libre court à sa furie et à toutes les chimères qui avaient envahi son cerveau. Les deux jeunes nains s'entendirent traiter de « fils de crapaud » et qualifier d'un certain nombre de termes particulièrement fleuris, qui leur firent monter le rouge aux joues et qu'ils ne se seraient pas volontiers résignés à employer. Puis ils apprirent qu'ils avaient volé l'Arkenstone « au prix d'une perfidie bien digne de la vermine rampante qu'ils étaient », dans le but de rassembler une armée et de détrôner Thorin, avec la complicité de plusieurs des siens. Il ne connaissait pas encore le nom de tous les conjurés, précisa le roi, bien qu'il ait des soupçons, mais cela ne tarderait pas et tous les parjures se verraient traités comme ils le méritaient.

Durant tout le temps que le roi parla, ou plutôt vociféra avec une hargne qui ne paraissait jamais devoir se tarir, les deux frères passèrent par divers sentiments, allant de la gêne au chagrin et de l'hébétude à la consternation, tandis que leurs visages parcouraient toute la gamme des couleurs. Jamais, aussi emporté qu'il puisse être, leur oncle ne leur avait parlé ainsi. Ils ne se rappelaient d'ailleurs pas qu'il ait jamais parlé à quiconque de cette manière. Thorin avait toujours été très direct, certes, et dans leur enfance ses neveux avaient plus d'une fois été sévèrement grondés, mais rien qui s'approchait, même de très loin, de ce ressentiment, de cette rage et d'une telle virulence dans les propos.

Peu à peu leur peine fit place à la colère : lèvres serrées, sourcils froncés, ils s'efforçaient d'encaisser en silence, par respect pour celui qu'ils avaient jusqu'à ce jour considéré comme leur père adoptif, d'une part, et afin de ne pas envenimer encore la situation d'autre part. Mais la moutarde commençait sérieusement à leur monter au nez ! Ils avaient beau se dire que Thorin ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait ou disait, perdu qu'il était dans son monde intérieur, il dépassait tout de même les bornes ! Tant et si bien qu'il arriva un moment où Fili ne fut plus capable de se contenir :

\- Est-ce que tu t'entends, Thorin ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. Est-ce que tu entends ce qui sort de ta bouche ? Je pensais t'expliquer pourquoi nous avons agi, Kili et moi, mais après ça je crois qu'il est inutile que j'essaie de me justifier. N'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, ça ne t'intéresse manifestement pas.

 _Affront. Insolence. Fureur. Destruction._

Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur Fili. Replié sur lui-même, comme enroulé, pareil à un animal sauvage acculé dans un coin et en même temps voûté comme un vieillard, Thorin darda sur son neveu le feu de ses prunelles puis dit simplement, sans tourner la tête :

\- Dwalin.

En cet instant, le guerrier se serait volontiers saisi la tête à deux mains pour s'arracher le peu de cheveux qui lui restait ! D'abord Ori -auquel il n'avait même pas pu délivrer le message de ses frères, car il était inenvisageable de le faire en présence de Thorin- et maintenant... Après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Dwalin était quasiment dans le même état d'esprit que les deux princes. Les pupilles de Thorin, dilatées par la folie, se tournèrent vers lui et sa voix glaciale résonna dans la salle :

\- Fouette-les tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils demandent grâce. Et s'ils doivent en mourir, qu'il en soit ainsi. Ne fais preuve d'aucune pitié, d'aucune faiblesse. Fais seulement ce que je dis. C'est compris ?

 _Qu'ils apprennent la leçon une bonne fois pour toutes, quitte à crever de l'avoir apprise !_

Malgré toute l'emprise qu'il possédait sur lui-même et la loyauté aveugle dont il faisait preuve, le colosse sursauta et faillit avaler de travers :

\- Qu... quoi ? fit-il, peinant à croire qu'il avait bien entendu.

\- Ils l'ont mérité. Et il est temps, grand temps qu'ils apprennent à obéir et à faire preuve de respect. La prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, qu'ils paraîtront devant moi, je les veux à genoux, soumis et repentants.

Thorin réalisait-il ce qu'il exigeait ? Ce qu'il disait ? Avait-il oublié la fierté, le courage et l'obstination de ses neveux, tous traits de caractère hérités de leur lignée ? Ou bien fallait-il croire... _et s'ils doivent en mourir, qu'il en soit ainsi..._ mais par le sang de la terre, ils ALLAIENT en mourir ! Jamais ils ne céderaient... ou alors il serait trop tard.

\- Thorin... fit Dwalin d'une voix étrangement douce, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant malade. Ce sont les fils de ta sœur. Ce sont des princes du sang.

\- C'est la seule raison pour laquelle ils respirent encore, fut la réponse.

 _Assez. Elle. Seulement Elle. Contrarié. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…_

Dwalin ouvrit la bouche pour protester à nouveau mais le regard halluciné, plongeant dans le sien, le fit frémir malgré toute sa bravoure :

\- Tu es contre moi, toi aussi ? demanda Thorin de ce ton abrupt qui était désormais le sien.

Dwalin s'accorda une seconde de réflexion et répondit, en se détendant visiblement :

\- Non.

\- Tu vas faire ce que je dis ?

\- Oui. Comme toujours, soupira le géant.

\- Alors va.

 _Soulagement. Oubli. Seul. Elle. Partir tous. Elle._

Fili et Kili se regardèrent une fois encore. Ils n'étaient pas en état d'avoir peur pour eux-mêmes. Pas tout de suite, en tous cas. Ils étaient encore sous le choc. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette salle et leurs oreilles sonnaient encore de toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient entendues. Mais surtout, réalisaient-ils, la mort dans l'âme, ils avaient définitivement perdu Thorin. Leur Thorin. L'Arkenstone avait ravi son esprit et détruit son cœur. A côté de cette épouvantable vérité, plus rien ne pouvait momentanément les atteindre. Une larme s'échappa du coin de l'œil de Kili. Fili avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme lui comprimait et lui broyait la poitrine.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir traversé plus de la moitié d'Erebor dans un silence absolu qu'en atteignant l'escalier des cachots Fili s'arrêta, délibérément, et se tourna vers Dwalin impassible :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ori ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? grogna le colosse. Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez d'ennuis comme ça, sans te soucier de ceux des autres ?

\- Mais moi, du moins, j'ai essayé de retirer ce maudit joyau à Thorin. Ori, lui, n'a rien fait du tout. Il est innocent… tu connais ce mot là ?

\- Ne joue pas au petit malin avec moi, gamin. Avance, ça vaudra mieux.

\- S'il te plait, réponds-moi. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien ? Alors où est-il ?

Un soupir.

\- Ca ne t'avancera à rien de le savoir. D'ailleurs je ne saurais même pas t'expliquer. Il est dans une caverne qui… un endroit étrange, dans lequel je n'aimerais pas retourner et encore moins rester. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y laissera pas sa raison, ajouta sombrement Dwalin.

Kili ouvrit la bouche à son tour mais le guerrier le coupa net :

\- Non, ça suffit. Taisez-vous, descendez. Je ne vous dirai rien de plus. Vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour vous-mêmes.

\- Dwalin, insista désespérément Fili, quand Thorin a été atteint du mal du dragon, la première fois, tu as été le seul à oser l'affronter pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Comment peux-tu aujourd'hui laisser faire tout ça sans réagir ? Sans même rien dire ?

\- Tais-toi, répéta Dwalin dans un grondement. Je sais qu'il agit mal, mais il n'en reste pas moins le roi.

Les nerfs du prince héritier avaient été mis à rude épreuve depuis quelques heures, cette réflexion fut la goutte de trop :

\- Nous l'aimons autant que toi, sinon plus ! Nous essayons de l'aider ! cria-t-il, exaspéré. De le sauver de lui-même. Tu as connu Thror, tu veux que Thorin finisse comme lui ? Il n'est pas responsable de ses actes, je le sais, il ne l'est plus, mais il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard pour lui venir en aide et mettre fin à tout ça ! Tu ne peux donc pas comprendre cela ?

Dwalin le regarda longtemps. Longuement. Sans rien dire. Son regard s'humanisa un bref instant et Fili eut un regain d'espoir.

\- Non, laissa finalement tomber le colosse d'un ton glacial, définitif, en poussant les deux frères en avant.

 **000000000000OOOOOOO0000000000000000**

 **Bon ben... je vous laisse, hein... -file me cacher, sous un tir nourri de tomates-**

 **Reviews quand même ?**


	13. Sur le fil de la lame

Un silence sinistre avait envahi la cellule. Les flammes du brasero situé à l'entrée du souterrain étaient presque éteintes et l'obscurité serait bientôt totale. L'on entendait ici et là la course d'un rat dans le noir ou de l'eau qui s'égouttait, et puis la respiration pénible de Balin dont les poumons émettaient un ronflement de mauvais aloi à chaque inspiration. Fili et Kili lui avaient raconté ce que Dwalin leur avait appris à propos d'Ori.

\- Le malheureux ! avait murmuré le vieux nain, brûlant de fièvre. Je me souviens à présent avoir entendu parler de cet endroit. Je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Pour ce que j'en sais, c'est un lieu effrayant dans lequel on perd rapidement tous ses repères. C'est une terrible épreuve que Thorin impose à Ori. Il pourrait en effet y laisser son équilibre mental, ou bien avoir les nerfs définitivement détraqués.

Balin fut interrompu par une violente quinte de toux, qui l'empêcha de gémir de douleur : chaque spasme de ses poumons se répercutait douloureusement dans ses os, lesquels le faisaient terriblement souffrir dans ce lieu glacial et saturé d'humidité.

\- Mais souvenez-vous qu'Ori a fait un choix, acheva-t-il d'une voix faible. Il aurait pu éviter cela, même s'il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

Il en aurait fallu bien davantage pour remonter le moral des deux princes. L'on entendit soudain dans le noir une sorte de gémissement étranglé. Malgré sa terrible lassitude, Fili se redressa à tâtons, prenant appui contre le sol :

\- Tu souffres, mon frère ?

\- Non, ça va.

Le ton têtu de Kili. Qui dans le noir essuya ses yeux humides, furieux d'avoir laissé échapper un son et ainsi laissé entrevoir sa détresse. Les autres n'étaient pas mieux loti que lui, alors inutile de geindre ou de se plaindre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence retomba, aussi épais que les ténèbres.

OO00OO

 _Il avait horreur de ça. Il avait horreur de devoir la quitter des yeux, ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Parfois, lorsqu'il la fixait pendant suffisamment longtemps, il arrivait à éprouver l'illusion qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur d'Elle. Oh, que n'aurait-il donné pour cela ! Un monde de lumière, de paix et de beauté. Il y avait de la souffrance aussi, bien sûr, mais c'est la vie qui est comme ça, hélas. Avec le Cœur de la Montagne, souffrance et volupté allaient de pair. Il aurait tant voulu ne jamais avoir à en détourner les yeux. Chaque fois qu'il y était obligé, il était saisi par la laideur et la froideur du monde qui l'entourait. Mais peut-être, peut-être un jour finirait-il par gagner le droit de se dissoudre réellement en Elle. Il avait conscience qu'il fallait le mériter. Du même coup, le chemin était long pour pouvoir prétendre à cette félicité suprême._

Thorin cligna des yeux, désagréablement oppressé par la demi pénombre de la salle du trône, le froid qui régnait sous la montagne, la piètre esthétique des lieux (dire que tout le monde s'entêtait à vanter la splendeur d'Erebor, peuh ! Ceux-là n'avaient jamais contemplé l'Arkenstone) et l'atmosphère morne qui l'entourait. Puis, comme toujours, il éprouva ce sentiment de danger latent qui ne le quittait plus dès lors qu'il revenait à la réalité. La mémoire lui revint par la même occasion.

\- Dwalin ! jeta-t-il d'un ton acre, cassant.

Le guerrier parut se matérialiser devant lui comme par magie. Le regard sombre, comme toujours. Silencieux, comme toujours.

 _Dwalin n'était plus le même. Il avait changé. Thorin n'aimait ni son silence, ni son regard. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait se passer de lui. Dwalin avait parfois failli, certes, mais il demeurait son plus solide appui._

Rivant son regard farouche dans celui du géant impassible, Thorin demanda, dans un aboiement rauque :

\- Tu t'es occupé de Fili et Kili ?

\- Oui, répondit le colosse, laconique.

Il n'aimait pas du tout cette expression glaciale, implacable, sur le visage de son roi. Et encore moins ses yeux injectés de sang. Parfois, lorsqu'il détournait les yeux du Cœur de la Montagne notamment, Thorin ressemblait à un hibou en plein jour. Mais le reste du temps, il évoquait désormais un animal sanguinaire prêt à sauter à la gorge du premier venu dans le seul but de se repaître du fluide vital qui courait dans ses veines.

\- Bien. Ils ont cédé ?

\- Oui, répéta Dwalin, toujours aussi calme, repoussant ses sentiments au plus profond de lui-même.

Thorin le regarda longuement, sans ciller, yeux dans les yeux, mais Dwalin ne broncha pas.

\- Bien, répéta enfin le roi. Je les ai beaucoup trop gâtés, par le passé. Et voilà comment j'en suis remercié aujourd'hui ! Il est temps qu'ils apprennent que je ne tolèrerai de trahison de personne. De personne ! Ils apprendront ou ils mourront.

Il fit un geste de la main pour congédier celui qui durant tant de décennies avait été son bras droit et son meilleur ami et Dwalin ne parut pas s'apercevoir de l'affront qu'il lui faisait. Il sortit d'un pas lourd et, une fois à l'extérieur, se laissa aller un instant contre la porte massive. Il avait le cœur bien lourd, Dwalin. Fili et Kili... il revoyait, comme si la scène repassait devant ses yeux, leur attitude... ma foi... autrement plus digne et respectable que celle de leur oncle, il fallait bien l'avouer, même si ce constat était douloureux, tandis qu'il les poussait devant lui et que tous trois atteignaient le bas des escaliers qui menaient aux cachots et aussi, un palier plus haut, aux anciennes salles de torture, qui n'avaient plus servi depuis bien avant que Smaug s'abatte sur la Montagne Solitaire. Pour la seconde fois Fili s'était tourné vers lui, ses yeux clairs aussi durs que la pierre :

\- Dwalin, tu as choisi de suivre Thorin quoi qu'il advienne. Soit. Mais laisse Kili en dehors de ça. Au nom de notre ancienne amitié. C'est _moi_ qui aie volé l'Arkenstone. Moi seul.

\- C'est _nous_ ! avait aussitôt répliqué Kili, d'un ton sans réplique. A quoi tu joues, Fili ?

Le prince aux cheveux blonds s'était tourné vers son cadet d'un mouvement brusque, les sourcils froncés, prêt à le remettre vertement en place, mais Kili avait été plus rapide que lui :

\- On a commencé ensemble et on ira ensemble jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il advienne !

Tout en jetant à son frère un regard noir, Fili avait une seconde fois ouvert la bouche mais, une seconde fois, Kili l'avait interrompu :

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, mon frère. Inutile de vouloir toujours t'interposer, comme lorsque nous étions petits et que tu cherchais à m'éviter une réprimande.

Puis, levant très haut le menton, fixant Dwalin de son regard sombre il avait conclu :

\- Je n'ai pas le moindre regret. Enfin si, un seul : celui d'avoir échoué.

OO00OO

 _Il était las. Si las. Il était rentré chez lui, certes, un rêve qu'il avait caressé durant si longtemps et qu'il avait cru impossible à réaliser avant de rencontrer le magicien gris. Et à cette heure, qui aurait dû être heureuse, triomphale même, il n'éprouvait que lassitude. C'était à cause d'eux. Eux tous. C'était si pénible d'avoir à les supporter et de devoir sans cesse se préoccuper de ce royaume. Si épuisant. Si ce n'était pas que l'Arkenstone était indissolublement unie au trône d'Erebor, il aurait sans doute abandonné. Qu'ils se trouvent un autre roi, voilà tout. Mais non, car si cela advenait, il devrait se séparer d'Elle. Et cela, c'était inenvisageable. Il faudrait donc continuer d'endurer, hélas. Endurer l'ennui et la trahison. Se préserver de toutes ces machinations qui tendaient à lui enlever ce qui lui revenait de droit et lui était devenu vital._

 _Ou alors il faudrait qu'ils partent. Tous. Qu'ils fichent le camp et le laissent seul, chez lui, avec Elle. Oui, ça ce serait idéal. Il n'avait qu'à les jeter tous dehors et barricader les portes._

 _Pouvait-il, à lui seul, rendre la montagne impénétrable et imprenable ? Car bien sûr, tous ces chiens galeux n'auraient alors rien de plus pressé que de rejoindre ses ennemis. Quoique, ils étaient déjà ses ennemis et avaient sans doute déjà partie liée avec les autres, ceux de l'extérieur, alors...au fond, mieux valait sans doute qu'ils soient dehors que dedans !_

00OO00

Ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, Dwalin fixait le feu sans le voir. Il devait prendre une décision. C'était impératif. Les choses allaient de mal en pis. Les choses allaient beaucoup trop loin et il commençait à craindre ce qui en découlerait fatalement, plutôt tôt que tard. Peut-être avait-il eu tort. Et pourtant ! Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa première décision, qui était celle de soutenir Thorin dans l'espoir de jours meilleurs. Des jours meilleurs... était-il si sûr que cela qu'il y en aurait ? Quand bien même, se dit-il, quand bien même il n'y en aurait pas... cela change-t-il quelque chose pour moi ?

Au bout d'un moment, Dwalin se leva, fit craquer ses articulations et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il avait, estimait-il, une chose à faire. Lourde de conséquences mais indispensable.

OO00OO

Bien que la voix, qui s'adressait aux gardes, soit assourdie par l'épaisseur des murs et déformée par l'écho, elle était parfaitement reconnaissable.

\- Dwalin, fit Kili à mi-voix.

Fili et lui échangèrent un regard sombre et se levèrent. Ils avaient été en sursis depuis l'instant où ils avaient regagné leur cachot, ils le savaient. Celui-ci apparemment avait pris fin.

Ils avaient été surpris lorsque, après leur terrible entrevue avec leur oncle, Dwalin les avait directement ramenés à leur geôle. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que les ordres du roi soient exécutés immédiatement.

\- Je vais revenir ! leur avait seulement jeté le colosse, d'un ton rogue.

Depuis, ils attendaient. De cela, de la sentence de Thorin à leur égard, ils n'avaient pas parlé à Balin. Ni entre eux. A quoi bon ? Entendant les pas de Dwalin approcher, les deux frères se serrèrent brièvement les mains puis ils attendirent, stoïques et fiers, en vrais descendants de Durin qu'ils étaient. Ils ne purent cependant s'empêcher de manifester leur surprise, par un clignement d'yeux ou un regard interloqué, lorsque Dwalin apparut devant leur cellule, portant tant bien que mal trois écuelles pleines de soupe et une cruche qui devait contenir de l'eau claire.

\- Euh... fit Kili, tu t'es reconverti ?

Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de se taire mais ç'avait été plus fort que lui. Fili lui adressa un coup d'œil réprobateur, Dwalin fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Il déposa son chargement à terre, ouvrit la grille, enfin fit passer aux garçons nourriture et boisson. Puis il referma la porte, donna un tour de clef et s'en alla, sans avoir prononcé un seul mot.

Interdits, les deux frères se regardèrent d'abord sans rien dire, chacun cherchant dans le regard de l'autre confirmation de ce qu'il croyait avoir... Se secouant, Fili ne fit qu'un bond jusqu'à la grille qui fermait leur cachot et le souffle lui manqua :

\- Il a oublié la clef... chuchota-t-il.

A nouveau, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. La même question se lisait dans leurs yeux et flottait entre eux, presque tangible. Enfin, les commissures des lèvres de Kili se retroussèrent en un petit sourire :

\- Tu crois que...

\- Je ne sais pas ! l'interrompit précipitamment Fili.

Mais ses yeux bleus pétillaient.

\- En tous les cas, reprit-il, c'est notre toute dernière chance, alors il ne faut pas la perdre !

Il passa son bras entre les barreaux et fit jouer la clef dans la serrure. Kili était déjà à ses côtés. Cependant, alors que Fili amorçait un mouvement vers la sortie, son jeune frère le retint par le bras :

\- Fili... et Ori ? On ne peut pas l'abandonner. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

L'aîné hésita puis, soudain, son regard s'éclaira :

\- Tu as raison, dit-il gravement. Va le chercher. Je m'occupe de l'Arkenstone.

Kili haussa les épaules :

\- C'est ça... je ne te quitterai pas, tu devrais le savoir. Je disais seulement que nous devrions...

\- Petit frère, dit l'aîné à regret, nous n'avons que très peu de temps. N'importe qui peut descendre et réaliser que nous avons fui. Je regrette, mais nous n'avons qu'une chance infime et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre un seul instant.

\- Allez-y tous les deux, fit alors une voix rauque, lourde de fièvre. Mahal sait que vous ne serez pas trop de deux. Je m'occupe d'Ori.

L'expression de Fili s'adoucit aussitôt :

\- Non, Balin, dit-il en se tournant vers la forme prostrée qui venait de se soulever avec effort. Tu es malade, tu ne dois pas bouger. Si tout se passe bien, nous reviendrons te chercher.

\- Tu dis des sottises ! fit Balin avec humeur. Allez, ne perdez pas de temps. Et puisse les Valars veiller sur vous.

Il fit un terrible effort pour se lever de son grabat et ajouta, le souffle court :

\- Que vous réussissiez ou non, mes enfants, essayez de fuir d'ici. Quittez Erebor et retournez dans les Montagnes Bleues, auprès de votre mère. N'oubliez pas que rien, absolument rien ne nous permet de croire que Thorin retrouvera ses esprits si l'Arkenstone est détruite. N'oubliez pas que Thror n'a jamais recouvré la raison, même après que Smaug se soit emparé de ce joyau maudit.

\- Il a conservé jusqu'à la fin l'espoir de le retrouver, répliqua fermement Fili. Va chercher Ori, Balin, et tâchez, vous, de fuir. Avec un peu de chance, la garde sera bientôt très occupée. Vous pourrez peut-être arriver à la sortie et quitter la montagne. Ne nous attendez pas.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se détourner mais se ravisa et ajouta très vite :

\- Dale n'est pas assez sûre, essayez de gagner la Forêt Noire. Dites aux elfes que Fili, Prince sous la Montagne, réclame le paiement d'une dette : j'ai épargné la vie de l'un des leurs, et je demande à ce qu'ils t'apportent les soins dont tu as besoin en contrepartie, Balin. Une fois tes forces revenues, tu aviseras.

Le vieux nain, ainsi que Kili, le regardèrent avec surprise, car aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'était réellement devenu l'elfe qui avait été condamné à mort par Thorin, mais Fili se détourna aussitôt, bouche cousue, et s'élança d'un pas ferme vers l'escalier qui menait hors des cachots. Kili lui emboîta aussitôt le pas.

\- Puisse Mahal vous accorder la vie sauve, murmura Balin en les suivant des yeux.

Lorsque les deux princes eurent disparu à sa vue, il rassembla toutes ses forces, décrocha une torche qu'il alluma auprès du brasero dispensateur de lumière et, se tenant au mur pour se soutenir, se dirigea vers la porte dérobée.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Derrière elle s'amorçait, comme prévu, un escalier étroit et très raide qu'il entreprit de descendre péniblement, chaque mouvement se répercutant douloureusement dans tous ses os.

Le froid et l'humidité dont l'odeur alourdissait l'air crûrent d'ailleurs à mesure qu'il descendait et firent redoubler ses frissons de fièvre. Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui parut très longtemps, il sentit un air encore plus froid mais, aussi, plus salubre monter des profondeurs. Enfin, il perçut les cris. Encore lointains, étouffés par l'épaisseur de la roche. Des cris inarticulés exprimant une terreur sans nom.

\- Le malheureux ! murmura encore Balin.

Il s'efforça de presser l'allure, bien que la fièvre fasse trembler ses membres, que sa vue se brouille par instant et qu'il éprouve la pénible sensation qu'on était en train de lui scier tous les os. Sans compter que la raideur de l'escalier aux marches suintantes n'était pas faite pour l'aider.

Ori avait depuis longtemps perdu le souvenir du monde extérieur. Il était impossible de garder le souvenir de quoi que ce soit en cet endroit. Ni celui du temps écoulé ni celui de jours meilleurs. Il n'y avait réellement rien ici, rien que les ténèbres absolues, le silence écrasant et la sensation de vide. C'était comme être plongé dans le néant. Comme entrer dans le monde des morts tout en étant encore vivant. Et c'était horrible. Insupportable. Ce n'était pas question de courage ou de résistance, personne, le plus brave des plus braves, le plus dur des durs, n'aurait pu tenir.

Toujours allongé sur le sol (mais était-ce bien le sol ? Ori ne ressentait même plus le froid et éprouvait la sensation nauséeuse de se trouver en état d'apesanteur au milieu du vide), le jeune nain était en proie à la panique la plus totale. Il n'entendait même pas ses propres hurlements, hallucinés, inarticulés. L'horreur. Voilà ce qu'il vivait. Une part de lui-même savait que tout se passait dans sa tête, qu'en réalité il n'y avait rien ni personne autour de lui pour le menacer, rien que l'obscurité et le silence, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des bruits, des cris, des frôlements... Thorin ou n'importe qui d'autre serait-il apparu à cet instant, Ori se serait jeté à ses pieds en sanglotant et aurait juré de faire n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on lui permette de sortir de ce lieu d'épouvante. Il aurait renié jusqu'à ses frères, il se serait renié lui-même pour sortir de là. Il aurait vendu son âme pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que s'évanouir. Il en était conscient, hélas, et cela ne faisait que rajouter à l'affolement qui le possédait. La mort n'était rien comparée à cela. Rien du tout. La mort au moins ne vous enlève ni honneur ni dignité.

Ori jeta un nouveau cri et se mit à sangloter éperdument, face contre terre. Il n'était plus capable de parler, ni même de penser. Ses sensations et ses sentiments étaient informes, volatiles, tournoyant autour de lui comme des vautours échappés de lui-même qui le harcelaient et le tourmentaient à l'égal des fantômes imaginaires que son esprit en déroute ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer alentours.

Soudain, comme si un secret instinct l'avait averti, le garçon releva la tête, s'appuya sur un coude, jeta un regard totalement perdu, totalement effaré autour de lui, enfin le vit : le point lumineux qui bougeait dans les ténèbres. Il n'avait pas conscience d'entendre un bruit de pas, ce qui, en fait, l'avait alerté sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Les yeux exorbités, le souffle court, il regardait grossir ce point de lumière suspendu dans le noir. Il n'était plus capable de craindre quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'on rencontre le pire, le reste, tout le reste devient insignifiant. Lui aurait-on dit que cette lumière qui approchait était son propre trépas qu'il n'aurait rien éprouvé de plus. Enfin, une voix assourdie par l'étrange atmosphère de la caverne s'éleva, déformée, méconnaissable :

\- Ori ?! Ori, où es-tu ?

Le jeune nain était incapable de parler. Il regardait, haletant, cette toute petite source de luminosité qui paraissait à chaque seconde devoir être absorbée par les voiles épais de l'obscurité. Il lui semblait que tout ce qui lui restait de vie était désormais concentré en elle. Si elle disparaissait, le néant le dévorerait. Il le savait. Il aurait voulu crier, il aurait voulu aller vers elle, il ne pouvait pas. Il était tétanisé. Ou peut-être déjà mort. Ou peut-être faisait-il d'ores et déjà partie des ténèbres. Il lui semblait n'avoir plus de corps, plus de pensée, plus rien. Il s'était dissout, évanoui dans le grand vide qui l'entourait. La vacuité. Tout cela devait être une illusion, cela n'existait pas...

Soudain, la luminosité parut grandir et envahir tout l'espace. Ses yeux pleuraient malgré eux, blessés par sa vivacité, mais ne pouvaient s'en détourner. Quelque chose le toucha. Quelque chose de chaud, qui paraissait solide :

\- Mon garçon, fit une voix désincarnée, inconnue, abstraite. Mon petit. Lève-toi. Sortons d'ici. Puisse Mahal pardonner à Thorin de t'avoir imposé cela. Viens. Viens avec moi. Je vais te ramener à la surface.

Quelque chose s'enroulait autour de ses épaules et tirait. C'était désagréable. C'était brûlant. C'était pénible. Cette voix écorchait ses oreilles emplies du silence absolu. Mais si déplaisant que ce soit, cela valait mieux qu'être livré au vide. Ori ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'on le hissait avec peine sur ses pieds, qu'un bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, que ses pieds se posaient, l'un après l'autre, sur un sol ferme. Non, tout cela était abstrait, tout cela avait la consistance du rêve. La seule chose qui ait une réalité, c'était cette lumière qui continuait à lutter vaillamment contre l'engloutissement.

Cela dura, dura, presque le temps d'une vie, lui sembla-t-il, puis il trébucha contre un obstacle et faillit tomber. Il lui fallut encore un long moment pour commencer à reprendre ses esprits et réaliser qu'il était en train de remonter, lentement, péniblement, l'escalier menant aux cachots. Il lui fallut encore un bon laps de temps pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul et que quelqu'un le soutenait. Quelqu'un qui grelottait de fièvre et transpirait à grosses gouttes, mais qui cependant ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde.

\- Balin...

\- Chht... montons... nous ne sommes pas encore en haut, petit...

Une voix rauque, saccadée, comme prête à se briser. Les poumons du vieux nain sifflaient et ronflaient d'une manière très inquiétante. Encore quelques instants et Ori réalisa soudain que son compagnon était à bout de forces. Il titubait dangereusement et haletait péniblement en se traînant de marche en marche. Ori enroula à son tour son bras autour du corps de Balin et, la sueur au front, s'efforça de l'aider à monter. L'un soutenant l'autre, chancelants mais résolus, tous deux continuèrent difficilement à monter, interminablement, vers le salut et le monde des vivants.


	14. Complot

A pas de loup, rasant les murs et se faisant aussi silencieux que possible, Fili et Kili gagnèrent le haut de l'escalier. La porte était fermée mais la clef se trouvait avec celle que Dwalin avait oubliée sur la porte de leur cellule. Fili l'introduisit dans la serrure en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit et la tourna avec mille précautions. Le pêne joua, le battant s'entrouvrit. Coup d'œil prudent. Il n'y avait aucun garde.

\- Fili... dit Kili.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu crois que...

\- Je ne crois rien. Silence.

Immobiles, blottis derrière la porte entrouverte, ils tendirent tous deux l'oreille pendant un bon moment. Tout était calme et silencieux. Fili prit une longue inspiration.

\- Kili, dit-il d'une voix dont il ne sut cacher la fêlure, en regardant son frère avec intensité. Thorin est fou, tu le sais. Ça m'arrache les tripes de le reconnaître mais c'est vrai.

\- Justement. C'est pour le sortir de là qu'il faut détruire cette chose, non ?

\- Oui, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que… il est capable de tout, dorénavant. Vraiment de tout. Tu l'as vu et entendu, comme moi. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais…

\- … venir avec toi.

Kili haussa les épaules :

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu es parfois vraiment prévisible, mon frère ? Bien sûr, que je viens avec toi. On ne sera pas trop de deux, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Ca peut finir très mal. Dans le sang et les larmes. On peut se tourner comme on veut, c'est de la haute trahison. Est-il bien raisonnable de nous exposer tous les deux ?

Le regard de Kili se teinta d'ironie :

\- C'est vrai que risquer de perdre ma place confortable au cachot, c'est risqué. J'y suis si bien ! Assis à même le roc, dans le froid, à périr d'ennui.

Fili ouvrit la bouche mais son cadet poursuivit avant lui :

\- Autant périr tout court, si ça doit continuer comme ça. Et que tout finisse. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute : je ne te laisse pas faire ça tout seul, c'est tout. Je te l'ai déjà dit, on a commencé ensemble et on terminera ensemble. Si ça doit être notre fin, eh bien ! On aura au moins fait de notre mieux.

\- Mais si nous échouons, mieux vaudrait que Mère ne perde pas ses deux fils à la fois, tu ne crois pas ?

Kili haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Fili connaissait l'entêtement de son frère et comprit qu'il ne le convaincrait pas. Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Kili… dit encore Fili à voix basse.

Kili le regarda et l'aîné sourit :

\- Je suis content de t'avoir à mes côtés, petit frère. C'est peut-être la toute dernière chose que nous ferons dans notre vie et le fait que Thorin soit aussi impliqué me… enfin… je regrette que tu sois aussi têtu mais en même temps, si je devais faire ça tout seul…

Kili lui dédia son sourire le plus chaleureux et, spontanément, tous deux se saisirent par les mains, avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre et de s'étreindre avec force.

\- Si je n'ai plus l'occasion de te le dire, chuchota encore Fili, sache que je suis heureux de t'avoir eu pour frère. Ça a été un beau coup de chance pour moi, je n'aurais pas voulu être privé de ça.

\- Moi encore moins. Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi je ne peux pas te laisser agir seul ?

\- Tête de mule ! dit affectueusement Fili en le lâchant et en lui donnant une bourrade amicale.

Tous deux s'écartèrent d'un pas l'un de l'autre et leurs deux visages prirent la même expression déterminée. Tout était dit, ils ne reviendraient plus en arrière.

\- Allons-y, dit Fili. Pour Thorin.

\- Pour Thorin, approuva Kili.

Ils se glissèrent dans le couloir, côte à côte, et avancèrent silencieusement, sans faire plus de bruit que deux souris, sans croiser âme qui vive.

\- Où allons-nous ? murmura Kili au bout d'un moment.

\- Il faut trouver Thorin. Nous trouverons l'Arkenstone du même coup.

\- Tu as un plan ?

\- Oui. On va faire ce qu'on aurait dû faire la première fois, et je ne suis qu'un fichu crétin de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Dès qu'on a la pierre, on file jusqu'aux forges et on la jette dans l'un des fours. Il n'en restera rien. Si on avait fait ça la première fois, tout serait terminé.

\- Mais comment va-t-on la prendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Fili, tu réalises que nous n'avons pas une seule arme sur nous ? Rien, absolument rien qui puisse en tenir lieu ?

\- Tu veux tuer quelqu'un ?

Choqué par ce que sous-entendaient ces mots, Kili s'immobilisa et lança à son frère un coup d'œil réprobateur.

\- Je refuse de faire couler le sang d'un seul nain, précisa Fili. Pour rien au monde.

\- Ben, ne le dis pas trop haut. Je suis d'accord avec toi mais parfois, faire semblant peut aider.

\- Nous n'avons pas la possibilité de faire dans la subtilité, mon frère. Nous n'avons que peu de temps.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Si Thorin ne s'y trouvait pas, c'était qu'il était encore enfermé dans ses appartements, seul avec sa fichue pierre brillante. La salle du trône était plus proche et plus facile d'accès, alors autant commencer par là. Naturellement, les lieux devaient être gardés, mais les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers l'escalier dérobé qui menait à la galerie aérienne. Une fois seulement ils durent se coller à la paroi en retenant leur souffle pour laisser passer quelqu'un. La cité était immense et n'abritait pas encore beaucoup de nains. Heureusement pour eux car du temps du roi Thror, les galeries grouillaient de monde à toute heure du jour et de la nuit et ils n'auraient pas pu mettre leur plan à exécution.

Silencieux, ils se glissèrent dans le passage secret et gagnèrent discrètement les hauteurs avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le bas. Thorin était bien là, avachi sur son trône, une main plongée dans sa poche (sans doute celle qui contenait le Joyau du Roi), un masque de fureur froide sur le visage. Et dire qu'il était seul ! Son état d'esprit ne paraissait guère s'améliorer.

\- Et maintenant ? souffla Kili très bas.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Ils se rapprochèrent de l'escalier pour mieux réfléchir. Ils savaient à présent où se trouvait l'Arkenstone. Mais le problème numéro un, celui auquel ils s'étaient heurtés dès le départ persistait : comment s'en emparer, surtout sans blesser Thorin d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

\- La Compagnie, dit soudain Kili. Ils nous aideront.

\- Non.

\- C'est la seule chose à faire.

\- Je ne veux pas les impliquer là-dedans, Kili. Eux moins que quiconque. Est-ce que tu réalises la chance que nous avons eue jusqu'à présent ? Et encore. Quand je pense à ce que Dwalin a dit à propos d'Ori, je n'ai plus très envie de parler de chance. Je suis en tous cas certain d'une chose : si cette fois nous échouons, nous y laisserons nos têtes. Tous tant que nous sommes. Et je doute que nous repassions par les cachots : Thorin nous tuera ou nous fera exécuter sur place. Alors je ne veux pas que nos amis prennent des risques. Je ne veux pas être celui qui les mènera à la mort.

\- Oui, répondit Kili avec un grand sourire, mais en fait, à part pour l'un d'entre eux, je ne pense pas leur faire prendre des risques, tu vois. Au contraire : ils vont nous dénoncer à Thorin. Ils vont jouer leur rôle de loyaux sujets.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Et puis de toute façon, ils ne sont pas idiots. Nous parlons de Thorin et de l'Arkenstone. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne comprendront pas tout de suite ce que ça implique ? S'ils refusent, eh bien ! Ce sera leur droit. Mais je crois qu'ils accepteront.

\- Tu me parais bien optimiste, Kili. Pourquoi voudraient-ils faire quoi que ce soit pour Thorin, qui les traite fort mal depuis quelques temps ? Je crois que tu rêves, mon frère.

Kili arbora un sourire convaincu :

\- Ils le feront pour nous, assura-t-il.

\- Je ne le crois pas.

\- Eh bien, nous ne risquons rien à le leur demander.

\- De toute façon, Kili, que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ? Qu'ils attaquent Thorin et lui prennent l'Arkenstone de force ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je te l'ai dit : ils vont nous dénoncer.

\- Et donc ? Ça va nous aider ?

\- Oui, je pense.

Kili exposa son idée. Fili réfléchit un instant. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il n'avait pas envie de mêler quiconque à cette sordide affaire. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, même Kili serait resté en dehors. D'un autre côté, c'était vrai que personne n'obligeait leurs amis à accepter. Et puis surtout, il n'avait absolument aucun autre plan à proposer. Il regarda son frère et lui sourit :

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu si intelligent, petit frère ? demanda-t-il. Déjà la première fois que nous avons cherché comment subtiliser l'Arkenstone à Thorin, tu m'as épaté. Je ne m'en sortais pas. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu un parfait idiot, quand je t'entends.

Kili lui dédia un sourire volontairement suffisant.

\- Tu es loin d'être idiot, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Mais tu te focalises sur l'idée d'agir seul, sans compromettre personne. Du coup, tu ne vois pas plus loin.

\- Tu n'es qu'un gamin écervelé qui s'imagine toujours que tout va s'arranger selon ses désirs, dit Fili avec un sourire affectueux. Que je me sens vieux à côté de toi !

\- Ouais, un véritable ancêtre, le taquina Kili. Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps. Il y a seulement un problème, ajouta-t-il soudain en se renfrognant. Et de taille.

\- Un seul ? Tu me rassures ! Lequel ?

\- Dwalin. Si nous tombons sur lui, tout est fichu.

Fili se rembrunit à son tour.

\- Tu as raison. Et encore une fois, même si nous avions des armes je refuserais de l'affronter. Ce n'est pas un ennemi. Il fait ce qu'il estime être juste. Sans compter que... peut-être...

Ils échangèrent un long regard, se comprenant comme toujours sans avoir besoin de parler.

\- Bon, décida finalement Fili. C'est un risque à courir. Allons-y.

OO00OO

Dans la journée, tous les nains travaillaient à la reconstruction de la cité. Remettre en état l'immense forteresse n'était pas une mince affaire. Rien que donner une sépulture décente à tous ceux qui avaient péri soit d'inanition, soit asphyxiés par les vapeurs de souffre et les fumées de l'incendie déclenché par Smaug, dans des salles ou des galeries trop étroites pour que le dragon ait pu s'y glisser, avait pris des jours. Fili et Kili devaient se montrer prudents et ne pas se faire remarquer : à cette heure ils étaient non seulement des traîtres mais encore des prisonniers évadés. Ils parvinrent à trouver Bombur, dans les cuisines auxquelles il s'était de lui-même affecté, désertes à cette heure à l'exception de leur ami. Les lieux étaient encore loin d'avoir retrouvé leur splendeur et leur fonctionnalité d'antan mais Bombur faisait de son mieux pour assurer l'intendance, avec l'aide de quelques volontaires lorsque venait le coup de feu.

Le gros nain ne parlait pas mais son étreinte chaleureuse et son air réjoui valait tous les discours. Les deux frères lui demandèrent d'aller chercher tous leurs amis, exception faite de Dwalin. Bombur opina et déguerpit. En attendant son retour, Kili chercha quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent et s'assit pour se restaurer mais Fili se mit à tourner nerveusement en rond, devant l'immense cheminée dans laquelle aurait pu entrer un arbre entier.

\- Tu me donnes le tournis ! lança Kili, la bouche pleine. Qu'est-ce que tu as à t'agiter comme ça ? Tu ferais mieux de conserver ton énergie pour tout à l'heure : les choses sérieuses n'ont pas encore commencé.

\- Je suis inquiet. Pour nos amis, pour toi, pour Thorin... nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur cette fois. Et ça me fait peur.

\- Tu es très encourageant.

\- Et toi, toujours insouciant. Tu ne vois jamais les difficultés qui...

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Bofur et Bifur. Peu à peu, l'un après l'autre, les autres arrivèrent. Pas un ne manquait à l'appel. Ils se rassemblèrent en silence, arborant des expressions à la fois surprises, inquiètes et, d'une manière générale, très graves.

\- Où est Ori ? demanda Dori dès qu'il aperçut les deux frères.

Fili ne souhaitait pas lui dire ce qu'il savait, aussi éluda-t-il la réponse en passant directement à la conclusion :

\- Balin s'occupe de lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte et ajouta :

\- Il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un fasse le guet.

Ce fut Bofur qui se dévoua et se glissa près du battant entrouvert pour surveiller l'extérieur, sans pour autant perdre un mot de ce qui allait se dire. Fili regarda longuement autour de lui, arrêta à dessein son regard sur chacun en particulier, inspira profondément et se lança :

\- Vous connaissez tous la situation. Thorin n'est plus lui-même et cette fois c'est bien plus grave qu'à notre arrivée ici, avant la bataille. Les choses se détériorent de jour en jour.

Le jeune prince fit une pause. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui et attendaient la suite dans un silence absolu.

\- Nous pensons... enfin, c'est Balin qui croit que tout cela n'a qu'une seule raison d'être : l'Arkenstone. Il pense que cette pierre a une influence maléfique sur Thorin, comme autrefois sur Thror. C'est pourquoi Kili et moi avons décidé de la détruire, en espérant que cela le libèrera. Et en espérant aussi qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour ça.

Fili guettait les réactions de ses amis ; tous s'agitèrent nerveusement. L'Arkenstone... ils savaient tous ce qu'elle représentait. Et puis, leurs cœurs de nains se révoltaient à l'idée de détruire une telle splendeur, possédant une telle valeur à la fois marchande et spirituelle. Cependant, aucun ne protesta.

\- Nous avons fait une première tentative qui s'est soldée par un échec, poursuivit Fili. Aujourd'hui nous devons absolument réussir. Il en va de notre avenir à tous, y compris Thorin.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que les visages se fermaient brusquement à la seule mention du Roi sous la Montagne.

\- Kili a imaginé un plan. Nous vous ferons courir le moins de risque possible. Aucun risque, en fait, ou quasiment, à moins que nous ne soyons découverts ici tous ensemble. Sauf pour l'un d'entre vous, s'il accepte.

Le regard de Fili se posa sur le nain concerné par cette partie du plan et il fut rassuré de voir qu'il ne paraissait pas outre mesure effrayé ou réticent. En fait, bien que l'autre ne laisse rien paraître, une petite lueur naquit dans ses yeux, comme une secrète anticipation.

\- Je sais, poursuivit Fili, que vous estimez tous ne plus rien devoir à Thorin. Mais je vous demande de nous aider. En souvenir de ce qu'il a été et dans l'espoir qu'il le redeviendra. Et si vous ne le faites pas pour lui, que ce soit pour Erebor et tous les nôtres.

L'orateur reprit son souffle et poursuivit :

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le premier convoi en provenance des Montagnes Bleues est sans doute déjà en route. Ils se réjouissent tous de l'aboutissement de notre quête, ils sont heureux de penser que nous avons repris le royaume de nos pères. Voulez-vous qu'ils arrivent ici pour trouver la situation présente ?

Cette fois, Fili regarda plus précisément Gloïn, car il était certain que son épouse et son fils feraient partie de ce premier convoi. Il vit à son expression que le nain aux cheveux roux avait déjà pensé à cela.

\- Je n'ai rien à exiger de vous, conclut Fili. Et je ne vous cache pas que j'aurais préféré vous laissez en dehors de cette histoire. Je vous demande de nous aider parce que je n'ai aucun autre choix, tout simplement.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Les nains s'agitèrent un peu, se regardant les uns les autres, comme hésitant. Sauf Gloïn qui demanda simplement :

\- C'est quoi, le plan ?

Fili regarda son frère. Après tout, c'était son idée. Kili exposa donc le stratagème qu'il avait imaginé pour subtiliser l'Arkenstone à Thorin. La suite, dit-il, Fili et lui s'en chargeraient.

\- Nori, dit enfin le jeune nain en tournant les yeux vers l'intéressé. Ne crois pas que j'ignore ce que je te demande. Fili et moi nous comprendrons si tu refuses. Même si je ne sais pas ce que nous pourrons faire dans ce cas, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir. Tu es le seul à pouvoir réussir. Mais si Thorin se rend compte de quelque chose...

\- Après la manière dont Thorin a traité Ori, sans la moindre raison, ça ne me pose aucun problème ! répliqua Nori, le visage dur.

Nori n'était pas plus poltron qu'un autre, bien au contraire. Certes, c'était un nain pragmatique qui, s'il avait l'alternative, préférait toujours éviter le danger. D'une manière générale Nori préférait toujours contourner les difficultés plutôt que foncer dans le tas. Mais lorsque cela ne s'avérait pas possible, il faisait face avec le plus grand sang-froid. Il avait écouté sans mot dire Kili exposer son plan et n'avait même pas tressailli lorsque son nom avait été prononcé.

\- Il faudra parvenir à attirer Thorin ailleurs que la salle du trône, précisa Kili, qui le regardait toujours.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Nori d'une voix qui avait quelque chose d'implacable. Nous allons le convaincre de bouger son royal postérieur de son trône. Ne t'en fais pas.

Fili tressaillit. Il regarda Nori et son regard déterminé, puis chacun des autres, silencieux, unis, décidés... Il éprouva une certaine gêne à l'idée des mots qu'il allait prononcer à présent : tous ceux-là étaient ses amis, ses compagnons, ils avaient mille fois prouvé leur bravoure, leur attachement et leur loyauté. Mais hélas, en l'état actuel des choses... En cet instant précis, la Compagnie évoquait au jeune guerrier une meute prête à se mettre en chasse. Il avait besoin de ces nains et n'ignorait pas qu'il demandait beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Alors, bien que d'une voix douce, il prit une nouvelle fois sur lui pour brider leur ardeur :

\- Je sais que vous avez tous des raisons de détester Thorin, désormais. Mais je voudrais vous demander quelque chose : promettez-moi que vous ne toucherez pas à un cheveu de sa tête. Promettez-moi que vous ne vous en prendrez pas à lui. Je veux dire : personnellement à lui, même si vous en avez l'occasion.

Puis il répéta :

\- Il n'est pas responsable de tout ça. Ce n'est pas sa faute, il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. C'est cette chose, cette chose immonde qui lui embrume le cerveau et le prive de sa lucidité.

Il se fit un grand silence. Un silence qui donna à Fili la chair de poule et des sueurs froides tandis que le regard de Kili se faisait très grave. Enfin, Gloïn s'approcha du prince héritier et lui posa sa grosse patte sur l'épaule :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon garçon. Ne t'en fais pas. Quoi qu'il arrive nous nous en tiendrons au plan et exclusivement au plan. Je comprends. Quoi qu'il fasse ou ait pu faire, il demeure ton oncle.

Il adressa aux deux frères un sourire rassurant, paternel, et ajouta :

\- S'il devait un jour m'arriver la même chose qu'à lui, je serais fier que mon fils agisse comme vous.

Il regarda les autres, prenant le temps de s'arrêter sur chacun tour à tour, puis conclut :

\- Et Thorin reste notre roi. Nous voulons tous le voir redevenir ce qu'il était.

Fili était certain qu'après "il reste notre roi", Gloïn avait été sur le point d'ajouter (ou du moins avait pensé) : "pour l'instant". Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas avoir formulé ces mots à voix haute. Cette fois, tous acquiescèrent.

\- De toute façon, conclut Bofur, pratique, en abandonnant son poste près de la porte, Thorin est toujours armé, désormais. Et nous savons tous ce qu'il vaut au combat. Inutile que tout cela termine en boucherie. Vous je ne sais pas, mais moi je n'ai pas très envie de sentir sa lame elfique me passer à travers le ventre !

\- Je sais bien que c'est risqué, renchérit aussitôt Fili, plein de remords. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous garantir que tout se passera bien... je...

\- Je plaisante, mon gars, le coupa Bofur. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va le faire. Oui, on va le faire.

\- Une dernière chose, dit encore Fili en faisant à nouveau du regard le tour de la Compagnie. Dès que Kili et moi aurons l'Arkenstone, essayez de trouver Balin et Ori ; normalement, ils doivent tenter de s'échapper, mais Balin est très mal en point. Après quoi sauvez-vous, tous. Si nous ne parvenons pas à détruire la pierre, et même si nous réussissons mais que ça n'a pas l'effet que nous en attendons, mieux vaut que vous soyez à l'abri, parce que les conséquences seront sans nul doute possible terribles !

\- Mais où veux-tu que nous allions ? demanda Dori, stupéfait.

Fili secoua la tête.

\- J'ai conseillé à Balin de se réfugier chez les elfes le temps de récupérer. Il n'est pas en état de voyager. Quant à vous, une fois que vous serez hors de la montagne, si vous entendez sonnez l'alarme, fuyez. Aussi vite et aussi loin que vous le pourrez. Allez jusqu'aux Monts de Fer. Dain vous donnera asile.

\- C'est que... commença Bofur en se frottant la nuque d'un air indécis. C'est que Thorin a dit qu'il nous accuserait de trahison si nous quittions Erebor...

\- Et s'il comprend que vous nous avez aidé à nous emparer de l'Arkenstone, répondit Fili, que crois-tu qu'il fera ?

La grimace que ces paroles arrachèrent au nain au chapeau fut parfaitement éloquente.


	15. Du sang et des cendres

Gloïn surgit devant les gardes postés devant la salle du trône comme un diable sortant de sa boîte :

\- Laissez-moi passer ! jeta t-il d'un ton excédé. Je dois parler au roi immédiatement. C'est urgent !

Les soldats parurent hésiter.

\- Si vous voulez conserver vos têtes sur vos épaules, menaça Gloïn, écartez-vous de là. Si Thorin n'est pas prévenu à l'instant de ce qui se passe à cause de vous, vous le regretterez, croyez-moi.

Son expression autant que le ton de sa voix convainquirent les nains, qui s'écartèrent. Gloïn remonta toute la longueur de l'immense salle au pas de charge.

 _Noir et rouge. Nuit et sang. L'univers entier se déclinait dans des tons de noir et de rouge, parfois solide, parfois liquide, parfois gazeux. Traversés, presque effacés par moment par des doigts de lumière si vifs qu'ils blessaient les yeux. L'apocalypse. Le monde tournait sur un nouvel axe. Et des choses bougeaient. Des choses le plus souvent informes, étranges. Il n'aimait pas ça. Heureusement Elle était là. Et au fond cela seul comptait._

\- Thorin ! Je veux dire : Votre Majesté. Fili et Kili...

Thorin, qui le regardait approcher avec cette expression figée qui paraissait désormais être la sienne, les lèvres retroussées en une sorte de rictus, donna l'impression qu'une décharge électrique parcourait son corps lorsqu'il entendit les noms de ses neveux ; il se redressa d'un coup de reins, les mains crispées comme des serres sur les accoudoirs de son trône, et le regard de ses deux prunelles fixes, au fond desquelles se tapissait la folie, plongea dans celui de Gloïn qui, essoufflé, venait de s'arrêter au pied des marches.

\- ... ils se sont échappés ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton précipité. Envolés !

 _Arraché. Ca faisait mal. Jeté hors de lui-même. Nu. Peau à vif. Froid. Obligé. Revenir ? Les mots faisaient plus mal encore. Il haïssait ceux à cause de qui ça arrivait. Mal. Danger. DANGER !_

Le voile de l'illusion se déchira ( _chair ouverte, sang qui coule, neige rouge, douleur_ ). Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine de Thorin :

\- Quoi ?!

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, Thorin, reprit Gloïn, son épaisse barbe rousse tressautant d'indignation. Si je le sais, c'est parce que je suis chargé des finances et de la gestion des fonds, alors on m'a prévenu immédiatement : on les a vus voler de l'or dans la salle du trésor.

C'en était trop pour Thorin. Momentanément arraché aux hallucinations qui peuplaient son cerveau, il bondit sur ses pieds comme si un ressort invisible venait de se détendre sous ses fesses. Certes, depuis la fin de la bataille des cinq armées, depuis qu'il avait récupéré l'Arkenstone, l'or ne revêtait plus autant d'importance à ses yeux. Qu'était-ce que de l'or à côté du Joyau du Roi ? Pour autant, il n'était pas devenu soudain totalement indifférent à son immense trésor.

\- Cette fois, rugit-il en se ruant en avant, en dévalant les marches et en bousculant Gloïn au passage, cette fois la mesure est comble ! C'est la toute dernière fois que ces deux serpents osent me défier ! J'ai voulu leur laisser une chance... j'ai été trop tendre, avec eux ! Cette fois, je vais écraser pour de bon leurs velléités de rébellion et rincer le sol d'Erebor avec leur sang !

Gloïn avait beau s'attendre à une vive réaction de la part du Roi sous la Montagne, il n'en eut pas moins une sueur froide en pensant que, désormais, la machine était lancée et que rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Il pensa même, durant un instant, qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu trouver autre chose pour attirer Thorin à un endroit où il serait possible de l'approcher de près, ce qui était impossible tant qu'il siégeait sur le trône d'Erebor. Mais Fili et Kili voulaient être certains qu'il réagirait aussitôt et ils voulaient aussi que leur oncle soit trop obnubilé par ses pensées pour être très attentif à ce qui se passerait autour de lui. Il fallait un très, très bon prétexte, avaient-ils dit, d'autant qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé une fois un mensonge pour l'attirer ailleurs et qu'ils craignaient qu'il se méfie.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ces deux jeunes fous savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, songea Gloïn en s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser distancer par le roi, lequel fonçait comme l'ouragan en direction de la salle qui abritait l'immense trésor de la montagne, son long manteau volant derrière lui comme une nuée d'orage.

Thorin s'aperçut à peine que presque tous les nains qui avaient constitué sa compagnie se trouvaient dans la salle du trésor, arborant des mines de circonstance ( _que font-ils là ?Ils devraient partir. Plus tard)._ Il ne prit absolument pas garde à eux et s'avança à travers les amoncellements de richesses entassées par Thror, ses yeux sautant sans arrêt de part et d'autre comme si, dans cet énorme tas d'or, il pouvait voir d'un coup d'œil ce qui manquait et combien ( _à moi, c'est à moi, voleurs, échafaud, déserter, soyez maudits_ ). Les affres de la possession bafouée lui tordirent les entrailles ( _l'or des nains. L'or des nains. L'or d'Erebor_ ). Les autres, d'une manière très naturelle, s'étaient regroupés autour de lui, proches à le toucher, et affectaient également de fouiller des yeux les alentours. Thorin ne faisait pas attention à eux. Et Nori était suffisamment habile pour pouvoir glisser sa main dans sa poche et lui subtiliser l'Arkenstone sans que le roi s'en rende compte. En matière de vol à la tire Nori n'était pas novice, mais jamais sans doute il n'avait été aussi concentré sur sa tâche, conscient des enjeux et conscient également que si Thorin s'apercevait de quelque chose, lui-même ne pourrait sans doute pas respirer plus d'une fois avant que sa tête roule sur le sol… ou que ses entrailles s'y répandent, au choix !

Il fit totalement abstraction des imprécations et des injures que lançait le roi, collant comme une ombre à chacun de ses mouvements, ce qui du reste constituait la partie la plus difficile de son entreprise : Thorin allait et venait tout en fulminant et vitupérant, alignant des mots souvent vides de sens, et cela rendait l'opération particulièrement délicate. Mais Nori était déterminé et possédait une grande dextérité. Un petit moment plus tard, l'Arkenstone reposait au fond de sa propre poche. Le voleur s'éloigna alors en souplesse de Thorin. Pas trop, pour ne pas donner l'éveil. Dori se trouva soudain juste derrière lui. Nori lui fit discrètement passer la pierre et Dori à son tour s'éloigna, faisant mine de chercher (chercher quoi ? Mais l'important était de faire semblant) autour de lui. La gemme passa ensuite entre les mains de Bofur, qui déglutit et se hâta de la passer au suivant. Nori quant à lui s'était éloigné l'air de rien, tout doucement pour ne pas donner l'éveil, et avait disparu derrière une énorme pile d'or et de joyaux qui le dissimulait entièrement. Ainsi caché aux regards, il se dirigeait vers la sortie sur la pointe des pieds, passant de cachette en cachette. Thorin savait qu'il était le seul à avoir l'habileté nécessaire pour lui faire les poches et le voleur n'avait aucune envie de se trouver à proximité immédiate lorsque le roi se rendrait compte du larcin. Il n'était pas encore à la porte que Bifur sortait en gesticulant et baragouinant tant et plus. Personne ne prit garde à lui. Le nain se hâta de s'éloigner, jusqu'à la petite galerie, très peu empruntée, dans laquelle Fili et Kili l'attendaient, tapis dans l'ombre. Il leur remit le joyau accompagné une longue tirade totalement incompréhensible.

\- Merci, dit Fili. Vous avez été formidables. Surtout, ne traînez pas dans les parages. Tout particulièrement Nori. Viens, Kili. Nous avons peu de temps.

Les deux frères partirent en courant.

\- L'idéal, lança Kili sans s'arrêter, ce serait qu'il ne se rende compte de rien avant que tout soit terminé.

\- Je sais, mais ça m'étonnerait que nous ayons cette chance.

\- Mais il ne sait pas ce que nous voulons faire, n'est-ce p...

Un hurlement lointain mais néanmoins audible leur gela le sang dans les veines :

\- VOLEURS !

\- Eh bien ! fit l'aîné en accélérant. Ca n'aura pas tardé. Pourvu que les autres...

\- Cours ! cria Kili en prenant ses jambes à son cou. Ce n'est plus le moment de se poser des questions, cours !

OO00OO

Heureusement pour la Compagnie, Thorin ne s'était pas encore aperçu du vol dont il venait d'être victime. Poings serrés levés vers le ciel, il hurlait sa rage à tous les échos en pensant à l'or qui avait été (croyait-il) subtilisé :

\- VOLEURS !

Suivit une litanie d'insultes qui n'épargnèrent pas même Dis, coupable, braillait Thorin, d'avoir mis au monde ces deux pourritures qu'il avait eu l'immense tort de ne pas noyer à la naissance et qui n'avaient grandi que pour porter le fer dans le flanc de leur propre peuple et devenir ainsi la honte de toute la nation naine !

Quoi qu'il en soit, ses anciens compagnons estimèrent qu'il était grand temps de prendre le large, avant que les choses n'empirent encore. En fait, Thorin ne prit pas garde à eux, il était trop occupé à adresser à ses neveux, présents ou non, les injures les plus atroces de son répertoire et dans toutes les langues de lui connues ! Lorsqu'il reprit un peu ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul au milieu de multiples tas d'or et de joyaux et que tous les autres paraissaient s'être évaporés. Sa paranoïa monta aussitôt en flèche : pourquoi s'étaient-ils enfuis, sinon parce qu'eux aussi avaient puisé à son insu dans les richesses de la montagne ?

 _Décidément, comment avait-il pu un jour, un seul jour, avoir confiance en ce ramassis de bandits, de menteurs, de misérables félons et d'infâmes voleurs ? En ces canailles engendrées par des putains ! Il n'y en avait pas un, pas un seul qui vaille seulement la corde pour le pendre. Oh, mais du premier jusqu'au dernier, ils allaient payer cher leur forfaiture !_

Thorin se rua vers la sortie et instinctivement, parce que c'était devenu un geste machinal chez lui, il plongea sa main dans sa poche, juste pour toucher l'Arkenstone, comme il le faisait cent fois par jour désormais. Il lui semblait que la toucher revitalisait son corps et son esprit quand tout se délitait autour de lui. Elle seule lui permettait de se sentir en vie. Elle seule avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser, d'apaiser les tourments de son cœur souffrant, de lui insuffler le courage de continuer. Continuer à quoi ? A supporter. Oui, à supporter d'être régulièrement arraché de ce monde éthéré dans lequel il glissait dès que sa pensée ne se focalisait plus sur rien de précis. Un monde silencieux et quasiment immobile, terne sous Sa lumière, mais dans lequel il était seul avec Elle. Elle…

Il s'arrêta brutalement et fouilla plus profondément sa poche vide. Puis les autres, tâtant la doublure de ses vêtements au cas où... hélas, l'odieuse, l'épouvantable vérité était là... "ils" avaient osé... "ils" avaient été jusque-là... le cœur de Thorin se mit à battre avec violence, son sang cogna dans ses veines et dans ses tempes, la fureur le submergea avec une telle force qu'il en perdit un instant le souffle.

 _Alors les choses en étaient là. Il s'agissait bien d'une conspiration visant à le renverser et il n'y avait pas une seule âme, dans tout Arda, à qui il puisse se fier. Mais il les exterminerait tous ! TOUS ! Ainsi s'exaucerait son vœu de rester seul à jamais, avec Elle. Elle lui suffisait. Lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour respirer autour de lui, tout serait bien. Il serait bien. Dans le vrai monde. Il n'aurait plus besoin de l'autre, celui de l'illusion. Et il serait heureux. Enfin. Mais avant tout, il fallait la retrouver. LA RETROUVER !_

Titubant sous l'impact de ses émotions exacerbées, Thorin se rua hors de la salle, le meurtre au fond des yeux et l'écume à la bouche, feulant comme un tigre en colère. Une fois dans le couloir il s'arrêta un instant, cherchant autour de lui. Ils devaient vouloir fuir, bien sûr, n'est-ce pas là ce que font les lâches et les voleurs ? Thorin courut vers l'entrée d'Erebor mais un garde surgit soudain devant lui :

\- Votre Majesté, fit-il, essoufflé, on a vu les princes Fili et Kili courir vers les forges. Faut-il que...

\- Vous les avez VUS ? hurla Thorin. Et vous n'avez rien fait ?

\- Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il fallait faire, Sire. Nous avons pensé que peut-être...

Ils avaient pensé que les garçons avaient pu être libérés. Après tout, quoi de plus normal pour les neveux du roi ? L'aîné n'était-il pas le prince héritier ? Et puis, ils ne cherchaient pas à fuir, ils étaient loin de la sortie. Aucun nain n'avait voulu prendre la responsabilité de s'en prendre à Fili, ni à son frère d'ailleurs, sans avoir reçu des ordres précis à ce sujet.

\- PAUVRES IDIOTS ! hurla Thorin.

Son poing partit tout seul. Le nain sentit ses lèvres éclater et son nez se briser, puis il fut projeté contre le mur et sa cuirasse rendit un son métallique. Encore avait-il eu de la chance que son roi ne prenne pas le temps de dégainer son épée pour le décapiter sur le champ.

\- Donnez l'alerte ! Arrêtez-les ! cria encore Thorin en faisant demi-tour et en se précipitant à son tour vers les forges. Tout de suite ! brailla-t-il encore de toute la puissance de sa voix.

 _A quoi pouvait bien rimer cela ? Les forges ? Pourquoi diable les forges ? Là, il devait s'avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire là-bas, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient parvenus à s'emparer d'Elle ? (mais pas pour longtemps ! Elle ne serait jamais à eux, jamais, jamais, jamais !)._

 _N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire là-bas, par tous les démons ? Il n'y avait aucune issue pour quitter Erebor dans les forges de la montagne._

Un embryon de compréhension naquit dans l'esprit du roi mais il le repoussa. Non, c'était absurde. Et surtout, bien trop monstrueux ! Impensable. Même pour ces deux ignobles traîtres.

Fili et Kili avaient une bonne avance sur lui mais le malheur, pour eux, fut qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore très bien Erebor et qu'ils s'égarèrent dans le dédale des galeries et des couloirs. Tant et si bien qu'ils perdirent un temps précieux à trouver le bon chemin, d'autant qu'ils s'efforçaient toujours de se faire remarquer le moins possible. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au but, à bout de souffle, ils comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines : fort heureusement, les grands fours étaient allumés et chauffaient de toute leur puissance. En contrepartie, il y avait un certain nombre de nains tout autour.

\- Tant pis, dit Fili. Nous n'avons pas le choix. On fonce.

Ils se ruèrent donc en avant. Il y eut quelques cris, quelques appels : les cheveux blonds de Fili étaient aisément reconnaissables et il n'y avait personne, dans tout Erebor, qui ignorait que les deux princes avaient été emprisonnés. Profitant tant de l'effet de surprise que de leur élan, les garçons bousculèrent coup sur coup deux nains qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre sur leur chemin et ils voyaient déjà se profiler l'aboutissement de leur entreprise lorsque la voix puissante de Thorin s'éleva dans leur dos :

\- Arrêtez-les ! Immédiatement !

Les nains qui travaillaient près des fours se dressèrent aussitôt face aux deux frères, leur coupant la route. Hors de lui, Orcrist à la main, Thorin se précipita vers eux. Et manque de chance, la moitié de la garde d'Erebor paraissait arriver derrière lui.

\- On ne peut pas échouer maintenant ! haleta Fili. Il faut réussir, à tous les prix !

Il empoigna son frère par le bras et s'élança sur la gauche. Certes cela les éloignait du four le plus proche, mais il fallait avant tout échapper aux autres. Les deux garçons sentaient la peur les gagner : ils savaient tous deux que c'était là leur ultime chance de détruire l'Arkenstone, mais les choses ne pouvaient pas se présenter plus mal. S'ils étaient capturés avant d'avoir pu mettre leur plan à exécution, ç'en était fait de Thorin. Et d'eux aussi. Ils entendirent, partout autour d'eux, le cliquetis des armes que l'on dégainait.

\- Essai de les attirer de l'autre côté ! lança Fili.

Kili changea aussitôt de direction, échappa de justesse à l'un de ses poursuivants -être jeune, souple et rapide avait du bon- et courut au hasard. Un certain nombre de nains se ruèrent sur ses traces. Quant à Fili, Thorin était sur ses talons, l'impérieuse nécessité qu'il éprouvait de reprendre son bien lui donnant des ailes. Son instinct sauva la vie du garçon qui se baissa brusquement : l'épée de son oncle déchira l'air au-dessus de lui dans un sifflement vindicatif, à l'endroit précis où s'était trouvée sa tête une seconde auparavant. Une mèche de cheveux blonds, sectionnée net, tomba mollement à terre. Fili boula en avant, fauchant les chevilles d'un nain au passage, se releva et voulut reprendre sa course. Hélas, les autres le cernaient et son oncle, écumant de rage, se tournait à nouveau vers lui.

\- Kili ! hurla Fili.

Il chercha fiévreusement son frère des yeux, capta son regard lorsque Kili, alerté, se retourna, et sortit précipitamment l'Arkenstone de sa poche : avant que Thorin ne se jette sur lui, il la lança de toutes ses forces.

Les poursuivants de Kili s'étaient détournés une brève seconde de lui en le voyant tourner la tête en direction de l'appel : le jeune nain en profita pour en jeter deux à terre puis il sauta, les bras tendus, et parvint à cueillir le Joyau du Roi au vol. Il détala aussitôt.

\- Abattez-le ! vociféra Thorin.

Fili blêmit, priant pour que personne ici n'ait ni un arc ni une lance sous la main.

\- Et emparez-vous de celui-là, ajouta le roi en jetant à l'aîné de ses neveux un regard qui promettait de terribles représailles. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui !

Il se précipita lui aussi à la poursuite de Kili, qui avait tenté de se rapprocher du four mais avait été obligé de faire un crochet pour éviter plusieurs gardes. Serré de près par des nains armés qui le menaçaient de toutes parts, Fili paraissait hors-jeu... il profita cependant de l'inattention de ceux qui l'entouraient, lesquels ne pouvaient se tenir de regarder ce qui se passait du côté de Kili, pour se glisser entre les lames brandies -il y gagna une longue estafilade au bras et une autres le long des côtes-, bouscula ses gardiens et repartit de plus belle, s'efforçant à son tour de s'approcher du four. Les choses se passaient mal pour Kili : il était agile, mais l'un des nains ramassa à terre un lourd marteau et le lança dans les jambes du jeune prince qui trébucha, perdit l'équilibre et s'affala sur le sol, sans lâcher l'Arkenstone, avant de rouler sur lui-même. Les autres accouraient, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se relever avant d'être rejoint.

\- Kili ! cria à nouveau Fili.

Kili reproduisit les gestes de son frère un moment plus tôt et lui lança la pierre. Le prince héritier la rattrapa de justesse -le tir était un peu court- mais comprit aussitôt que cela ne changerait plus rien et qu'ils avaient perdu la partie : ceux qu'il avait bousculés un instant plus tôt n'étaient pas restés plantés là à ne rien faire et l'encerclaient à nouveau, leurs armes brandies. Kili était à terre et Thorin, fou de rage, arrivait à sa hauteur.

\- Tu vas le payer, sale vipère ! siffla-t-il.

La fin de la phrase fut couverte par le cri de douleur que poussa Kili lorsque son oncle lui lança un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Les os craquèrent. Le garçon eut le mauvais réflexe de se recroqueviller autour du point d'impact, si bien que le second coup l'atteignit dans le ventre et le troisième en pleine figure.

\- Thorin, non ! cria Fili.

Il eut un mouvement pour se précipiter vers son frère mais les armes qui le tenaient en respect l'en empêchèrent.

\- Regarde-moi, ordonna Thorin d'une voix sifflante, en glissant la lame de son épée sous le menton de Kili et en regardant, avec une étrange délectation, la peau se fendre et le sang couler de part et d'autre du fil aiguisé, se mêlant à celui qui coulait de son nez. Je veux que tu me regardes faire, petite charogne ! Je veux que tu n'en perdes pas une miette. Et l'autre aura son tour ! ajouta-t-il en lançant, derrière lui, un regard meurtrier à Fili.

Tout était terminé, se dit ce dernier. Si près du but ! Cette maudite gemme n'aurait pas été si grosse, pensa le prince, désespéré, je l'aurais avalée ! Cela dit, Thorin m'étriperait pour la reprendre, ça ne changerait donc rien... Au même instant, alors qu'il réfléchissait fébrilement à une issue ou une solution qui n'existait pas, il entendit une voix terrifiée :

\- Fili, je suis là !

Ori. Que faisait-il là ? Fili fut simultanément soulagé de voir qu'il paraissait aller bien, terrifié par le risque qu'il prenait en venant ici en cet instant et animé d'un regain d'espoir : tout n'était peut-être pas encore fini, après tout. Ori se tenait à quelques mètres derrière les soldats nains. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux terriblement cernés paraissaient encore hantés par des visions d'épouvante, toute sa personne exprimait à la fois la terreur et la résolution.

\- Attrape ! cria Fili.

Il lança l'Arkenstone au-dessus de la tête des gardes et Ori la rattrapa. Sans demander son reste, il fonça tout droit vers le four. Quand et comment avait-il appris ce que ses cousins avaient résolu de faire ? se demanda Fili. Ah mais oui, bien sûr. Ils avaient du réussir, Balin et lui, à retrouver les autres, ou l'inverse, et la Compagnie avait dû les mettre au courant.

 _Etait-il possible qu'ils veuillent…. ?! Qu'ils aient résolu de… ? NON ! Rien ne les arrêtait donc, pas même le plus abject des sacrilèges ?! Le sang d'Azog, si justement dit "le profanateur" avait du passer en eux après la bataille. Et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Etait-ce là l'ultime ruse de son ennemi ? Ou sa vengeance ?_

\- NOOOONNNN ! beugla Thorin, qui venait de comprendre. TUEZ-LE !

Il se détourna de Kili qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement : il avait bien cru qu'il allait mourir là, égorgé par son oncle sur le sol des forges : un filet de sang rapide coulait le long de son cou et la coupure le brûlait. Ori était intervenu à l'instant précis où Thorin s'apprêtait à enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge de son neveu. Cela étant, songea Kili en se relevant, surveillé de près par les soldats, ce n'était sans doute que partie remise, car aucun d'eux ne pourrait plus s'enfuir désormais, quoi qu'il arrive.

 _Comment des nains pouvaient-il avoir une âme aussi vile ? Et comment avait-il pu, lui, ne rien voir auparavant ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas tués depuis longtemps, avant que les choses aillent si loin ? Non seulement ils s'étaient tous ligués contre lui mais encore étaient-ils déterminés à commettre l'acte le plus ignoble, le plus abominable qui se puisse concevoir. Ils avaient donc bel et bien ourdi sa mort. Car si l'Arkenstone était détruite, ce serait aussi sa fin. Tous deux n'étaient-ils pas liés, ne faisaient-ils pas qu'un ?_

Ori n'était plus qu'à quatre mètres du four quand une dague fendit l'air dans sa direction, lancée par l'un des soldats. Fili jeta une exclamation horrifiée et voulut se précipiter au secours de son cousin ; cinq ou six épées pointées vers lui l'en empêchèrent.

La lame acérée, lancée d'une main sûre, toucha le jeune nain au bras et le sang gicla aussitôt. Ori poussa un cri, fit un faux pas... et lâcha l'Arkenstone, qui s'en alla rouler sur le sol. Le garçon reprit son équilibre et voulut se précipiter pour la ramasser, sans souci de sa blessure, mais il laissa échapper un petit cri de détresse lorsqu'une silhouette massive se dressa soudain devant lui : Dwalin.

\- Arrête ça, petit, lança le guerrier. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal, alors ne m'y oblige pas.

Il se pencha et ramassa le Coeur de la Montagne.

\- Je t'en prie ! cria Ori d'une voix angoissée, une voix qui montait dans les aigus. Je t'en prie, aide-nous !

C'était inutile, songea Fili, accablé. Dwalin avait choisi de suivre Thorin jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive. Cette fois, tout était vraiment terminé. Pourtant, malgré cette certitude, le prince héritier ne put s'empêcher de crier à son tour, avec l'énergie du désespoir :

\- Dwalin ! Si tu as de l'affection pour Thorin, détruis cette chose ! Ou c'est elle qui le détruira !

Il ne vit pas les soldats d'Erebor se regarder. Il ne vit pas que certains paraissaient indécis, n'entendit pas ceux qui chuchotaient entre eux. Il voyait seulement son oncle s'approcher à grands pas de Dwalin, immobile à quelques pas du four, le Joyau du Roi dans sa main.

\- Jette-la au feu, hurla Kili à son tour. Fais quelque chose, Dwalin ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ?!

Ori de son côté, serrant les dents, avait arraché de son bras la dague qui y était demeurée enfoncée. La blessure saignait beaucoup mais n'était ni très grave ni excessivement profonde. Le jeune nain ne songea même pas à se servir de l'arme qui l'avait blessé et la laissa tomber à terre, comme une chose insignifiante et inutile :

\- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! implora-t-il en regardant Dwalin et en désignant la gemme étincelante qu'il tenait en main. Rends-la moi, vite ! Si tu ne veux pas le faire, moi je le ferai. Tu ne vois pas que tout est perdu, Erebor, Thorin, nous tous, si nous ne la détruisons pas ?!

Dwalin ne daigna pas répondre. Il se détourna, en direction de Thorin qui accourait vers lui, le visage dévasté par la peur, cette colère toujours croissante qui le consumait et une aversion dévorante envers tout ce qui n'était pas le Cœur de la Montagne. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le joyau et ne le quittèrent plus, ses mains se tendirent d'anticipation. Il n'avait vraiment plus rien de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, vainqueur d'Azog le Profanateur, le prince qui avait si bien su guider son peuple aux heures les plus sombres de son histoire. Même son visage paraissait différent désormais, tant la violence de ses sentiments marquait ses traits. Et tout se joua en une fraction d'instant : Dwalin leva les yeux vers lui et l'évidence s'imposa à son esprit :

\- Ce n'est pas Thorin. Enfin, ce n'est _plus_ Thorin.

Il chercha Kili du regard, vit son visage pâle, tendu, ses yeux bruns noyés de chagrin. Il tourna la tête et vit Ori, son bras valide tendu vers lui dans un geste de supplique, enfin il jeta un coup d'œil vers Fili, immobilisé par des gardes qui désormais le surveillaient étroitement et qui ne s'en souciait guère : toute la vie du jeune prince paraissait s'être concentrée dans son regard, fixé sur lui.

\- Donne-la moi ! cria Thorin.

 _C'était insupportable. Il détestait ça. La voir dans les mains d'un autre, c'était... PERSONNE ne devait la toucher. Elle était à LUI ! A lui SEUL !_

Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Dwalin parut se secouer. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'Arkenstone dans sa main et, d'un geste précis, déterminé, la jeta dans la gueule béante du four à métaux.

\- Que Mahal me pardonne, murmura-t-il.

Thorin se trouvait encore à quelques mètres de lui. Il poussa un hurlement inhumain. Un hurlement à glacer le sang, qui fit dresser les cheveux et les poils de tous ceux qui se trouvaient là.

 _Eclats de lumière qui déchirent et qui brûlent. Bruit infernal qui arrache les tympans. Et mal, mal, mal... atrocement mal. Il sentait, il sentait les flammes ardentes se refermer sur lui et dévorer son corps de mille langues avides, embraser ses cheveux tandis que sa peau se boursouflait et craquait._

Thorin porta les deux mains à sa poitrine et hurla de douleur, un hurlement prolongé, exprimant une souffrance indicible.

 _Son cœur venait de se transformer en une torche vive. Ô Mahal, quelle douleur, les flammes dans ma poitrine, autour de moi, que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrête !_

 _Sa chair brûlait dans la fournaise et ses yeux aveuglés ne voyaient plus, tout autour de lui, que l'incandescence du brasier. Ce supplice était au-delà des mots, au-delà de tout. L'Arkenstone et lui étaient liés, ils ne faisaient qu'un… ils ne faisaient qu'un !_

Les yeux révulsés, le roi lâcha son épée et se rua comme un dément vers le four. Il ne discernait plus rien, plus personne, ne savait, ne voulait qu'une chose, une seule… Kili eut un hoquet de terreur, tenta un impossible mouvement pour se jeter en avant. Fili, lui aussi, avait compris :

\- Empêchez-le ! hurla t-il. Il va se tuer ! Arrêtez-le !

Ce fut sans doute la terreur qui perçait dans sa voix qui fit réagir les hommes d'armes. Ils lâchèrent subitement les trois garçons, Fili, Kili et Ori, et se ruèrent vers leur roi. Dwalin se dressait déjà sur son passage, terriblement imposant. Mais Thorin, possédé par la folie, se jeta sur lui ; un éclair d'acier brilla.

\- TRAITRE ! vociféra le roi d'une voix gutturale qui écorchait les tympans.

\- Non ! Thorin ! gémit Fili en voyant le guerrier s'effondrer, les bras crispés sur l'abdomen, une expression d'intense surprise sur son visage aux traits burinés.

\- DWALIN ! cria Kili, horrifié.

\- Mahal, pitié ! gémit Ori.


	16. Tu pleureras des larmes de sang

Les soldats nains s'étaient rués sur Thorin et s'efforçaient tant bien que mal de le maîtriser. Tant bien que mal, car le roi sous la montagne se débattait comme un forcené, l'injure à la bouche, et frappait aveuglément autour de lui de sa dague rouge de sang.

\- Au nom de Durin, enlevez-lui cette arme ! cria Gulnir, le capitaine de la garde.

Il ne donnait pas cet ordre sans réticence ni répugnance mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. L'un des soldats finit par réussir à arracher la lame des mains du roi, non sans y gagner une vilaine balafre au visage et avoir manqué de peu perdre un doigt.

 _Blanc. Blanc. Blanc. Rouge._

Fili et Kili rejoignirent leur oncle aussi vite que possible, sans que personne ne s'y oppose, mais réalisèrent aussitôt que Thorin ne connaissait, ou reconnaissait plus personne. En proie à une terrible crise de démence, torturé, obnubilé par son désir de l'Arkenstone, il ne pensait plus qu'à la récupérer, à n'importe quel prix. Kili et Ori, instinctivement, allèrent se placer devant la bouche incandescente, barrant résolument le passage.

\- Ecartez-vous, ordonna Fili. J'ai dit : écartez-vous !

Les hommes d'armes hésitèrent, l'interrogeant du regard et échangeant entre eux des coups d'œil furtifs, comme s'ils ne savaient plus à qui ils devaient obéir dans ce chaos. Finalement, lentement, comme à regret, ils refluèrent. Avec un cri étranglé, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, Thorin voulut poursuivre sa course. Mais il se heurta à son neveu, solidement planté devant lui.

\- Thorin !

 _Blanc. Rouge. Feu. Mort. Brûle._

Le jeune nain empoigna son oncle par les épaules. Thorin ne parut pas s'en apercevoir, ni l'entendre d'ailleurs. Ses yeux complètement fous toujours braqués sur le four, il tenta de bousculer le prince héritier pour passer. Alors, dents serrés, dos raidi, rassemblant tout son courage, Fili le gifla par deux fois, de toutes ses forces.

Il y eut un silence de mort et tout le monde, même Thorin, se figea.

 _\- …._

Fili ravala un sanglot. Jamais, jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'un tel geste. D'un tel manque de respect envers celui qui l'avait élevé comme son fils et que lui-même aimait comme un père. C'était à l'encontre de toutes les traditions, de toute la civilisation et de toute la culture des nains. Profitant de ce que Thorin, momentanément sous le choc, paraissait tarder à reprendre ses esprits, Fili s'approcha encore, se pencha à son oreille et dit à voix basse, quoique très fermement :

\- Pour l'amour de Mahal, reprends-toi ! Cesse de te donner en spectacle, je t'en prie. N'oublie pas QUI tu es.

\- Toi... bégaya Thorin. Toi !

\- Je t'en conjure, Thorin, reviens-nous. Redeviens toi-même. Je t'en supplie. Mon oncle !

Mais Thorin, l'expression égarée, poussa brusquement Fili de côté et marcha droit sur le four. Kili et Ori déglutirent, tous deux en même temps, et se raidirent d'un même mouvement, bien déterminés à ne pas bouger de là où ils se trouvaient (bien que la fournaise derrière eux commence à leur rôtir le cuir et que la sueur leur ruisselle abondamment le long du dos).

Fili voulut se précipiter mais fut devancé par Dwalin ; le visage de craie, une large tache de sang s'élargissant à une vitesse terrifiante sur ses vêtements à hauteur de l'abdomen, le guerrier se dressa soudain de toute sa taille entre les deux garçons et son roi.

\- Ne les touche pas ! gronda-t-il. J'ai été aveugle, mais c'est fini. Mon frère et les petits avaient raison depuis le début.

\- Toi aussi ! fit Thorin, amer, le regard flamboyant.

\- Nous sommes tous prêts à mourir pour toi, gronda Dwalin. Et si tu n'étais pas obsédé par cet objet, tu le saurais. Mais je ne te laisserai plus toucher un cheveu des garçons.

\- Je vous ferai tous jeter vivants dans les fours ! menaça Thorin d'une voix sifflante. Ecarte-toi, Dwalin !

\- Jamais.

Une main pressée sur sa blessure, le guerrier réprima une grimace de douleur et poursuivit :

\- Vas-y, tue-moi si tu veux. Mais je ne m'écarterai pas. Et je te jure que si tu fais le moindre mal à Fili ou Kili, tu pleureras des larmes de sang que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais tarir. Je te le prédis.

A ce moment, Fili se glissa silencieusement aux côtés de Thorin. Ses mains tremblaient, il allait prendre un énorme risque, mais il lui semblait que c'était la seule chose à faire. La dernière chose à tenter.

\- Thorin a raison, dit-il d'une voix égale. Ecarte-toi, Dwalin. Vous aussi, Kili, Ori. Laissez-le approcher.

Dwalin le regarda sans comprendre puis son regard se fit dur, mais Fili lui adressa une mimique suppliante. Titubant, comprimant à nouveau sa blessure à deux mains, le guerrier fit deux pas de côté. Kili, à son tour interrogea, désemparé, son frère du regard. Fili fit un signe affirmatif et le jeune nain s'écarta, aussitôt imité par Ori. Thorin s'approcha d'un pas d'automate. Fili le suivit, les muscles tendus, prêt à intervenir. Prêt à retenir Thorin si, possédé par sa folie, il faisait mine de se jeter dans le brasier à la suite de son trésor.

Le Roi sous la Montagne s'approcha, près, très près, se dévissant le cou, sondant, l'air désespéré, la fournaise ardente.

 _Fini. Tout est fini. Ecrasé. Peux plus respirer._

\- Plus rien... chuchota-t-il.

\- Plus rien ! répéta-t-il dans un gémissement.

Il chancela. Fili le retint, aussi délicatement et discrètement que possible.

\- Mon oncle, répéta-t-il. Mon oncle, nous sommes là. Tous là.

Thorin tomba à genoux et ploya les épaules. Jamais Fili n'aurait cru éprouver un tel déchirement, un tel chagrin : ce n'était PAS Thorin ! Thorin ne pliait jamais.

\- Je t'en prie, relève-toi, murmura-t-il, des sanglots plein la voix. Thorin, je t'en supplie !

Le Roi sous la Montagne releva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'un gouffre noir, sans fond apparent.

 _Si mal. Tellement mal._

\- Arrêtez-les ! cria-t-il d'une voix rauque que personne ne lui connaissait. Qu'ils soient maudits à jamais ! Arrêtez-les !

Les gardes bougèrent mollement. On les sentait partagés, indécis.

\- Ne suis-je entouré que de félons et de parjures ?! rugit Thorin d'une voix qui révélait des abîmes de désespoir, en se relevant et en les foudroyant d'un regard presque aussi ardent que le brasier dans lequel avait disparu l'Arkenstone.

Personne ne bougea. Fili sentit, intuitivement, qu'en cet instant il n'aurait eu qu'à dire un mot, lever un doigt pour qu'Erebor lui tombe dans la main. Il savait que s'il disait un seul mot, il serait obéi. Mais il ne voulait pas que son oncle soit humilié de la sorte. Aussi se contenta-t-il de tourner la tête et d'adresser un regard éloquent à Gulnir, qui lui-même le regardait avec une gravité toute nouvelle.

\- Obéissez, grommela le capitaine des gardes, comprenant ce que voulait dire le jeune nain.

Lentement, de mauvaise grâce, les soldats entourèrent à nouveau les quatre francs-tireurs. Gulnir se rapprocha de Fili et chuchota :

\- S'il veut vraiment vous jeter dans les fours, Votre Altesse, nous ne le ferons pas, vous avez ma parole.

Mais Thorin semblait avoir oublié sa menace. Il s'approcha de Fili et son regard torturé, empli d'un inexprimable tourment, fit terriblement mal au jeune nain. L'espace d'une seconde, le garçon regretta presque la destruction de l'Arkenstone, si cela signifiait faire souffrir son oncle à ce point.

\- Tends ta main droite ! jeta âprement Thorin.

La main qui l'avait frappé… il tourna la tête et cria :

\- Amenez-moi mon épée !

\- Non ! cria Kili en se jetant en avant. Non, pas ça !

Ses gardes l'empoignèrent solidement par les bras.

\- Restez tranquille, grogna l'un d'eux.

Bien loin d'obtempérer, Kili se débattit de toutes ses forces :

\- Lâchez-moi !

Frapper le roi était un crime de lèse-majesté et le châtiment classique en pareil cas était le même que celui des régicides : on leur tranchait la main avant de les mettre à mort.

\- Pour l'amour de Mahal, jeta un soldat à voix basse, à Kili qui ruait comme un forcené sous la poigne de ses gardiens, ne vous en mêlez pas, prince. Les choses sont assez graves comme ça. Voulez-vous subir le même sort ?!

\- Thorin ! hurla le jeune nain en réponse. Thorin tu ne peux pas être fou à ce point ! Ne fais pas ça !

Ils étaient cinq autour de lui, à unir leurs efforts pour l'immobiliser tant la panique mortelle qui avait envahi le garçon décuplait ses forces.

\- Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! s'époumonait-il. Fili, non ! Fili !

Un peu partout alentours les soldats nains murmuraient entre eux, mécontents, protestant à voix basse. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore fait mine de ramasser Orcrist pour l'amener à Thorin et les regards qu'ils échangeaient ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur leur état d'esprit : la révolte commençait à gronder, l'insurrection viendrait fatalement et dans un avenir probablement proche.

\- Tu as vraiment perdu l'esprit, constata Dwalin, lui aussi sous bonne garde, en hochant tristement la tête et d'une voix faiblissante dans laquelle le chagrin se mêlait à la réprobation. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Thorin : fais couler ton propre sang et tu n'auras pas assez de ta vie pour le regretter, même si tu vis encore dix mille ans.

\- Votre Majesté, dit à son tour Gulnir en faisant un pas en avant. Ce qui s'est passé ici est terrible, mais ne devriez-vous pas prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, avant de commettre un acte irréversible ?!

\- Gardez vos conseils et contentez-vous d'obéir ! Où est mon épée ? écuma Thorin, ses yeux fous bondissant sans arrêt de côté et d'autre.

Sans rien ajouter, le capitaine des gardes alla ramasser Orcrist et la lui tendit, posée bien à plat sur ses deux mains :

\- Vous êtes notre roi, dit-il. Nous vous avons prêté serment d'allégeance…

Il attendit que la main de Thorin se soit refermée sur la garde de l'épée pour se placer entre Fili et lui.

\- … mais je ne vous laisserai pas agir ainsi, sous le coup de la colère, ajouta simplement Gulnir en soutenant le regard tourmenté du roi. Vous le regretteriez plus tard.

Fili admira très sincèrement le courage de ce nain, qui risquait ainsi sa propre vie pour le sauver alors qu'il le connaissait à peine. Thorin n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour le tuer et l'autre le savait parfaitement. Le prince héritier cependant poussa fermement le capitaine des gardes de côté.

\- Ecartez-vous, dit-il. Je ne peux pas accepter de vous laisser prendre ce risque pour moi.

Puis il plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de son oncle :

\- Thorin, même si tu ne le crois pas, nous l'avons fait pour toi. Pour libérer ton esprit de cette obsession qui le ronge. Nous sommes de ton côté, mon oncle. Depuis toujours.

Il jeta un regard noir de rancœur vers le four :

\- J'espérais tant que tu redeviendrais toi-même ! soupira-t-il.

 _Tout était vain. Tout était inutile. Seul le néant l'attendait désormais. Il était donc vrai que ce sont ceux que vous aimez le plus qui vous infligent les pires blessures et vous font le plus souffrir._

La folie meurtrière qui brûlait dans les yeux du roi s'estompa pour céder la place à une expression totalement désespérée. Un réprouvé ayant vu périr toute sa famille devant lui n'aurait pas eu un autre visage. Comme terrassé par le poids qui l'écrasait, Thorin chancela et la pointe d'Orcrist émit un bruit métallique lorsqu'elle heurta le sol, au moment où son propriétaire tomba sur un genou et s'appuya sur la garde de son épée comme sur une canne.

\- Emmenez-les ! souffla le roi d'une voix chargée de souffrance. Emmenez-les, ramenez-les à leur cachot, tous. Qu'ils y restent, sans eau ni nourriture, jusqu'à la fin.

\- OBEISSEZ ! hurla-t-il soudain d'une voix terrible, faisant sursauter la moitié des nains présents.

Gulnir parut hésiter et vouloir ajouter quelque chose, finalement fit seulement un signe d'assentiment puis se tourna vers ses hommes :

\- Vous avez entendu ?

A moins d'être sourd, personne ne pouvait ne pas avoir entendu. Fili, Kili, Ori et Dwalin ne résistèrent pas. A quoi bon ? Deux d'entre eux étaient blessés, Dwalin perdait ses forces à mesure que son sang s'échappait de sa blessure et chancelait dangereusement sur ses jambes, il n'y avait plus rien qu'ils puissent tenter désormais. Avant d'être entraînés hors des forges, ils purent encore entendre la voix de Thorin, brisée, presque méconnaissable :

\- Que nul ne prononce jamais plus leurs noms devant moi.


	17. Obscurité

Les gardes les ramenèrent à leur cachot ainsi qu'ils en avaient reçu l'ordre, avec plus d'égards sans doute que jamais prisonniers avant eux. Ils ne virent nulle trace de Balin et aucun des insurgés n'en parla, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de leurs geôliers sur sa disparition.

\- Prince Fili, fit Gulnir au moment de refermer les grilles, si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous…. je veux dire... sans enfreindre les ordres du roi...

Il hésita, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air gêné, conscient que ses paroles flirtaient dangereusement avec la trahison tandis que ses yeux s'excusaient de la nuance qu'il avait apportée à ses paroles.

Fili ne répondit pas mais désigna, d'un léger mouvement du menton, Dwalin qui chancelait, ses mains comprimant sa blessure et le sang suintant entre ses doigts, ainsi qu'Ori qui serrait lui aussi son bras ensanglanté de sa main valide. Le nain comprit et eut un bref hochement de tête. Dès que ses hommes et lui-même se furent éloignés, Fili, Kili et Ori entourèrent Dwalin et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir contre la paroi (il refusa catégoriquement de s'allonger).

\- Ca va ! bougonna le guerrier avec humeur. Ne me tournez pas autour comme ça. J'ai connu pire.

\- Laisse-moi regarder, dit Fili.

Mais Dwalin le repoussa.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, gamin, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice. Occupe-toi plutôt de lui, ajouta-t-il en désignant Ori du menton.

\- Moi ce n'est pas très grave, répliqua aussitôt le jeune nain de sa voix douce.

Agenouillé près du géant, en face de son frère, Kili le regarda avec gravité :

\- En tous cas tu as sauvé la situation, dit-il. Tu as détruit l'Arkenstone. Si Thorin a désormais une chance, c'est grâce à toi.

Fili approuva :

\- Je dois dire que j'ai eu peur, en te voyant arriver. J'ai bien cru que tout était perdu. Tu paraissais tellement braqué…

Dwalin haussa ses massives épaules :

\- Je connais Thorin depuis l'enfance, grogna-t-il. Il a toujours surmonté toutes les épreuves. Toujours. Je ne voulais pas admettre que son état perdurerait. C'est vous qui m'avez finalement convaincu, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir. Je pensais que vous agissiez comme des enfants gâtés qui ne supportent pas que les choses n'aillent pas comme ils veulent…

\- Merci quand même ! répliqua Fili en riant doucement.

\- … mais j'ai finalement admis que vous aviez raison et que vous n'étiez plus des enfants. Et puis j'ai pensé à… à Balin…

\- Nous te devons beaucoup, insista Fili. A commencer par le fait d'avoir pu sortir d'ici. Allons, avoue-le : tu as volontairement laissé la clef sur la porte, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu t'es arrangé pour éloigner les gardes ?

Dwalin ne répondit pas et regarda ailleurs.

\- ... comme tu as "oublié" les ordres de Thorin nous concernant...

Le visage aux traits tirés du blessé s'assombrit. Il y avait des choses que Dwalin n'admettrait jamais. Fili le comprit et, pour changer de conversation, il se tourna vers Ori, silencieux comme à son habitude :

\- Merci à toi aussi, dit le prince. C'était vraiment très courageux.

Ori rougit de confusion et se contenta d'incliner la tête.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu nous aies rejoints dans les forges ? demanda Kili, curieux. Tu ne devais pas partir avec Balin ?

\- Je pensais que ma place était avec vous.

\- Tu as vu les autres, alors ?

Ori opina :

\- Ils sont venus à notre rencontre. Nous les avons croisés en arrivant à la sortie des cachots.

\- Et tes frères n'ont rien dit, quand tu les as laissés ?

\- C'est moi qui ne leur aie rien dit. Je leur ai faussé compagnie pendant qu'ils se disputaient pour savoir s'ils devaient partir à pieds ou prendre des chevaux.

\- Balin est avec eux, alors ?

Le garçon secoua la tête :

\- Non. Balin a dit qu'il avait encore quelque chose à faire ici, à Erebor, et qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Il ne l'a pas dit.

Fili et Kili échangèrent un regard sombre, inquiets pour leur vieux mentor. Que pouvait-il bien s'être fourré en tête ? Malade comme il l'était, la seule chose dont Balin aurait eu besoin était un lit chaud et une tisane bien corsée. Par ailleurs, ses os le faisaient tellement souffrir que chaque mouvement lui était pénible, ils avaient pu le constater. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté avec les autres, qui auraient pris soin de lui ? Que pensait-il pouvoir faire dans son état ?

Aucun des prisonniers n'avait envie de le voir les rejoindre dans leur cachot, condamné comme eux à une mort lente et pénible.

\- Je suis désolé que ça finisse comme ça, soupira Fili au bout d'un moment. Tu ne méritais pas ça, Ori. Aucun de vous, d'ailleurs.

Son cousin le regarda droit dans les yeux et esquissa un faible sourire :

\- Je ne regrette rien, Fili, dit-il. Je sais que nous avons bien agi. _Pour_ notre roi et non contre lui.

Il regarda Dwalin et ajouta :

\- J'ai eu du mal à comprendre…. à admettre, moi aussi. Puis comme toi je me suis dit que Fili et Kili ne _pouvaient pas_ vouloir trahir Thorin…

Il regarda à nouveau ses cousins :

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à réaliser.

Fili lui donna une petite tape amicale sur le bras (son bras valide, bien entendu) :

\- Tu es un brave, petit frère, dit-il avec chaleur.

Kili écarquilla les yeux de surprise : _"petit frère"_? Mais finalement il dédia à son cousin un sourire plein d'affection et de reconnaissance. Il n'allait tout de même pas se montrer jaloux, à son âge !

\- Je ne suis pas brave, murmura Ori, très bas.

Il pensait à la grotte. Personne n'aurait pu le trouver brave, estimait-il, en l'entendant hurler dans le noir, en sachant à quelles compromissions il aurait été prêt pour en sortir. Ori ignorait que l'atmosphère particulière de cet endroit aurait eu le même effet sur n'importe qui d'autre et pouvait définitivement réduire à l'état de loque n'importe quel être vivant, à plus ou moins longue échéance en fonction de sa résistance. Il ne songeait pas non plus que se rendre dans les forges pour aider ses cousins, au lieu de fuir après un tel supplice, relevait de l'héroïsme. Il ne pensait même pas à en vouloir à Thorin, qui après tout avait accédé à sa prière de ne pas le bannir. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour oublier ces affreux moments il se força à sourire et ajouta :

\- Notre combat était juste. Cela en valait la peine.

\- En tous cas nous aurons vraiment fait tout ce que nous pouvions, soupira Fili en réponse. Tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir.

\- Est-ce que nous avons encore une chance ? demanda Kili. Je veux dire : maintenant que l'Arkenstone est détruite ? Tu crois que Thorin va redevenir lui-même ?

Fili hésita avant de répondre. Il aurait tant voulu donner de l'espoir à son frère et à ses amis ! Il aurait tant voulu y croire lui-même. Mais mentir, à ce stade, ne changerait plus rien.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Souviens-toi, nous n'avons jamais eu de certitude à ce sujet. Dès le début, nous n'avons fait qu'espérer. La seule chose dont nous pouvons être sûrs, c'est que cette pierre ne nuira plus jamais à personne, désormais.

Les yeux de Kili parurent soudain immenses :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur ! murmura-t-il enfin. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te couper la main, tu sais.

\- Moi aussi, admit Fili en baissant la voix. Et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu peur, je peux bien te l'avouer.

Il examina son frère d'un œil critique ; le sang qui avait coulé sur son visage et son cou commençait à sécher, en longues traînées brunes. Son bras demeurait collé à ses côtes douloureuses. Parfois, une grimace échappait à Kili, qui se tenait alors le ventre.

\- Il t'a arrangé, dis donc, constata l'aîné avec tristesse.

Kili haussa les épaules et désigna leurs deux compagnons :

\- Je n'ai rien, comparé à eux. Quelques bleus. Ça passera.

\- Rien de cassé ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Fili opina en silence, lugubre, puis ajouta :

\- Le capitaine des gardes semble prêt à nous aider dans la mesure du possible. Je vais lui demander de dire à Thorin que je souhaiterais lui parler. Plus aujourd'hui, mais disons demain. J'espère que le choc sera passé. Et peut-être... peut-être sera-t-il disposé à entendre, à présent que... enfin, il faut au moins essayer. Si je pouvais renouer le dialogue avec lui…

Un bruit de pas l'interrompit. Gulnir était de retour. Il tenait des linges propres, qu'il fit passer à Fili à travers les barreaux, y ajouta du fil et une aiguille :

\- Je l'ai passée au feu, précisa-t-il. Elle est propre.

Puis il tendit un petit cruchon de terre.

\- Du vin, dit-il. Pour désinfecter. Je regrette, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Fili haussa un sourcil :

\- Du vin ? répéta-t-il, étonné.

\- Pour nettoyer les blessures, répéta Gulnir. Rien d'autre.

\- Bien sûr.

Le capitaine des gardes plongea soudain son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Il paraissait désespéré.

\- Je suis sincèrement navré, Votre Altesse... Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi... Je ferai tout ce qu'il me sera possible... mais vous devez comprendre...

\- Merci, dit simplement Fili. Merci beaucoup. Pourriez-vous faire savoir au roi que je souhaiterais lui parler ? Mettons demain, quand toute la tension de cette journée sera retombée ?

\- Je le ferai ! assura le nain avec chaleur.

Il parut hésiter, avoir envie d'ajouter quelque chose, finalement s'éloigna sans rien dire, en laissant une torche allumée au mur en face du cachot.

\- Vous aurez besoin de lumière, pour soigner les blessés.

Fili revint près de Dwalin :

\- Allons, cesse d'être têtu, dit-il. Laisse-moi regarder ta blessure et…

\- Donne-moi ça, grogna Dwalin en désignant ce qu'il tenait en mains. Je peux m'occuper de moi-même.

Il releva ses vêtements et tous grimacèrent en voyant la plaie, en guerriers qui ont déjà vu des lésions de ce type et savent jauger de leur gravité du premier coup d'oeil. Le colosse versa du vin sur la profonde entaille triangulaire que lui avait laissée Thorin, grimaçant de douleur sous la brûlure de l'alcool. Le sang et le vin se mélangèrent et coulèrent sur le sol. Puis, dents serrées, la sueur coulant sur son front, Dwalin recousit sommairement ses chairs béantes. Ori devint blanc et détourna les yeux, réprimant des hauts le cœur. Kili ne paraissait pas très à l'aise non plus et finit par regarder ailleurs lui aussi.

\- Tu devrais me laisser faire, insista encore Fili. Tu ne recouds pas assez serré.

\- Ca n'a plus d'importance, grogna Dwalin en pansant la plaie de son mieux. Sans boire, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps. Quatre ou cinq jours, pas plus.

Personne ne répondit. Fili fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et s'approcha de son cousin :

\- J'espère que tu es plus raisonnable que lui, dit-il en désignant Dwalin d'un signe de tête. Montre-moi ton bras.

Dépourvu du moindre objet tranchant, il dut déchirer la manche d'Ori à partir de l'accroc occasionné à ses vêtements par la lame qui l'avait atteint, opération qu'il effectua lentement, pour éviter autant que possible que le tissu presse la blessure. Ensuite, il hocha la tête :

\- Tu as encore eu de la chance. C'est une méchante coupure, mais rien de très grave.

Le muscle était fendu, non transpercé. Ça avait beaucoup saigné et bien que le flux ait diminué, ça continuait.

\- Courage, dit Fili d'un ton encourageant.

Il versa le restant de vin sur la plaie et Ori se contracta brusquement, ses dents serrées grinçant les unes contre les autres.

\- Il faudrait recoudre, dit Fili.

\- C'est une manie, chez toi ? ironisa Dwalin d'une voix faible. Tu as manqué ta vocation, fiston.

Il était lui aussi très pâle et respirait avec difficulté.

\- Je...

Ori avala sa salive.

\- Je suis prêt, dit-il.

Fili retira l'un de ses gants d'épéiste et le tendit à son cousin :

\- Mords là-dedans, conseilla-t-il.

Ori obéit et Fili fit de son mieux avant de bander soigneusement le bras du jeune nain. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir près de son frère et le silence se fit. Dwalin avait parfaitement raison : sans rien à boire, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Ce serait plus pénible encore pour les blessés, surtout s'ils commençaient à avoir de la fièvre, ce qui était probable. Leur seul espoir était que Thorin s'adoucisse et revienne à de meilleurs sentiments avant que la soif ait fait son œuvre ou que la blessure de Dwalin, qui aurait nécessité les soins d'un vrai guérisseur, ne vienne à bout de lui.

OO00OO

 _Il était seul. Si seul désormais. Jamais encore il n'avait réalisé à quel point la solitude pouvait être aussi terrible. Aussi redoutable. Tous s'étaient détournés de lui. Tous l'avaient trompé. Trahi. Mais ça encore, il aurait pu le supporter, ce n'aurait pas été si grave si Elle n'avait pas disparu. "Ils" l'avaient tuée... et lui aussi, par la même occasion. En disparaissant, l'Arkenstone avait emporté avec Elle son cœur et tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu en lui. Alors à quoi bon désormais affronter la douleur ? Pour quoi, dans quel but ? Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Son existence n'avait plus de sens, plus aucune raison d'être._

Thorin dégaina sa dague, qu'il avait récupérée. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de l'essuyer depuis qu'il avait blessé Dwalin et les nains qui tentaient de le désarmer. Le sang qui couvrait la lame avait bruni en séchant, ternissant la brillance de l'acier.

 _Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Plus rien n'en avait. Même "eux" n'en avaient pas. Peu importait désormais leurs actes méprisables, leurs pensées tortueuses, peu importait même ce qu'ils deviendraient. Cela lui était désormais totalement indifférent. Pour lui, tout était terminé. Il se remémora les événements funestes de l'après-midi et essaya d'éprouver quelque chose : de la colère, un désir de vengeance peut-être... de la peine, devant tant de malveillance ? Mais rien. Il n'était plus capable de ressentir ou d'éprouver quoi que ce soit. A quoi bon lutter encore ? Pour qui, pour quoi ? Ils avaient atteint leur but : ils l'avaient détruit, en même temps qu'Elle._

Thorin se trouvait dans ses appartements. Il n'y avait pas de feu et il n'avait allumé ni chandelle ni lampe à huile. La seule source de luminosité provenait de l'extérieur et du ciel nocturne, avec ses myriades d'étoiles.

 _Mais son étoile à lui avait disparu. Disparu. A jamais. Et il n'y avait plus rien pour lui en ce monde. Mahal lui-même l'avait abandonné._

Thorin se rapprocha de la fenêtre ouverte et contempla longuement la lame souillée de sa dague. Fasciné par son fil tranchant et sa facture parfaite.

 _Ce serait facile. Très facile. Et rapide. La douleur même serait brève, bien que de cela il ne se soucie guère. Il n'avait jamais craint la douleur physique et aujourd'hui moins que jamais : il s'en moquait, comme de tout le reste. Il ne redoutait plus rien désormais, puisque le pire était arrivé. Rien ni personne ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. De toute façon, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. La seule, à vrai dire. Et cette fois, il n'y aurait personne pour l'en empêcher, pas comme tout à l'heure._

Thorin leva sa dague et en appuya la pointe contre sa gorge.

 _C'était si ridiculement simple. Un geste du poignet et tout serait terminé. Enfin._

Il ne ferma pas les yeux. Il n'y avait en lui ni peur ni regret, seulement ce cri lancinant, cet arrachement, ce manque... mais tout allait prendre fin, n'est-ce pas ? Il lança un bref regard vers le ciel brise légère souleva ses cheveux et il lui sembla entendre, très loin, très loin, l'écho d'un vieux souvenir :

 _\- Fili, Kili ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ca fait des heures que je suis à votre recherche !_

 _\- On regarde les étoiles... Balin dit que c'est la saison des étoiles filantes. On en a vu qu'une, jusqu'à maintenant._

 _\- Je vais vous en faire voir, moi, des étoiles filantes ! Votre mère est dans tous ses états et je commençais à croire que vous étiez tombés au fond d'une crevasse..._

 _Mais les deux petits démons savaient comment déjouer sa colère et ils avaient fini tous les trois étendus dans l'herbe, les deux enfants de part et d'autre de leur oncle, les yeux perdus dans le firmament (après avoir, toutefois, dépêché un message à Dis pour la tranquilliser)._

 _A cette époque il se souciait beaucoup de sa sœur, qui avait déjà tant perdu._

Thorin haussa les épaules. Ce souvenir appartenait à un autre, dans une autre vie. Un autre monde. Il n'avait aucun intérêt.

 _Quelque chose pourtant s'efforçait de se frayer un chemin dans le chaos qu'étaient devenus ses sentiments. Une impression persistante et désagréable. Une petite voix intérieure lui chuchotait que c'était important... que ce souvenir avait plus de valeur et d'intérêt qu'il y paraissait..._

Thorin repoussa cette idée. Il ne voulait pas entendre. Il ne voulait plus se laisser distraire. Seul comptait l'instant présent et surtout, ce qui viendrait après. Et s'il n'y avait que le néant, tant mieux. Au moins, dans ce cas il ne souffrirait plus de la perte de la seule chose dans l'univers qui ait eu la moindre importance, la moindre valeur. N'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi, tout à coup, cette voix intérieure, désagréable et pernicieuse, paraissait-elle s'évertuer à lui dire qu'il oubliait quelque chose ? Qu'il s'entêtait à ne voir que la moitié d'un tableau bien plus vaste qu'il y paraissait ?

Il la repoussa à nouveau et évoqua le Coeur de la Montagne. Il continuait à ne pas comprendre comment « ils » avaient pu avoir l'atroce courage d'annihiler une telle beauté, une telle présence, une telle magie. Le Roi sous la Montagne jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers le ciel et eut un sourire torve : il allait se vider de son sang sous la lumière froide et impersonnelle des étoiles, les yeux plongés dans leur lointain scintillement qui lui rappelait un peu, quoique de manière bien fade, hélas, la splendeur irréelle de son trésor perdu. Cette idée était étrangement réconfortante. Il n'avait plus à lutter. Tout finissait ici et maintenant. Ça aussi, c'était réconfortant. Le soulagement le submergea et il assura sa prise sur son arme pour en finir d'un seul coup, vite et bien.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles vraiment faire ça. Ca n'a aucun sens et tu le sais, Thorin, dit soudain derrière lui une voix faible, cassée, qui s'interrompit dans une quinte de toux.

 **00000000OOOOOOOOO0000000000**

 **Avouez, vous y avez cru, hein ?**

 **Julindy** **: tu vois à quel point tu touchais la vérité du doigt !**


	18. Celui que nous aurions suivi

**Et voilà le chapitre décisif, un peu sans dessus dessous. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose dans le milieu : c'est normal, flash-back final oblige.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **OOOO00OOOO**

\- J'aurais bien voulu que tu évites de le gifler, bougonna Kili, les sourcils froncés et l'expression inquiète.

\- J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répliqua Fili, un tantinet acerbe. Ça m'a sûrement fait plus mal qu'à lui.

\- Il a la tête si dure que ça ?! ricana Kili.

L'aîné ne répondit pas. Il y eut un silence puis, sans transition, le prince héritier se mit à sourire… puis à pouffer de rire. Kili le regarda, interloqué.

\- Je peux rire aussi ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Je suis en train de penser… c'est par rapport à ce que je viens de dire. Tu te souviens, quand nous étions enfants ? Mahal sait que nous en avons fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Mère et à Thorin, sans parler de Balin.

\- Oui et ? C'est ça qui est drôle ?

\- Non. Je pense à toutes les fois où Thorin nous a punis, toi et moi. Que ce soit ensemble ou séparément. Je viens seulement de réaliser que ça devait être pénible, pour lui. Sans doute plus que pour nous. Nous, nous lui en voulions un peu, pas longtemps, mais nous n'avons jamais compris ce que ça lui coûtait de se montrer sévère.

Fili se rembrunit tout à coup et regarda sa main droite presque avec rancœur :

\- Je viens de comprendre que ce n'est pas facile de s'opposer à ceux que l'on aime. Même quand c'est nécessaire.

\- Eh bien, soupira Kili, je donnerais cher pour qu'il le comprenne aussi. Tu n'aurais quand même pas dû, Fili.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'est notre roi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer à…

\- … se donner en spectacle, je sais, tu l'as dit. Tu as raison, bien sûr, mais est-ce que lui l'a réalisé ?

Kili émit un petit rire contraint et ajouta, malicieux :

\- S'il met aussi longtemps que toi à comprendre !

\- Dis donc, effronté !

Fili soupira et ajouta :

\- Kili, nous avons détruit l'Arkenstone. A côté de ça, tu crois vraiment qu'une paire de gifles pèse lourd ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Kili, taquin, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie reçue.

OO00OO

\- Bon, ça suffit, dit Oïn.

Il se leva.

Les nains campaient à peu de distance de Dale, côté lac et non côté Erebor. Ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à aller plus loin dans l'immédiat et avaient donc établi un campement de fortune à peu de distance de la ville, dissimulé par un repli de terrain. L'alarme d'Erebor n'avait pas sonné et ils étaient dans l'ignorance totale de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la montagne. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils discutaient de ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Leurs avis étaient très partagés.

Le vieux guérisseur, qui demeurait silencieux depuis un long moment tandis que tous se tenaient assis autour de leur feu de camp, se dressa sur ses pieds et regarda ses compagnons.

\- Je retourne à Erebor, dit-il.

\- Tu deviens fou, toi aussi ? protesta Gloïn. Nous sommes déjà en danger ici.

\- Et depuis quand fuyons-nous le danger, mon frère ? Il y a, je le crains, des nains qui ont besoin de mes soins, là-bas. A commencer par Balin.

\- Tu ne les aideras pas si tu es enfermé dans un cachot. Encore moins si tu es mort.

Oïn ne répondit pas et rassembla ses affaires, à dire le vrai peu nombreuses.

Dori à son tour regarda son frère :

\- Ori est toujours en danger. Je ne sais pas où il est mais s'il avait pu s'enfuir il nous aurait rejoint depuis longtemps.

\- Restez tous ici, intervint Oïn. Je vais y aller seul. De deux choses l'une : ou bien Fili et Kili ont réussi et tout s'est arrangé, auquel cas je viendrai vous chercher. Ou bien…

Il parut réfléchir à cette seconde hypothèse et finit par conclure :

\- Si je ne suis pas de retour à l'aube, fuyez comme convenu loin d'ici.

Puis il enfonça résolument son cornet acoustique dans sa poche, histoire de bien montrer qu'il refusait de discuter plus avant et qu'il était inutile de chercher à le faire changer d'avis.

OO00OO

Thorin n'avait même pas cillé. Cependant, avec lenteur, il baissa son bras armé puis demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La respiration sifflante de Balin, à quelques pas derrière lui. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'entendre plus tôt ? Mais après tout, cela non plus n'avait aucune importance.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être envie de parler.

\- Tu t'es trompé. Va-t'en.

Le vieux conseiller ne broncha pas. Il attendit.

Toujours avec lenteur, Thorin posa son arme ensanglantée sur le bord de la fenêtre et pivota pour faire face à son visiteur nocturne. Celui-ci avait une mine épouvantable, nota le roi, il ne paraissait pas bien du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Balin ? demanda-t-il. J'ai tout perdu, vous m'avez tout pris. Laisse-moi au moins le semblant de dignité qui me reste. Sors d'ici.

\- Appelle tes gardes, si tu tiens à te débarrasser de moi, fit le vieux nain avec un geste évasif de la main. Thorin, tout cela ne rime à rien. Cesse de t'obstiner. Tu as tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, au contraire de ce que tu dis. Ceci n'est pas une fin, c'est un début. Tu as repris Erebor et nous avons remporté la victoire sur nos ennemis. Tu as un royaume à rebâtir, un peuple à guider, un héritier à former.

\- Je n'ai rien de tout cela, murmura Thorin.

\- Peut-être ne regardes-tu pas où il faut.

\- J'ai perdu la face devant tous.

Contre toute attente, Balin sourit. Un sourire tiré dans son visage aux traits marqués par la fièvre et la douleur :

\- Ah ! fit-il. Voilà qui ressemble déjà plus au «vrai » Thorin.

Il fit encore un pas en avant et poursuivit :

\- Tu n'as rien perdu que tu ne puisses retrouver. Mahal est avec toi, il faut croire, car dans toute cette folie, ce chaos, rien d'irréversible n'a été commis. Il te faudra du temps pour réparer, certes, mais du temps tu en as. Tu ne vas pas laisser une piqûre d'orgueil décider de ton destin. Cela ne te ressemblerait pas. De même que songer à mourir de ta propre main. Ce n'est pas toi, Thorin : aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu n'as jamais accepté la défaite. Tu t'es toujours relevé, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu le feras cette fois encore. Tu t'es perdu, Thorin. Egaré très loin. Maintenant il est temps de revenir. Et tu verras que je dis vrai.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, répliqua Thorin d'un ton très las. Emmène ton frère si tu veux et fiche le camp. Disparaissez. Je ne veux plus voir personne.

\- Et les autres ?

Balin n'avait l'intention d'aller nulle part, certain que son devoir était d'être là où il se trouvait en cet instant précis et que c'était là qu'on avait besoin de lui, mais il voulait voir comment réagirait son interlocuteur. Le roi eut un geste fataliste, désabusé :

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Partez. Ca m'est égal. Partez. Vous ne pouvez plus rien contre moi, à présent.

\- Thorin...

Avec lenteur, comme s'il approchait un animal sur le qui-vive, Balin fit encore quelques pas vers son ami et, avec une lenteur délibérée, comme pour ne pas l'effaroucher, il posa sa main, moite de fièvre, sur son bras. Le Roi sous la Montagne fit aussitôt un pas en arrière :

\- Ne me touche pas !

OO00OO

Des heures s'étaient écoulées. La torche laissée par Gulnir s'était éteinte depuis longtemps, ainsi que les braseros. Les prisonniers ne parlaient pas. Ils s'étaient dit tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire et il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Les blessés souffraient en silence et tous commençaient à ressentir la soif. Personne ne se plaignait : à quoi bon ? Dans le silence, ils entendirent tous grincer la porte du haut des escaliers, puis les pas de plusieurs personnes qui descendaient.

Une lueur diffuse finit par apparaître et les quatre captifs, assis de part et d'autre de leur cachot, levèrent la tête d'un air morose pour regarder qui arrivait. Peut-être Thorin avait-il accepté de voir Fili, ainsi que celui-ci l'avait demandé ? Gulnir apparut à la grille, flanqué de plusieurs gardes.

\- Mauvais signe, songea Fili.

La porte fut déverrouillée.

\- Venez, dit le capitaine des gardes. Le roi souhaite vous voir. Tous les quatre.

Fili et Kili aidèrent Dwalin à se relever et échangèrent un regard sombre lorsque les jambes du guerrier le lâchèrent et qu'il manqua s'effondrer. Les deux garçons le soutinrent et passèrent chacun l'un de ses bras sur leurs épaules. La blessure de Dwalin était grave. Quelle que soit sa force, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans des soins appropriés. On a beau être solide, il y a des limites à tout. Ils suivirent les soldats et furent un peu surpris de constater que ceux-ci ne prenaient pas le chemin de la salle du trône.

\- Où nous emmenez-vous ? demanda Kili, surpris.

\- Le roi souhaite vous voir dans ses appartements privés, répondit Gulnir.

\- Ah ?

Le jeune nain hésita un instant et demanda encore :

\- Comment est-il, aujourd'hui ?

Gulnir le regarda avec sympathie.

\- Je ne saurais vraiment dire, avoua-t-il, embarrassé par la question.

Dès qu'ils furent parvenus à destination et qu'ils eurent reçu l'autorisation d'entrer, quatre paires d'yeux cherchèrent l'occupant des lieux avec une incertitude teintée de curiosité, sans trop savoir ce qu'ils devaient exactement espérer ou redouter.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, notèrent-ils, Thorin avait retiré sa couronne. Cela paraissait presque étrange, tant ils s'étaient accoutumés à toujours le voir avec elle. Et cela l'aurait fait paraître plus jeune sans la marque bleuâtre qui marbrait sa pommette gauche. Un souvenir de la veille, lorsque Fili l'avait giflé. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte ! Le prince héritier en aurait éprouvé des remords s'il n'avait pas tourné la tête vers Kili : son nez avait doublé de volume, l'arcade sourcilière était fendue et la moitié de son visage était mangée par un hématome énorme, résultat du coup de pied qu'il avait reçu dans la figure. Apparemment très calme, le regard lucide, le roi hocha la tête en direction de Gulnir :

\- Merci, vous pouvez nous laisser. Attendez dehors.

Les captifs se sentirent tiraillés entre espoir et résignation. Ils comprenaient ce qu'avait voulu dire Gulnir : il paraissait difficile de se faire une idée de l'état d'esprit de Thorin, même s'il semblait que se trouver seul en compagnie de quatre « traîtres » libres de leurs mouvements ne gênait pas ce dernier. Oh bien sûr, deux d'entre eux n'étaient plus vraiment en état de se battre, mais il semblait cependant y avoir progrès.

La porte se referma derrière les soldats et Thorin passa lentement devant les quatre prisonniers qui se tenaient sagement alignés, l'un à côté de l'autre. On aurait entendu une mouche voler.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le ton était bref. Le silence perdura durant un instant puis Fili se dévoua pour répondre au nom de tous :

\- Pourquoi nous l'avons détruite ? Parce que cette chose, malgré sa grande beauté, était un monstre. Un monstre qui te dévorait le cœur. Qui faisait de toi un...

\- Non !

Fili et ses amis sentirent le petit espoir qu'ils avaient tous conçu disparaître en poussière.

\- Je n'invente rien, répondit cependant le prince héritier. Tu n'es plus le Thorin de jadis. Tu es...

\- Non, je ne veux pas parler de cela. Je te demande : pourquoi vous êtes encore là... tous ?

Cette fois, Fili, désemparé, demeura sans voix. Il ne savait que répondre. Il n'était même pas certain de bien comprendre la question. Dans le silence revenu, le roi alla se planter devant Ori, le plus influençable des quatre. Ori rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais ne broncha pas et refusa de baisser les yeux.

\- Toi entre tous, murmura Thorin. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi.

De rouges les joues du garçon devinrent cramoisies, mais il ne changea pas d'attitude. Lentement, Thorin passa au suivant, puis au suivant, plongeant à chaque fois son regard bleu dans les yeux de son vis à vis. Pas un ne broncha, mais ce n'était pas cela qu'attendait Thorin, dont l'expression se modifia au fur et à mesure : il cherchait de la colère, de la haine peut-être, voire du dégoût. Ou pire que tout, de la pitié. Or il ne trouvait que chagrin. Et peut-être, derrière la peine, une affection voilée, qui tentait tant bien que mal de persister.

\- Mon oncle, risqua Fili, oubliant que Thorin lui avait interdit de lui donner encore ce nom. Laisse-nous t'aider.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta encore Thorin en se tournant vers lui. Pourquoi _voudrais_ -tu m'aider ?

Sidéré, le jeune nain ne trouva rien à répondre : comment, pourquoi ? Ce fut Dwalin qui, quoique très affaibli par sa blessure (Fili et Kili, qui le soutenaient toujours, sentaient ses membres trembler sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour demeurer debout), prit la parole :

\- Parce que nous ne voulons pas que tu finisses comme Thror, répondit-il de sa voix rocailleuse. Et parce que nous voulons encore croire qu'il n'est pas trop tard et que cette pierre maudite étant détruite, tu pourras redevenir celui que tu étais. Celui que nous aimions.

Thorin le regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage sans expression.

\- Celui que nous avons suivi à travers toute la Terre du Milieu, continua Dwalin d'une voix lente, rauque de douleur, jusque dans l'antre du dragon, et celui que nous aurions suivi jusqu'à la fin, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Celui-là est mort ! répliqua sèchement Thorin.

\- Non, répondit Dwalin lentement, je ne crois pas. J'ai même l'impression qu'il est de retour. Ou en tous les cas, qu'il n'a jamais été si proches de nous qu'aujourd'hui.

Thorin continua à le regarder sans rien dire et ne parut pas s'apercevoir que ses "prisonniers" bougeaient lentement, se rapprochaient et faisaient plus ou moins cercle autour de lui, proches à le toucher. Fili et Kili se regardèrent, sans encore oser sourire mais sentant l'espoir renaître. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le cadet d'avoir un mouvement de recul (secoué par son geste, Dwalin grimaça de douleur et son visage devint livide, comme s'il allait perdre connaissance) lorsque son oncle se tourna vers lui et leva la main en direction de son visage. Main qui retomba aussitôt tandis que le roi faisait un pas en arrière.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne comptais pas te faire de mal. Mais je comprends. Pardonne-moi, Kili.

\- Si tu peux, ajouta-t-il à voix très basse.

Il avait agi sans réfléchir, machinalement, pour passer ses doigts sur la joue tuméfiée de son neveu, révulsé de penser que c'était à lui que le garçon devait cela. Mais bien sûr, après ce qui était arrivé, il était bien normal que ce dernier se méfie ! Kili se détendit et sourit :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, assura-t-il. Je sais que tu ne te rendais pas compte de tes actes. Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Mon oncle, le vrai, n'agit pas ainsi. Envers personne.

Fili eut un sourire attendri ; son petit frère ne changerait jamais. Le coeur sur la main, aussi généreux qu'impétueux et toujours prêt à oublier les mauvais moments. Kili possédait le don du bonheur : la joie paraissait jaillir en lui comme une intarissable fontaine, qui emportait systématiquement tout ce qui un temps avait assombri le ciel si clair du jeune nain. Le prince héritier reconnut en cet instant combien son frère et lui-même étaient à la fois proches et différents. Non, lui non plus n'en voulait pas à Thorin de tout ce qu'il lui -leur- avait fait endurer, mais pas pour la même raison. Lui, il avait vu sa souffrance. Il avait entendu son âme hurler de douleur, il avait vu dans ses yeux l'enfer qu'il vivait et il avait aussitôt tiré un trait sur tout le reste : celui qui se débat dans des tourments sans fin n'a pas à justifier des actes désespérés qu'il commet dans l'espoir de se libérer ou de soulager, si peu que ce soit, la géhenne qu'il endure. Kili se réjouissait de retrouver son oncle. Fili était heureux de l'avoir soulagé du fardeau d'épines qui était le sien.

Bien loin de toutes ses considérations apparemment, Thorin regarda tour à tour ses neveux, puis ses amis. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, il tourna la tête vers la porte et appela :

\- Gardes !

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.

\- Conduisez Dwalin et Ori en salle de soins, ordonna Thorin.

Il se tourna vers ses neveux et ajouta :

\- Oïn est revenu. Il s'occupe déjà de Balin, qui est assez mal en point.

\- Oh, Thorin ! murmura Fili tandis que le sourire de Kili s'épanouissait lentement. Dwalin a raison : toi aussi, tu es de retour !

Libéré du poids de Dwalin, il leva les bras et enlaça son oncle, qui ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher mais ne rendit pas l'étreinte. Kili s'approcha d'eux et, faute de trouver une petite place, passa simultanément ses bras sur les épaules de son frère et sur celles du roi. Les deux garçons ne furent toutefois vraiment soulagés que lorsqu'ils sentirent, enfin, les bras de Thorin se refermer sur leurs tailles respectives.

\- Dès qu'Oïn aura fini avec Ori et Dwalin, dit enfin Thorin en les lâchant et en s'écartant de deux pas, tout en les détaillant l'un et l'autre d'un regard auquel rien ne paraissait échapper, vous irez le voir aussi, tous les deux. Vous devez en avoir besoin également.

\- Pour quelques bleus et quelques bosses ? fit Kili, insouciant, bien que ses côtes lui fassent encore mal depuis la veille (il avait tout le flanc noir et bleu) et qu'il éprouve encore par moment des élancements douloureux dans le ventre. Peuh !

Thorin ne parut pas convaincu. Fili portait toujours les marques des coups qu'il lui avait assénés après sa première tentative, le jour où son frère et lui avaient tenté de jeter l'Arkenstone au fond du lac. Quant à Kili, outre son visage abîmé il portait une longue estafilade encore sanguinolente sous le menton et le long du cou, là où la pointe d'Orcrist avait fendu sa peau. Et cela, songeait Thorin, rongé par la culpabilité, ce n'était que la partie visible des blessures qu'il leur avait infligées !

\- Relève tes vêtements, dit-il au plus jeune de ses neveux, comme lorsque celui-ci était enfant et qu'il rentrait en boitillant après une séance d'entraînement particulièrement intense ou des jeux trop brutaux. Laisse-moi voir.

\- Inutile, je vais très bien, assura le jeune nain. Rien de méchant, crois-moi.

\- Et ton dos ?

Le garçon adressa à son oncle un regard surpris :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon dos ? C'est Balin qui a mal dans tous les os. Les cachots d'Erebor sont vraiment très humides, tu sais, et à son âge...

\- Je sais, dit Thorin, le regard noyé de remords. Mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Vous deux...

Il les regarda alternativement.

\- ... Dwalin vous a fouettés. Sur mon ordre, ajouta-t-il, la gorge serrée.

\- Ah ! fit Kili. C'est ça. Non, il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Non ? fit Thorin d'une voix gonflée d'espoir.

Fili secoua négativement la tête et confirma :

\- Non. Tu connais Dwalin : il refuse de l'admettre mais je suis persuadé qu'il a délibérément "remis à plus tard". Et qu'ensuite, eh bien ! Comme pour la clef : il a "oublié".

\- La clef ?

\- Oui, la clef qu'il a « comme par hasard » laissée sur la porte de notre cachot. Sans compter que « comme par hasard », il n'y avait plus aucun garde nulle part après son passage. Un peu trop de hasards pour que ça n'ait pas été fait exprès, tu ne crois pas, mon oncle ? Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas intervenir personnellement, puisqu'il avait décidé de te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. En tous cas, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit forcé. Peut-être pensait-il que nous quitterions Erebor et peut-être pas, il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il n'empêche que sans lui…

\- Je ne mérite pas un tel ami, murmura Thorin, le cœur empli de gratitude.

Avec toute la spontanéité de sa jeunesse, Kili lui saisit la main :

\- Bien sûr que si ! Nous avons tous les amis que nous méritons. Et les nôtres...

Il engloba d'un regard rapide son frère et son oncle.

\- ... les nôtres sont formidables ! Pas un ne s'est défilé, ils ont tous été là pour nous aider quand nous avons eu besoin d'eux.

Thorin parut songeur un instant mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il prit une longue inspiration.

\- Ecoutez, dit-il. Quoi qu'en dise Balin, je ne pense pas que vous oublierez ce qui s'est passé, et je ne vous le demande pas. Ce serait d'ailleurs impossible. Je voudrais seulement vous dire à quel point je suis navré pour les paroles que j'ai pu prononcer et pour tout ce que vous avez eu à souffrir à cause de moi. Et je tiens à vous dire encore ceci, les garçons : je suis terriblement fier de vous. Déjà pour tout ce que vous avez fait, et aussi pour avoir été jusqu'au bout en dépit de toutes les difficultés. Erebor a de la chance de vous avoir. Et moi aussi.

\- Nous voulions te retrouver, mon oncle, dit doucement Kili. Tu ne pensais pas que nous allions te laisser tomber, quand même ? Toi aussi tu as toujours été là pour nous. Toujours. Tu ne nous as jamais abandonnés, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, Kili ! protesta Thorin. Vous êtes les fils de ma soeur.

\- Et toi, répondit Fili du tac au tac, tu es le frère aîné de notre mère.

\- C'est supposé être drôle ? grogna le roi.

\- Je t'accorde que toutes ces dernières semaines, tu étais...hors de toi-même. Durant quelques temps tu as été quelqu'un d'autre, Thorin. Quelqu'un dont personne n'a envie de garder le souvenir, je l'avoue.

\- Justement. Rien ne vous obligeait à... quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu arriver ! J'aurais pu vous tuer ! J'ai _failli_ vous tuer...

\- Rien ne t'obligeait à t'occuper de nous après la mort de notre père, coupa Kili. Rien ne t'obligeait à nous supporter et à nous éduquer alors que tu avais tant de soucis et tant de responsabilités par ailleurs. Rien ne t'obligeait à risquer d'être tué à Ravenhill, au moment de retrouver enfin ton héritage, quand Azog nous a coincés dans la tour, Fili et moi, et que tu es arrivé comme une furie pour le défier. Alors nous n'allions pas te lâcher quand pour la toute première fois c'est _toi_ qui as eu besoin de _nous_.

Il y eut un long silence. Thorin regardait fixement son neveu.

\- Ce que Kili veut dire… commença Fili.

Thorin sourit et l'interrompit :

\- Tu as raison, Kili. J'avais fichtrement besoin de vous !

Il serra à nouveau son neveu dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers l'aîné :

\- Et toi ! dit-il, d'une voix vibrante de fierté, oh, toi ! Tu seras un jour un très grand roi, Fili. Peut-être bien le plus grand de tous. S'il n'y a qu'une chose dont je sois certain aujourd'hui, c'est bien celle-là.

Fili sourit à son tour :

\- Le plus tard possible, si tu veux bien, mon oncle, répondit-il. Je dois dire que pour l'heure, après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, je n'aurais rien contre être seulement Fili, un nain ordinaire menant une vie ordinaire dans un endroit ordinaire.

\- Ce serait dommage, sourit Thorin. Tu as bien trop de valeur pour ça.

Kili sourit également, fier de son frère et heureux des paroles de son oncle, puis il reprit, à l'adresse de ce dernier :

\- Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais. Nous essayions de garder espoir, mais c'était dur. Quand est-ce que tu as repris tes esprits pour de bon ?

\- Cette nuit, répondit Thorin, l'air sombre. Mais ça ne s'est pas fait tout seul. Là encore je ne m'en serais pas tiré si je n'avais pas reçu de l'aide, je dois l'avouer.

Il passa sous silence le fait qu'il avait été sur le point de s'ôter la vie, tant il se sentait désorienté et tant il était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais surmonter la perte du Joyau du Roi. Il raconta en revanche comment Balin était soudain apparu à ses côtés.

\- J'ignore comment ce vieux furet a pu entrer ici et depuis combien de temps il s'y trouvait, ajouta Thorin sur un ton plein d'affection. Je dois devenir gâteux, car je ne m'étais pas aperçu de sa présence. Il n'empêche...

A sa manière, expliqua le Roi sous la Montagne, le vieux nain avait lui aussi livré une rude bataille, jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour levant, refusant de s'en aller malgré les rebuffades de celui qu'il s'évertuait à considérer comme un ami. Et en dépit desquelles Thorin n'avait rien fait, concrètement, pour chasser son visiteur. Bien qu'il se sente agacé par sa présence et ses paroles, celles-ci lui faisaient du bien : cela lui permettait d'oublier un tant soit peu l'atroce sensation de vide, de perte, qu'il éprouvait. Avec patience, Balin l'avait ramené sur le chemin de la raison, démontant ses arguments un à un et lui démontrant la réalité des choses. Oh bien évidemment, sans la destruction de l'Arkenstone, cela n'aurait pas été possible puisqu'elle accaparait entièrement et totalement l'esprit du roi. Cela avait été étrange. Un peu comme si lentement, doucement, quelque chose bougeait en lui et reprenait sa place. Un peu comme un navire qui se serait couché sur le flanc, précipitant tout ce qu'il contient sans dessus dessous dans tous les sens, avant de reprendre lentement son équilibre. Cependant, tandis que peu à peu Thorin revenait à une plus juste vision des choses, son esprit ne s'était pas apaisé, bien au contraire : à mesure que sa lucidité lui revenait, il sentait l'horreur l'envahir au souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait.

\- Thror lui-même n'a jamais agi ainsi, avait-il dit, anéanti.

\- Tu te trompes. Il a fait des choses affreuses, avant la bataille de la Moria.

\- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

Balin avait eu un sourire triomphant :

\- Je sais. Tu as occulté ces souvenirs parce qu'en dépit de tout, tu l'aimais. Tu réprouvais ses actes mais il restait ton grand-père. Et dis-toi que ça va se passer de la même manière pour nos amis et pour Fili et Kili. Surtout eux.

\- Ne parle pas d'eux !

Le ton était tranchant. D'une voix plus calme, Thorin poursuivit :

\- J'ai honte, Balin. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai jamais les regarder à nouveau et croiser leurs regards. Je me souviens de chaque mot que j'ai prononcé. De chaque geste que j'ai fait. Fili et Kili ! Ils sont tout, pour moi. Depuis que leur père est mort, je les considère comme mes enfants. C'est avant tout pour eux que j'ai voulu reprendre Erebor. Pour leur rendre tout ce à quoi ils avaient droit. Et vois ce que je leur ai fait ! Je les ai traité plus mal que…

Les vieilles mains de Balin s'étaient, à nouveau, posé sur ses bras mais cette fois, le roi avait accepté le contact.

\- Je sais que tu les aimes. Mais plus important que tout, eux le savent. Et ils t'aiment aussi, Thorin. N'en doute pas. C'est... c'est... teuh ! teuh ! teuh !

A ce stade le vieillard s'était courbé en deux sous l'effet d'une quinte de toux qui lui arrachait les poumons.

\- Balin !

Instinctivement, Thorin avait enroulé son bras autour des épaules du malade pour le soutenir.

\- Mon vieil ami... Oïn va te soigner. Viens avec moi. Je vais moi-même te mener en salle de soins. Le reste peut attendre.

\- Oïn a quitté Erebor, fit Balin avec peine, d'une voix coassante, entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

\- Ils sont tous partis... tu leur as... teuh ! teuh ! teuh !

Un grand froid avait envahi le roi.

\- Partis, avait-il murmuré. A cause de moi. Mes amis, mes frères... Mahal... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Que suis-je devenu ? Mes amis... Dwalin ! Mes neveux...

\- Fili et Kili sont prêts à croire encore en toi, Thorin, avait murmuré Balin en s'étouffant presque dans les mots, tant ses poumons se contractaient de douleur. C'est même l'unique raison pour laquelle ils ont agi depuis le début, pour laquelle ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont fait, sans se décourager ni se laisser rebuter par aucune difficulté. C'est par... teuh ! teuh !.. par amour pour toi qu'ils ont enduré tout cela. Tu les dédommageras de toutes leurs peines en leur... teuh ! montrant simplement qu'ils ont réussi et que tu as échappé à cette obsession qui te rongeait. Teuh ! Teuh ! ... Crois-moi, ils oublieront les mauvais souvenirs, comme de ton côté tu as oublié pour... teuh ! … pour Thror.

\- Moi, avait seulement soufflé Thorin à voix très basse, je n'oublierai pas !

 **00OO00**

 **Chers amis lecteurs... vous pensez que l'histoire est terminée ? Que nenni ! Il reste l'épilogue.**

 **Questions : Fili, Kili et les autres (surtout les autres, en fait) vont-ils pardonner ? Mais SURTOUT... tout est-il VRAIMENT terminé ?**

 **Réponses la semaine prochaine.**


	19. Epilogue : le lendemain

Bien qu'il ait les yeux fermés, étendu sur son lit, Dwalin ne dormait pas. Il entendit des pas s'approcher et les identifia immédiatement. Il souleva ses paupières à l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrait. Thorin s'approcha de son pas souple et sourit. Un sourire forcé.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers le bandage propre et bien serré qui entourait l'abdomen de son ami.

\- Raide, répondit le guerrier d'une voix rauque.

Ses lèvres étaient parcheminées et il avait la gorge aussi sèche que de l'étoupe, mais Oïn avait été formel : interdiction de boire avec une plaie au ventre, en tous cas pour le moment. Il n'avait pas caché son soulagement en apprenant que le blessé n'avait absorbé aucun liquide depuis le moment où il avait été blessé (et pour cause). Il venait régulièrement humecter les lèvres de son patient et lui permettait de se rincer la bouche, sans plus.

\- Quoi ? fit Thorin.

\- Je me sens raide. Mais ce vieux bouc d'Oïn ne veut pas que je me lève et pousse des cris de putois chaque fois que j'essaie seulement de changer de position. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi ankylosé j'ai l'impression de me changer en pierre, si tu veux le savoir.

Il ne jugea pas utile de répéter les imprécations du guérisseur lorsqu'il avait découvert sa blessure sommairement recousue :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail de cochon ?! avait-il finalement hurlé. Qui est le sagouin qui a fait ça ? Je vais être obligé de couper les fils et de tout recommencer !

Cette fois, le sourire de Thorin était nettement plus naturel.

\- Tu _es_ de pierre, dit-il. Et j'en remercie les Valars. Un autre que toi serait mort.

\- Il faut bien mourir un jour.

\- Mais je prie pour ne pas être en cause quand ton heure viendra. Dwalin... merci. Merci pour tout.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, ce sont les garçons. Fili, Kili et même Ori. Ce petit Ori, qui aurait cru ça de lui, hein ?

Thorin eut un sourire plein de fierté.

\- Oui, dit-il avec une émotion contenue, ils ont été extraordinaires. Ce sont vraiment de dignes fils de Durin. Et je te remercie pour eux aussi. Surtout pour eux.

Dwalin le regarda sans mot dire, le visage inexpressif.

\- Ils m'ont tout raconté, précisa Thorin. Sans toi, tout était perdu. Tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu n'as pas _volontairement_ oublié la clef de leur cachot. Et tant que j'y suis, sache bien qu'ils ne le croient pas non plus. Ne nous prend pas tous pour plus bêtes que nous sommes ! Tu as détruit l'Arkenstone et surtout... tu ne les as pas touchés, même quand je t'en ai donné l'ordre. Tu as menti pour les protéger. Je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour te remercier et il n'y aura jamais assez d'or dans tout Erebor pour te payer cette dette, Dwalin.

\- Ca va ! le coupa le guerrier. Inutile d'en faire une montagne. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta parlote et tu le sais.

Et il regarda son ami d'un air farouche, comme s'il le mettait au défi d'ajouter quelque chose.

\- Il n'empêche, insista Thorin tout doucement, il n'empêche. Jamais, JAMAIS je n'aurais pu me le pardonner, si...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? bougonna le blessé. Que j'allais esquinter des gamins que j'ai vu naître et grandir, des gamins que j'ai personnellement entraînés durant des années ? Je ne leur donnais pas raison, Thorin, pas au début, mais je savais au moins que leurs intentions étaient bonnes et qu'ils croyaient bien faire. Ils en seraient morts, Thorin. Ils n'auraient jamais accepté de se soumettre, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils n'auraient jamais plié. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte, à présent ?

Dwalin marqua une pause, se composa une mine farouche et ajouta, volontairement agressif :

\- Obstinés comme des mules... butés comme seul un nain peut l'être... tout ton portrait ! On voit bien qui les a éduqués. Et comme de ton côté tu ne semblais plus savoir différencier le jour de la nuit...

\- Tu as tort sur un point, sourit le roi. Ce ne sont plus des gamins. Mais alors plus du tout, et ils l'ont prouvé.

\- Ouais.

Thorin ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais Dwalin le devina et le coupa d'un ton bourru :

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Toi et moi, on a traversé trop de choses ensemble pour avoir besoin de mots.

Thorin n'insista pas. Dwalin avait été à l'essentiel, comme toujours, et il n'y avait rien à ajouter. C'était bon d'avoir quelqu'un de si proche, avec lequel les paroles devenaient très vite superflues. Le roi l'avait oublié et le redécouvrait à présent comme une sensation toute nouvelle et incroyablement revigorante.

OO00OO

Ils étaient huit, réunis à nouveau autour de la table, dans cette salle qu'ils s'étaient peu à peu appropriée. Il n'était pas l'heure de prendre un quelconque repas mais cela ne les empêchait pas de parler avec animation pour commenter les derniers événements et s'échanger les toutes dernières nouvelles qu'ils avaient pu glaner ici et là.

La Compagnie de Thorin était de retour à Erebor.

\- Et ils ont tous été libérés ? demanda Gloïn en posant un regard significatif sur Ori, assis parmi eux.

La manche du garçon avait été coupée proprement : le pansement qui entourait son bras était trop volumineux pour tenir sous des vêtements.

\- Oui, dit le jeune nain.

\- Mais où sont les autres ?

\- Balin et Dwalin sont en salle de soins, répondit Oïn, son cornet acoustique vissé à l'oreille pour ne pas perdre un seul mot de la conversation. Ils ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais leurs jours ne sont pas menacés. Maintenant qu'ils peuvent recevoir les soins appropriés, dans un environnement approprié, je me fais fort de les remettre sur pieds. La blessure de Dwalin est mauvaise mais heureusement, il est solide comme le roc et il était encore temps pour intervenir. Il s'en sortira.

\- Et Fili et Kili ?

Il y eut un silence. Ori n'avait pas revu ses cousins depuis la veille, depuis qu'on l'avait conduit auprès d'Oïn. En fait, personne ne les avait vus et aucun des nains présents n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux.

\- Je suis sûr que tout va bien pour eux, assura cependant Ori.

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête sceptiques, voire inquiets.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Dori. Vous croyez vraiment que tout va redevenir… normal ?

\- Difficile à dire, soupira Gloïn. Mais on peut toujours l'espérer.

\- En tous les cas, renchérit Nori, pratique, Oïn avait raison : nous n'avons pas été arrêtés et nos amis sont libres. C'est plutôt bon signe.

\- Balin a parlé avec Thorin hier, informa le guérisseur. Il me l'a dit. D'après lui, il a repris ses esprits. Sans quoi je ne serais pas venu vous chercher.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait attira tous les regards. Et le silence se fit immédiatement quand le Roi sous la Montagne entra dans la pièce. Il était seul et vêtu simplement, comme ils l'avaient toujours vu auparavant. Ses cheveux sombres, bien qu'ornés de nombreux anneaux d'or, tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Il s'approcha sans paraître gêné ni par les regards plus ou moins méfiants, plus ou moins hostiles fixés sur lui, ni par le silence pesant.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda-t-il en tirant une chaise vers lui et en s'asseyant.

Personne ne pipa mot. Le malaise latent était tangible. Thorin balaya sa compagnie du regard et dit gravement :

\- Je sais que je vous ai fait du mal et que vous avez toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Je ne vous demande ni de m'absoudre ni de me rendre votre confiance. Je veux seulement vous remercier. En mon propre nom et en celui de mes deux neveux.

Dans le silence qui perdurait, Ori se leva gauchement :

\- Je suis fier, dit-il, d'avoir pu agir pour mon roi.

Jamais sa voix claire n'avait paru si assurée mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de paraître gêné lorsque tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il y eut quelques murmures vite étouffés. Thorin pensa qu'Ori n'était vraiment pas rancunier. On pouvait d'ailleurs en dire autant de Fili, Kili, Balin ou Dwalin. Etrange. Les êtres de leur race ne sont pas vraiment réputés pour ça et lui-même s'en savait incapable, bien que Balin affirme qu'il avait réagi de même à l'époque lointaine de Thror. Avec une moue intérieure, le roi songea que sa soeur Dis ne ferait sans doute pas preuve de tant d'indulgence et qu'elle tenterait probablement de lui arracher les yeux lorsqu'elle apprendrait combien il avait maltraité ses fils, tant en actes qu'en paroles. Heureusement, elle ne serait pas à Erebor avant plusieurs mois... En attendant ce pénible moment, Thorin adressa à Ori un regard plein de reconnaissance mais leva la main :

\- Ce n'est pas le roi qui parle, précisa-t-il. C'est seulement Thorin.

Nori toussota, s'éclaircit la gorge, finalement demanda :

\- Où sont Fili et Kili ?

Thorin eut un léger sourire :

\- Ils dorment, répondit-il, amusé.

\- A cette heure ?

Devant les regards incrédules ou étonnés de ses compagnons, le Roi sous la Montagne précisa :

\- Nous avons parlé presque toute la nuit et ils n'ont guère pris de repos ces derniers jours. Ils ont du sommeil à rattraper.

Il eut un nouveau sourire et ajouta, sarcastique :

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais que je les avais découpés en morceaux ?

Personne ne répondit. Le visage du roi s'assombrit et il fit à nouveau du regard le tour de l'assemblée, s'arrêta sur Bofur et reprit :

\- Si tu souhaites toujours t'en aller, avec Bifur et Bombur, vous êtes libres, naturellement.

Nouveau regard circulaire.

\- C'est valable pour tout le monde. Mais j'aimerais vous demander à tous de me laisser une dernière chance. Une dernière chance de vous prouver que je peux me montrer à la hauteur et que l'on peut vivre heureux à Erebor.

Les nains se tortillèrent sur leurs chaises, embarrassés. Finalement, Gloïn à son tour se racla la gorge et bougonna :

\- Eh bien… tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, je dirais.

\- Ce sera plus que la seconde, je le crains, dit doucement Thorin. Mais ce sera la dernière, je vous le promets.

Bifur émit alors une longue suite de mots incompréhensibles, en gesticulant avec force. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Bofur :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

L'interpellé se gratta la tête, ce qui fit tanguer son chapeau, lequel ne le quittait jamais, fit à son tour passer son regard de l'un à l'autre puis, visiblement embarrassé, répondit :

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait manger du poisson grillé.

Tous, y compris Thorin, ouvrirent des yeux ronds, puis il y eut un éclat de rire général. Sans se laisser démonter, Bifur y alla d'une nouvelle tirade. Cette fois, Bofur sourit :

\- Il dit qu'il veut pêcher dans le grand lac et qu'il veut savoir quel goût a le poisson d'ici.

Il regarda Thorin d'un air un peu embarrassé et conclut :

\- Je suppose que cela veut dire qu'il compte rester à Erebor. En tous cas encore quelques temps.

Bombur, une expression réjouie sur son large visage, se frotta les mains d'un air de joyeuse anticipation tout le monde savait que la simple évocation de la nourriture le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Bofur de son côté ne jugea pas utile de rappeler qu'après tout, ils étaient revenus à Erebor après avoir réussi à en sortir. Oh certes, ce n'était pas pour Thorin qu'ils l'avaient fait, plutôt pour ne pas abandonner les copains, mais enfin, ils étaient revenus.

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte et un garde entra, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Son regard s'arrêta sur Thorin :

\- Votre Majesté, dit-il, Bard, de Dale, sollicite une audience.

\- Dites à Bard que je ne peux pas le recevoir aujourd'hui, répondit calmement Thorin. Dites-lui que de graves événements ont eu lieu sous la montagne, qui nécessitent que je m'y consacre à l'exclusion de toute autre chose. Mais dites-lui aussi que dès demain je me rendrai moi-même à Dale pour parler avec lui.

Le garde s'inclina et sortit. Il y eut un nouveau silence puis Gloïn, à nouveau, se racla la gorge :

\- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi, demain ? Les hommes ne doivent pas être très bien disposés à ton égard.

Le regard de Thorin se fit ironique :

\- Tu penses qu'ils me font peur ?

Puis il ajouta, très calmement :

\- Je n'emmènerai que Fili, en tant que prince héritier. C'est sa place et Bard le comprendra. Chaque fois qu'il est venu ici il l'a fait seul, je ne veux pas lui faire l'affront de me rendre dans sa cité avec une escorte, comme si je craignais quelque chose.

Les nains parurent méditer ses paroles puis ils opinèrent. Thorin allait se lever pour s'en aller quand Ori l'interpella d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Votre Majesté...

\- "Thorin", corrigea l'intéressé. J'insiste pour qu'en privé mes compagnons m'appellent par mon nom.

Les joues du jeune nain rosirent.

\- Thorin, répéta-t-il docilement. Je voudrais te demander une faveur.

\- Elle est accordée d'avance. Je te dois bien ça.

\- Je... je voudrais...

Ori tordait nerveusement ses doigts.

\- ... que tu m'autorises à entrer dans la garde.

Thorin cilla plusieurs fois des paupières, stupéfait. La bouche de Dori s'ouvrit toute seule et Nori fit entendre un bruit un peu étrange, les yeux soudain ronds comme des billes.

\- Je croyais que tu te destinais à devenir scribe ? fit Thorin, sidéré.

\- Oh oui ! répondit le garçon avec feu. Oh oui, c'est toujours ce que je veux ! C'est juste que je pense que je devrais attendre un peu. Je... je suis si emprunté... je ne sais même pas tenir correctement une épée ! Je voudrais... vous comprenez, j'aimerais ne plus être si gauche et si...

Il ne put trouver les mots qui convenaient et ses joues foncèrent pour devenir couleur coquelicot.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, dit gravement Thorin, c'est oui, bien sûr. Mais je tiens à te dire qu'en ce qui me concerne tu n'as rien à prouver, Ori. Je ne t'aurais de toute façon pas accepté dans la compagnie si j'avais pensé que tu n'en étais pas digne. Et ces derniers jours, tu as plus que largement prouvé ta valeur.

Cette fois, le visage du garçon vira presque au violet tant il rougissait.

OO00OO

Accoudé à la rambarde de pierre de la terrasse qui jouxtait les appartements royaux, Thorin regardait songeusement le soleil se coucher derrière Dale. Il était conscient que ses relations avec tous les nains peuplant Erebor étaient encore très fragiles. On ne pouvait pas même dire que les choses étaient en voie de cicatrisation. Pas encore. Comme l'avait dit Balin, il faudrait du temps. Beaucoup de temps, sans doute. Il en serait de même pour les hommes. Dès le lendemain, il se rendrait comme prévu à Dale pour parler avec Bard. Il avait d'ores et déjà donné des ordres pour supprimer les barrières d'octroi qui taxaient les voyageurs empruntant les chemins de la montagne. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour se rendre agréable à ses voisins mais parce que, sa raison revenue, il avait jugé cette idée aussi absurde qu'inutile. Et encore, il pouvait s'estimer heureux que Fili ait eu la présence d'esprit et le courage d'aplanir les choses vis-à-vis des elfes. Son neveu lui avait avoué, avec maintes précautions oratoires, qu'il avait relâché l'elfe capturé non loin de la montagne alors qu'il retournait chez les siens. Il reconnaissait la gravité d'un tel acte d'insubordination, avait affirmé Fili, mais il avait cru devoir agir ainsi pour le bien commun.

\- Grmml ! avait grondé Thorin en fronçant les sourcils. Tu aurais pu au moins lui botter les fesses !

Ignorant comment il devait prendre ces paroles, si c'était un reproche ou une plaisanterie, Fili avait attendu sans broncher. Jusqu'à ce que le roi se déride et lui donne une petite tape sur le bras :

\- Tu as bien agi, Fili. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que quelque chose me gêne dans le fait que tu aies décidé de prendre cette initiative, à l'encontre de ce que j'avais dit... Je n'aimerais pas que ça arrive à nouveau. Mais il serait mal venu de ma part de te le reprocher, je suppose, étant donné que ma propre manière d'agir n'a pas été des plus édifiantes ces derniers temps.

\- Je suis heureux que tu le prennes comme ça, avait répondu Fili sans cacher le soulagement qu'il éprouvait.

Thorin s'était forcé à sourire pour ajouter, d'un ton faussement enjoué :

\- Je peux être tranquille, désormais. Je sais que même si je disparais, si je perds à nouveau la tête, tu seras là pour veiller sur Erebor et sur notre peuple. Ainsi que toi, Kili, avait-il ajouté en regardant le cadet des garçons.

Certes, il s'était forcé. Son sourire lui paraissait vaciller et sa voix manquer de sincérité. C'est que sa fierté en avait pris un méchant coup, durant ces dernières heures. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver à faire et à dire toutes ces choses. Comment il avait pu déchoir à ce point. Malheureusement, les souvenirs étaient très nets dans son esprit, il savait très bien que ce n'avait pas été une illusion, que tout avait été réel. Son cœur saignait à présent tout autant que son orgueil blessé.

Les derniers rayons du soleil, d'un bel orangé lumineux, faisaient miroiter ses bijoux et allumaient des reflets roux dans ses cheveux. Là-bas, hors de vue, au pied du plateau rocheux qui montait depuis le bord de l'eau, on voyait des lueurs d'incendie : c'était le grand lac qui jetait des feux d'or rouge sous la lumière rasante, comme un immense creuset empli d'or en fusion.

Un royaume à reconstruire, un peuple à guider, un héritier à former. Voilà ce qu'avait dit Balin.

Des paroles pleines de sagesse et de bon sens et une lourde tâche à accomplir. Peut-être que s'y consacrer désormais corps et âme lui permettrait d'oublier les remords et la honte qui le tenaillaient. Il pouvait au moins l'espérer. Dans le soir qui tombait, Thorin laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur ce qu'il espérait faire de l'avenir.

 _Tout au fond de son âme, le vide persistait. Comme si on lui avait retiré une petite part de lui-même. Une part de lui-même qui l'avait fait souffrir et avait apporté nombre de maux, certes, mais dont l'absence à présent pouvait se comparer à une plaie fraîchement cautérisée : elle avait été remplacée par une douleur différente. Il espérait que celle-ci finirait par se muer en une simple gêne, fut-elle persistante, mais elle était et serait toujours présente, de cela hélas, il était certain. Un peu comme si on l'avait amputé d'un membre. Il pourrait continuer à vivre normalement, oui... ou presque. Il apprendrait à faire avec. Mais il n'en ressentirait pas moins à chaque instant l'absence de ce qu'on lui avait ôté et le sentiment de perte._

 _Oui, l'Arkenstone faisait de lui un monstre, il en était conscient à présent, et il se réjouissait sincèrement d'être redevenu lui-même. Mais il savait d'avance qu'il y aurait un prix à payer et qu'il payerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Oh, il ne pensait pas aux souvenirs qui perdureraient parmi les siens (il ne croyait pas Balin lorsque celui-ci affirmait que peu à peu tout cela sombrerait dans l'oubli). Non, pour ce qui était de cela il en avait pris son parti. Bien que son orgueil se rebelle contre cette idée et qu'il se soit juré que même s'il ne pouvait annihiler ces mauvais souvenirs, il forcerait tout Arda à admettre un jour qu'il s'était bien rattrapé. Oui, il leur montrerait à tous ce qu'il en était. Il n'effacerait pas le passé mais ferait de l'avenir quelque chose de suffisamment grand pour obliger tout un chacun à reconnaître que Thorin, fils de Thrain, Roi sous la Montagne Solitaire, n'avait pas eu que des torts ni commis que des erreurs. Un énorme faux pas, oui. Mais qu'il avait su se rattraper ensuite._

 _N'empêche que nul ne saurait jamais ce qui se cachait derrière les apparences et les actes. Fili et Kili eux-mêmes n'en sauraient rien. C'était bien ainsi : ils avaient suffisamment souffert et suffisamment donné._

 _Thorin pressentait cependant que le manque qui s'était installé au fond de lui lui mènerait désormais la vie dure et qu'il ne connaîtrait plus jamais la paix. Il pressentait les jours de doute à venir et la douleur lancinante dont il ne pourrait se débarrasser. Les nuits hantées par le désir à jamais inassouvi de "la" tenir à nouveau entre ses mains, de la voir, juste la voir... Ce serait comme un aiguillon qui le tourmenterait sans cesse, une épine empoisonnée plantée dans sa chair, distillant goutte à goutte son venin dans ses veines._

 _Il y a des voyages dont on ne revient pas indemne et des choses qui vous marquent si profondément que la cicatrice perdure à jamais. Des choses dont on il est impossible de se remettre totalement._

FIN

 **0000000OOOOOO00000000**

 **Et voilà l'histoire terminée. Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui l'ont suivie, tout particulièrement StillMyself et Julindy, ainsi que Chiara Cadrich, dont j'ai adoré les commentaires tout du long. J'espère que vous avez vraiment pris plaisir à suivre cette fic.**

 **Il me reste à m'excuser auprès de mes personnages pour tout ce que je leur ai fait voir ici. Tout particulièrement Thorin, avec lequel je n'ai vraiment pas été tendre ! Juré, la prochaine fois je te rends ton véritable rôle et ta véritable personnalité. Sans rancune ?**

 **Quant à moi, je reviendrai très bientôt avec de nouvelles histoires. Des gentilles ou presque (la prochaine notamment) et de moins gentilles, car le drame rôde toujours en Terre du Milieu...**

 **Mille bisous en attendant.**

7


End file.
